µ's un misterio artístico canselada TTwTT
by Sam la albina
Summary: Tsubasa es una detective reconocida la cual es encomendada a capturar a un grupo criminal que roba arte de museos y siempre dejan una tarjeta de presentación como µ's. Nozomi Toujou le asigna a un equipo denominado A-Rise como nombre código, donde se encuentra con una vieja conocida Erena (una policía nacional que ya ha trabajado con Tsubasa) y alguien nuevo. mi 1er fic/CANCELADA
1. l'introduction artistique

Love live AU

Antes de leer esta au quiero aclarar solo la trama de este Fic es de mi pertenencia y que los personajes no son míos y si lo fueran ¬_¬ echaría a perder por estúpido el encanto de la serie que nos fascina, principalmente es un Honoka x Tsubasa y Anju x Erena, pero como yo igual respeto a la comunidad _T hare lo posible de incluir menciones a esas parejas que ya conocemos; NicoMaki NosoEli KotoUmi RinPana OBVIO, y para que no anden con preguntas en los comentarios aclarare la posición social y el trabajo de cada una al final.

* * *

Año 19xx-enero-Paris Musée Nissim De Camondo- 2:01 A.M

Se puede ver que la lujosa mansión está en una quietud entrañable, sus lujosos candelabros de bronce apagados no permitían ver los cuerpos en el piso.

-cielos Rin por lo menos debiste ser más cuidadosa no somos ladrones cualquieras- decía casi susurrando una pelirroja a una oji-amarillo que sostenía un bastón de su estatura

-perdón Maki, pero ellos casi alertan de nuestra presencia alzando la vos y Honoka no viene todavía, no podemos permitirnos errores- replicaba la peli naranja

-concuerdo con ella Señorita-decía una chica de baja estatura que se ocultaba detrás del marco de una puerta para revisar que no viniera nadie

-No me llames en el trabajo así Nico- decía la pelirroja molesta

-Entiendo Se… Maki-se disculpaba apenada la pelinegra

De repente llega una chica con una sonrisa que ni parecía provenir de una ladrona

-está todo listo adelante chicas- avisaba una chica de un pelo naranjo claro

-si Honoka-respondían las demás adentrándose en las habitaciones de las cuales salían con manos llenas de reliquias y adquisiciones costosas del punto de vista artístico no se concentraban en los velares de oro o en adornos con incrustaciones de diamantes solo piezas de arte de incalculable valor, mientras salían en las habitaciones que dirigían a la salida se encontraron con una peli azul con diversos cuerpos de guardias atados y amordazados por si despertaban.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?, Honoka se nos hace tarde Eli nos regañara por nuestra incompetencia- decía la oji-castaño enojada y frustrada

-Despreocúpate Umi allí viene Kotori- decía la oji-azul a su colega apuntando un coche y un carruaje, que venían por la calle Rue de Monceau

-¿Las llevo señoritas?- decía una peli plata con traje y sombrero de copa en un carruaje negro

-no solo nuestro equipaje-decía Honoka con un giño al rato ellas no tenían ningún artículo con ellas y se subieron al automóvil largo, para salir de allí, el automóvil siguió derecho hasta Rué de Courselles hasta perderse durante la nevada que azotaba Paris, en cambio el carruaje se desvió por Rue de Lisbonne también desapareciendo de la vista de curiosos que pasaban preguntándose qué sucedía. El día dejo ver la incompetencia del sistema de la mansión poniendo en ridículo a muchos guardias de alto nivel de confianza. Pero lo que más consternaba a los miembros de la policía nacional era que dejaron una tarjeta donde se encontraba la pieza más importante de la colección (una vasija invaluable) la cual decía en una letra muy refinada µ's.

-2 días después-

-Oficina de investigaciones privadas Tsubasa- 11:34 A.M- calle Chemin de Halage-con vista al rio valle del Oise altos del Sena- sábado

-¿señorita tiene una visita no programada? -se asomaba por la puerta de la oficina una secretaria preguntando a su jefa

-hazla pasar me informaron ayer la visita de la Señorita Nozomi –decía de manera muy calmada tomando una taza de té verde que tenía en su escritorio, al momento en que dio un sorbo entro una mujer de unos 26 años con una aura misteriosa cubriéndola-¿a que debo su visita señorita Nozomi?-dijo con la guardia alta porsiacaso, ya no podía confiar casi en nadie después de que el último caso que tubo resulto en un asesinato, de parte del que la contrato y no podía permitirse el lujo de confiar a ciegas de nuevo.

-Hmn?-Nozomi se fijaba en la inquietud de Tsubasa- no muerdo detective-dijo la peli morada burlonamente, ruborizando en el acto a una precavida detective de ojos esmeralda ante el acto de dudar de un funcionario público.

-disculpe mi falta, últimamente he tenido problemas con mis clientes-dijo disculpándose una avergonzada detective.

-se dé su anterior caso el ayuntamiento y la oficina de criminalística de la policía nacional ayudamos para atrapar a ese asesino, aunque estuviera enfrente de nuestra narices-dijo recordándole malos ratos a la detective que conoció a la víctima no merecía ese tipo de final-pero no vengo a eso como sabrá ya hace 2 días "asaltaron" si se le puede decir así el Musée Nissim De Camondo y como sabrá el ayuntamiento se encuentra relativamente cerca de ese museo y se está haciendo dudar nuestro nivel de seguridad cultural, por eso señorita Tsubasa Kira le pedimos que acepte un puesto en nuestro nuevo departamento de criminalística para detenerlas, antes de que seamos el hazme reír de toda Francia- inclinándose suplicante la prefecta de parís se veía preocupada de lo que la detective diría.

-…-Tsubasa estaba pensando la última vez que la ayudo un equipo de la policía no la estorbaban si no que eran bastante profesionales, lo cual al pasar esto la moral de la policía nacional debe estar por el suelo. Después de 1 minuto se dio cuenta que no tenía trabajo pendiente-acepto pero tengo una sola condición quiero que la información y todas las escenas del crimen, yo las pueda analizar primero y luego la policía nacional ¿le parece bien?

-claro-"Elichii estará feliz de que ella trabaje con nosotros ella es un gran apoyo" pensó Nozomi- ok esta hecho aquí está la llave, la oficina se encuentra en el ayuntamiento Hôtel de Ville la esperamos el lunes- se despidieron formalmente y Tsubasa ya sola en su oficina empezó los procedimientos del traslado de su oficina y sus instrumentos.

Afuera empezaba a nevar nuevamente dejando caer una estela blanca en esta ciudad, este parque de juegos para criminales como los que tendría que investigar.

Llego el día lunes (10:21 A.M) y fuera del Hôtel de Ville se encontraba una detective de ojos esmeralda, ordenaba a su secretaria que la ayudara con sus cosas y las metiera en el ayuntamiento, dándole un pedazo de papel con el número de la oficina y separándose de ella Tsubasa se dirigió a la oficina de la alcaldesa Eli Ayase.

-con permiso-entro Tsubasa a la oficina sorprendida de que Nozomi no estuviera afuera en su puesto, pero eso se contestó de inmediato ella estaba adentro de la oficina, Eli sentada en su escritorio y delante de ella alguien que no reconoció una joven de unos 25 años (dedujo en su mente Tsubasa) de cabello anaranjado claro y una coleta del lado derecho, ellas no se percataron de Tsubasa hasta que alzo la vos de nuevo-disculpen-en un tono más fuerte para llamar la atención las 3 se fijaron en ella

-Señorita Tsubasa adelante venga-dijo Eli con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro "ya veo por qué votaron por ella" pensó Tsubasa acercándose a ellas-déjame presentarles ella es la experta en arte y prodigiosa critica Honoka Kousaka, ella no estará en tu equipo pero siéntete libre de preguntarle lo que quieras saber acerca de la colección robada-decía extendiendo el brazo hacia Honoka

-gusto en conocerte he leído en los diarios que eres una detective excepcional- Honoka estiro la mano confiadamente y con una sonrisa deslumbrante Tsubasa le dio la mano y Honoka agrego-además mi amiga Umi me dice que te ha entrevistado para su columna de persona del mes-ese nombre le parece reciente y recuerda inmediatamente digno de un detective profesional.

-La señorita Sonoda es muy agradable debo decir, aunque tiene el pequeño defecto a exasperarse mucho cuando está bajo presión, además que es una adicta al trabajo y a su escritura de un libro que se nota no quiere mostrar a nadie, eso si la encuentro de lo más responsable-dijo Tsubasa lo que recordaba de Umi dejando a las 3 que estaban en esa habitación sin habla la describió totalmente bien

-wow eres increíble que puedes sacar de mi-dijo emocionada Honoka

-Honoka deja respirar a Tsubasa ella tiene un grupo que atrapar- regañaba Eli a Honoka que hacia un puchero que enterneció a la detective

-descuide alcaldesa no me molesta… veamos… puedo decir que eres enérgica, te gusta correr y hacer ejercicio además de tener una fotografía en tu bolsillo derecho de tu chándal que posiblemente sea de un familiar o un cuadro que fue robado, además de que parece que te gusta el pié de limón pues tienes rastros de crema en tu bufanda la cual es de 100% algodón ¿o me equivoco?- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro se podía notar "acerté" al ver sorprendidas de nueva cuenta a las 3

-muy impresionante como siempre Tsubasa-se oyó una vos en la puerta, la cual era una miembro de la policía nacional y conocida de Tsubasa, Erena una sargento de policía con un gran potencial en la deducción y es aspirante a detective en jefe- creo que se te olvido si, que llego aquí caminando por el rastro de humedad en su calzado y el poco de humedad en la parte superior de su cabeza-decía con una sonrisa segura de si misma la peli-lila.

-¡ERENA! Que gusto encontrarte aquí, cuanto sin vernos, 4 meses ¿no?-decía feliz de ver a su amiga con uniforme de policía nacional

-sargenta Erena, es un gusto tenerla aquí, señorita Tsubasa ya se conocen y saben cómo trabaja la otra, por eso me gustaría formalizar el equipo que atrapara a µ's del cual su nombre clave es A-Rise –dijo Eli llamando la atención de las presentes, con unas placas con el logo en dorado de una A® las cuales se la pasaba a Tsubasa y a Erena

Ambas al recibirlas llenas de orgullo dijeron el lema de la policía nacional "Pro Patria Vigilant" saludando a la alcaldesa con sus manos en sus frentes

-será un honor, me adelantare a la oficina ¿vienes Tsubasa?-preguntaba Erena preparándose para reiterarse.

-si voy, espérame afuera-con eso Erena salió-es un honor igualmente alcaldesa, señorita Honoka si no es molestia me gustaría invitarla esta tarde a conversar con respecto a esas piezas de arte robadas-dijo seriamente a Honoka

-claro ¿dónde?-afirmaba alegremente la peli naranja

-que tal en la cafetería que le gusta tanto-dijo recordando el poco de pie de limón en su bufanda

-allí nos vemos, yo me desocupo a las 17:20 a las 17:30 nos vemos allí-decía alegre

Con eso se despidió de cada una y Salió donde vio en la recepción sentadas en un sofá a una dama pelirroja de clase alta en un vestido largo rojo y negro sentada, y a una pelinegra en traje de mayordomo al lado de ella, las cuales al salir Tsubasa entraron con confianza a la oficina de Eli. Al momento de entrar Tsubasa se fijó que Erena había suspirado pesadamente.

-¿Que sucede Erena, tienes algo en contra de las persona de clase alta?-preguntaba la perceptiva Tsubasa

-¿es que a ti no?, ella es una de las familias mas prominentes de todos los distritos de Francia-decía una envidiosa Erena, pero se calmo en pocos segundos-pero no me desagrada es una persona agradable cuando la conoces bien, eso si ella se deja conocer es muy reservada y tiene la manía de jugar con un mechón de pelo si le hablas sobre un tema que ella no quiera escuchar, es en mi opinión una consentida, aunque aprecio a su familia pues nos han financiado en investigaciones voluntariamente…-al terminar Tsubasa interrumpe

-¡¿E-ELLA ES MAKI DE LA FAMILIA MINERA NISHIKINO?!-grito impresionada de no reconocerla por lo rojo de su pelo-wow ella es una de las personas mas activas en el ámbito social, además de comprar varios edificios de oficinas y ser una empresaria exitosa a pesar de tener 24 años genial-decía ilusionada la detective

-espera ¿eres acaso fan de ella o qué?-pregunto desconcertada la oficial

-sí, ella es el sueño y aspiración de toda emprendedora tenía ya un futuro asegurado y aun así creo una empresa millonaria, ¡¿no es genial?!-decía con un brillo en los ojos

-la admiraría si no nos hubiera quitado a la mejor espía que teníamos y convertirla en su perro faldero-decía molesta Erena empezando a caminar, pues se dio cuenta que podrían escucharlas-vamos se nos hace tarde

-¿qué espía?-preguntando "espera esa chica al lado de Maki… ¡NICO!, ya veo por qué está enojada" pensó la detective esta es la 2da ves en el día que no reconocía rostros "¿qué me pasa…?"-¿cómo Nico acepto ese trabajo de mayordomo o… es guardaespaldas? *risas* con esa estatura poco va defender a su jefa *risas*-se contenía de reírse más fuerte.

-ella le ofreció más dinero y una posición social más elevada ya que ella proviene de una familia numerosa y de bajos ingresos, acepto casi de inmediato diría que a 2 segundos de pensarlo-decía molesta y triste por su antigua colega

-bueno, pensando en su situación anterior cualquiera aceptaría ya que las misiones de espionaje son mayormente suicidas-dijo con razón Tsubasa.

-creo que tienes razón, pero eso no quita el hecho que era la mejor en lo que hacía-decía con melancolía al recordar sus años trabajando juntas-como sea esta es-afirmaba mirando una puerta con el emblema dorado A®

-así es-replico Tsubasa

Entrando se encontraron con 2 oficiales y una chica en overol azul encadenada de manos de unos 25 años a la cual Tsubasa no conocía (esta vez en serio), pero Erena si y se maldecía de hacerlo.

-ERENA CARIÑO ME ESTRAÑASTE-salto esa chica de overol pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y cabeza para abrazar a Erena pues tenía esposas en sus manos dejando a Erena sin poder librarse

-¡HAA! Anju Yuuki suéltame en este instante-decía una sonrojada y enojada Erena tratando de zafarse viendo que era imposible

-¿se conocen?-pregunto Tsubasa ignorando a Erena

-si ella es mi prometida-decía Anju aumentando la fuerza del abrazo

-NO ES CIERTO DESEQUILIBRADA-gritaba Erena inquieta-¿ADEMAS ESO PREGUNTAS ¡IDIOTA!?

-*risa* Erena descuida yo negociare con ella-decía burlonamente como si Erena fuera una rehén

-¿HEEE?...-dijo enojada la peli-lila

-ok señorita Yuuki ¿Cuáles son sus demandas para liberar a mi compañera? no accederemos a su liberación si es lo que pedirá-decía imitando a un policía con una radio de mano

-si me sueltan los grilletes y me dejan ser su colega la soltare-decía siguiéndole el juego a Tsubasa

-¿qué están haciendo… chicas?-pregunto una recién llegada Nozomi, sorprendiendo a los presentes- los guardias que encargue me avisaron de una situación en su oficina pero nunca espere esto*RISA*-la risa de Nozomi provoco un rubor en las 3, 2 por estar jugando y 1 por la situación en que se encontraba.

-lo lamento señorita Nozomi-se disculpaba Anju hacia Nozomi, pues al parecer le tiene bastante respeto a la funcionaria municipal-Perdón cariño~~-decía Anju apretando a Erena antes de separarse y ser liberada de los grilletes por Tsubasa- me presento mejor, soy Anju Yuuki estafadora, ladrona, buceadora, carterista compulsiva de echo aquí está tu billetera cariño y exlíder de una pequeña mafia-ese currículo dejaba bien en claro que clase de persona era pero eso no era lo último que dijo- eso si yo nunca he matado a nadie que no se lo mereciera *risa*… yo y cariño nos conocimos cuando ella recién empezó su carrera de oficial *risita* digamos que ella y yo estamos destinadas a encontrarnos, y ella siempre será la que me encuentre-decía con una sonrisa que le causo escalofríos a Erena

-eso no es cierto, que siempre me asignaran a acasos que siempre estabas involucrada es muy diferente a que quiera-decía Erena claramente disgustada por la actitud de Anju-como sea si estas encarcelada es por obra mía y así te quedaras encerrada, me niego a trabajar con ella Señorita Nozomi-decía frunciendo el ceño

-es una lástima no es decisión tuya Erena, además ella solo intenta que la acepten como compañera no pedírselo, así que si te cae mal acostúmbrate por que hasta que no esté µ's entre rejas tu no podrás romper el acuerdo con Elichii tan fácil, eso implicaría ser cabo otra vez *risa*-decía Nozomi con una sonrisa que parecía amable pero era obvio que era con malicia y burla, y para reafirmar eso le dio los cinco a Anju, Tsubasa únicamente reía internamente ante esta cómica escena.

-esta bien Erena no es para tanto además su experiencia en las sombras nos servirá para saber cómo piensan-dijo la detective a su amiga y colega

-si cariño no seas tan fría, además yo ya no quiero cometer delitos solo tengo 25 años y quiero vivir a la luz alejándome de lo oscuro de mi antigua vida, _no quiero terminar como mi padre después de todo-_ lo último lo dijo tan bajo que no lo escucho ni siquiera Nozomi.

-entiendo… ok te acepto como mi compañera pero nada de cosas raras ¿ok?-dijo advirtiendo a Anju

-bien ¿si ya están? Me gustaría que salieran, su nuevo trasporte personal las espera afuera deben ir a la escena del reciente robo el Musée Nissim De Camondo afuera conocerán a su chofer-con eso dicho Nozomi sale de esa oficina llena de peculiares personalidades

-ok andando-decía Tsubasa a las que serían sus colegas hasta resolver el caso de µ's.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció esta intro? Sé que es corto pero como dije es una introducción, ya se que saben quiénes son las culpables pero vean el desarrollo por favor, bien con respecto a los trabajos de cada uno de los personajes empecemos por µ's.;

Nombre/años/ocupación

Honoka Kousaka;(25) es una crítica de arte bastante reconocida en ese mundillo del arte, intento ser pintora pero no era buna con los olores de las pinturas y prefiere ver que hacer, conoce variadas ramas artísticas por lo que es una experta en su trabajo.

Eli Ayase;(26) es la alcaldesa de parís, está en sus 2 últimos años de este cargo el cual ha tenido por 3 años, proviene de una familia prodigiosa y conocida nacionalmente, por lo que entrar en el puesto por su influencia y carisma fue pan comido.

Kotori Minami;(25) diseñadora de moda introdujo muchos diseños al diario vivir de cada mujer en parís su gusto es exquisito y está entre las diseñadoras de mayor prestigio en Francia.

Umi Sonoda;(25) reportera del periódico "Le Monde" ella también le gusta escribir historias a ocultas, es bastante buena en su trabajo pero no es reconocida por que ella no quiere destacar mucho "apoyar al mundo desde las oscuras letras" es su lema.

Rin Hoshizora;(24) atleta olímpica participando en los juegos de invierno en patinaje artístico ha ganado para el país varias medallas y es una figura muy conocida en Francia.

Maki Nishikino;(24) hija de dueños de diversas minas en el mundo, ella es afortunada por tener todo en bandeja pero ella quería mantenerse ella misma, creando una empresa de telefonía y radiodifusión en pocos años la cual llega a producir sumas millonarias por su servicio excelente y buena atención a clientes.

Nozomi Toujou;(26) ella es la prefecta de parís es decir jefe de la policía nacional y trabaja de mano derecha (colaboración) de la alcaldesa.

Hanayo Koizumi;(24) ella es asistente de su padre el cual es un inventor bastante adelantado a su época el introdujo a Francia las primeras computadoras y trasmisores de radio más potentes, además de ayudar a mejorar la televisión en varios aspectos.

Nico Yazawa;(26) /perro faldero :v jajaja ok no/sirvienta, mayordomo, guardia de Maki Nishikino, antes era espía de la policía nacional, respeta mucho a su nueva jefa pero… la saca de quicio internamente, ella a pesar de ser de baja estatura recibió entrenamiento de cierta peli-morado.

Ahora con A-Rise

Tsubasa Kira;(25) anterior mente como leíste detective privada que varias veces a ayudado o la han ayudado la policía nacional, corre el rumor que ella perteneció a esta, pero Salió por alguna razón que se desconoce. Actualmente miembro del grupo municipal de criminalística A-Rise.

Erena Toudou;(25) Sargento mayor de la policía nacional, ella es una común compañera de Tsubasa en distintos casos y se llevan bien, ella encabezo una encrucijada de la cual atraparon y desarmaron una organización criminal con pocos efectivos y ningún herido de parte de los oficiales, encarcelando personalmente (de lo cual se arrepiente) a su líder Anju Yuuki. Actualmente miembro del grupo municipal de criminalística A-Rise.

Anju Yuuki;(25) Rea, antigua criminal de diferentes ramos, tiene una condena de 10 años y 23 de libertad condicional, ella no ha matado a ningún civil ni policía únicamente ha matado como ella dijo "yo nunca he matado a nadie que no se lo mereciera" convirtiéndola en una anti-héroe. Actualmente miembro del grupo municipal de criminalística A-Rise.

El formato de este Fic será;

1 a 2 caps de µ's

5 a 6 caps de A-Rise

No sé cuántos capítulos creare pero tengo bastante tiempo libre por el momento, durante este año no se, pero intentare actualizar al menos 1 ves al mes, pero como estoy de vacaciones empezare rápido.

Sin mas que decir me despido buenas días/tardes/noches


	2. Intenciones y des-intenciones

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, en este no tendremos pistas pero espero que ustedes con sus teorías resuelvan el caso de µ's antes que termine de escribirlo, en fin agradezco y saludo a; German6688 por tu reseña constructiva y decirme sinceramente en que debo mejorar, sin más demoras empecemos.

P.D este Fic toma calles y edificios de parís/Francia se ubica ente 1960-1970 no tiene exactitud histórica así que no me vengan con que eso no estaba en esa época, si quieren comentar esas cosas comenten cosas constructivas e inspiradoras gracias por leer.

Aclaraciones (si las pongo aquí es porque el anterior era la intro);

 _-Susurros-_

-*acciones entre dialogo*-

-dialogo-

-…-descripción de la situación y "pensamientos del personaje en cuestión"

[N°]= notas de autor al final del Fic

Este Fic no es para fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UNA TRAMA OSCURA EN EL FLASHBACK, SI ERES SENSIBLE ABSTENTE DE LEER ESA PARTE.

* * *

Capítulo 2: "Intenciones y des-intenciones"

Parvis de I´Hôtel de Ville (11:43 A.M)

Después de que Anju se cambiara el overol a un Trench plomo grueso, un pantalón Cargo negro y unas botas de material sintético (parecidas a los que se muestran en Chelsea Look), ya se encontraban afuera con Nozomi presentándoles a la que sería su chofer.

-bien esta es Jennifer kirisame[1], ella será su chofer personal, podrán ocupar sus servicios para lo que sea durante la investigación, con eso dicho me marcho, debo ir a una conferencia de prensa y decir nuestra posición con respecto a esta incómoda situación, nos vemos- se marchaba Nozomi "¿calmada?" pensaron las 3 compañeras las cuales empezaron a presentarse personalmente.

-gusto en conocerla señorita kirisame, será un gusto trabajar con usted mi nombre es Tsubasa Kira-se presentaba de forma amable, le siguió Erena.

-un gusto igualmente señorita Jennifer-le hiso una reverencia que no le hiso gracia a Anju.

-¿qué esperan?, vámonos se nos hace tarde no hay tiempo para presentaciones-dijo Anju forzando una sonrisa y tratando de sonar amable, cosa que tanto Tsubasa como Erena por su percepción desarrollada dedujeron fácilmente que eran celos-¿Por qué me ven así?-decía nerviosa Anju.

-¿desde cuando te volviste un personaje reservado?-dijeron al unísono las 2 compañeras.

-es verdad *tos*, creo que el frio me afecto-dijo con vos preocupada por sí misma y al parecer lo último lo dijo en broma-ok *aclara su garganta* ¡Tú no te acerques a mi prometida!-dijo advirtiendo a Jennifer, cosa que puso color carmesí a Erena nadie sabrá si era rubor o enojo, tal vez ambos.

-Deja de decir Esas cosas enfrente de la nueva, imagínate que se haga una idea equivocada-dijo Erena regañándola.

-¿cómo cual cariño?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona que enojo más a Erena.

-ya vasta las dos, Anju tiene razón en eso que se nos hace tarde-dijo seriamente-por eso, no es momento para coquetear*risita*-terminando de decir eso Tsubasa recibió dos miradas diferentes una furiosa y otra iluminada.

Jennifer no hablo en todo ese tiempo, pero eso no significaba que no reaccionara de una forma que llamo la atención de Tsubasa, era muda y desde hace rato que intentaba comunicarse con ellas diciendo con las manos –mucho gusto soy su chofer, soy muda únicamente por una malformación en mis cuerdas vocales, no causare problemas lo juro señorita - dijo Tsubasa interpretando lo que dijo la rubia de ojos plata.

-no perdóname no quería ser una molestia, además cariño tiene la culpa de coquetearte, espero llevarme bien contigo mi nombre es Anju Yuuki-decía disculpándose.

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa Anju!-decía de nueva cuenta una enojada Erena.

-ya, ya no es para tanto, vámonos yendo tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Tsubasa entrando en la parte delantera del Peugeot 403 negro, seguida de Jennifer que se puso al volante -ya entren- decía impaciente y emocionada nunca había tenido una Chofer. Entraron sentándose en la parte trasera del automóvil terminando la discusión que tenían montada afuera.

El viaje tardo 17 min era un tramo de 4,6 kilómetros del ayuntamiento hasta la mansión/museo por suerte era lunes en la mañana ya eran casi las 12 por lo que las calles estaban con poco tráfico "realmente es cerca de donde atacaron" pensó Tsubasa al darse cuenta de la cercanía entre estos edificios, al llegar varias patrullas obstruían el paso pues el área estaba bajo custodia policial, al salir Tsubasa y las demás mostraron sus placas de A®, a un oficial que estaba afuera en la calle Rue de Monceau resguardando la puerta por la cual se accedía a la escena del crimen.

-A-Rise, ¿verdad?-decía el joven nervioso por la presencia de las nombradas - pasen el dueño los espera está hablando con otros oficiales.

Entrando Erena les susurra algo a sus compañeras-¿ _no les pareció que estaba muy nervioso de nosotras?_

 _-ciertamente pero seguramente porque no le dijeron que veníamos y al parecer es nuevo-_ respondió a Erena una segura Tsubasa llegando afuera del edificio en cuestión, siendo recibidas por el capitán de la policía nacional que las saludo con respeto y les permitió entrar a la escena del crimen.

-según los testigos son mujeres, pero esto es raro ¿por qué solo inmovilizaron a los guardias antes de robar?, ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo robar las cosas de más valor y escapar sin ser vistas?- decía Anju con experiencia.

-ciertamente es raro *quejido*, ¿qué quieren demostrar atacando a todos y robando arte?-concordó con Anju la peli-lila.

-no puede estar más claro-decía Tsubasa sorprendiendo a sus compañeras-ellas buscan demostrar que tienen más experiencia que la propia policía nacional y los guardias de los museos, por eso inmovilizan antes de robar solo piezas de arte pues son objetos irremplazables.

-pero en el mercado negro se demoran décadas en vender cosas así, es más fácil robas joyas u oro para fundirlo y venderlo en otra forma- decía Erena recordando artículos confiscados del mercado negro.

-ciertamente, ¿para que quieres algo que no se puede sacar lucro de ello?… ¿a no ser?… *suspiro* ¡desgraciadas!-decía Anju antes de decir su conclusión-ellas no es que necesiten dinero solo lo hacen por diversión ¿me equivoco?

-bien echo Anju, es lo más cercano a la razón principal, gran parte de la colección robada son piezas que en palabras del dueño son "auténticas" e "irremplazables" no puedes vender un artículo robado de esa magnitud en el mercado negro, pero sus intenciones no cuadran hay muchos huecos en eso en especial su carta de presentación "µ's", para que presentarse de una manera de ¡aquí estamos mírenos, causaremos revuelo en parís, así que atrápennos!, no concuerda la misión de un ladrón de arte es nunca ser etiquetado-decía Tsubasa siendo interrumpida por Anju.

-¡un espectáculo, eso es!, ellas quieren hacerse conocer mediantes sus robos, ¡saliendo a la luz!-Anju decía segura de ello- trabajar en las sombras en sencillo y silencioso, pero ellas no son unas cualquiera ellas quieren causar ruido entre el mundo criminal y policial.

-es una teoría aceptable, pero al parecer parecen intangibles, no dejaron ni una pista de en donde estuvieron primero ni en qué orden robaron, además si fuera poco el sistema CCTV de la mansión, fue desconectado de la corriente eléctrica al igual que la alarma, y no alarmaron a nadie ya que el encargado de las cámaras fue sedado por su propio café así que no dio la alarma, ellas lo tenían planeado desde hace meses por lo que veo-dijo Erena confundida tras meditarlo más tiempo.

-acaso, cariño me dio la razón- decía Anju con los ojos brillando.

-Ugg, Tsubasa ¿otra cosa que agregar a esta teoría?-pregunto Erena.

-no me parece muy probable… solo que no tenemos más pistas de las cuales trabajar, el día que robaron hubo una tormenta de nieve, por lo cual se les perdió la pista de los coches en los cuales salieron-decía Tsubasa.

-¿coches?-preguntaron las 2 compañeras bastante confundidas.

-si coches, es obvio que no se arriesgarían a ser rastreadas en uno, si no que 2 eran necesarios, uno para la mercancía y otro para la mano de obra-decía tras juntar mentalmente el rompecabezas que tenía en mente-y si fuera poco ya sé dónde están los objetos-diciendo esto Erena y Anju estaban atónitas.

-¿q-que como lo sabes?-dijo Anju pues Erena todavía estaba en shock.

-ellas dejaron un código entre las cosas que hicieron y que robaron lo cual me dice donde se encuentra-decía empezando a caminar a la salida por lo que la siguieron sus compañeras, una vez afuera le dijo lo que averiguo al capitán de la policía el cual aplaudiéndole por su capacidad de deducción le dio la orden a sus subordinados para que las escoltaran a donde se encontraran esas piezas de arte.

Entrando al automóvil le informo a Jennifer que se dirigiera hasta el Montparnasse Cemetery el transcurso tardo menos de lo esperado gracias a la escolta se encontraron con un carruaje negro varado justo afuera del cementerio en la acera(específicamente una zona especial para estacionarse), de la calle boulevard Edgar Quinet, al cual verlo Tsubasa se bajó y se dirigió a este abriendo la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con la mayoría de los artículos hurtados y una nota en el asiento trasero de este "Felicidades detective dio con lo que esperaba… ¿o no?" frunciendo el ceño Tsubasa apretó la nota en enojo por el sarcasmo puesto en la nota obviamente dirigido a ella "sabían que me contratarían para este caso, sabían que lo resolvería rápido y sabían que me frustraría al leer esto" pensó con enojo visiblemente alojado en su rostro.

-cada vez me impresionas más Tsubasa ¿cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Erena.

-ellas dejaron un código que al leer los nombres de los objetos hurtados, en conjunto gracias a un complicado rompecabezas da la frase "Transport de mort artistique"-al decir esto Erena y Anju se pusieron frías al ver la expresión de Tsubasa- en este cementerio se encuentra gran mayoría de artistas y es conocido exactamente por eso, además sabían que yo estaría en este caso por su nota, me conocen y conocen mis métodos de deducción, soy una marioneta para ellas-esto último lo dijo con ira en sus ojos esmeralda.

-y-ya son la 13:23 ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso para comer y nos juntamos después?-dijo Erena- _Anju ven conmigo*se apartaron*sé que la vienes recién conociendo pero ¿tú también crees que se lo está tomando muy personal?_

 _-ciertamente, nunca la he visto frustrada, enojada o triste antes, porque la vengo conociendo recién, pero ¿y tú, la has visto así de frustrada?_

 _-solamente en su anterior caso salió mal, muy mal-_ recordando el asesino que trajo muchos dolores de cabeza a todo parís y a su amiga.

-¿qué murmuran allá?-dijo Tsubasa, seria a más no poder.

-nada ya nos íbamos ¿no Anju?-dijo Erena disimulando muy bien su nerviosismo.

-s-si-ella no lo disimulo.

-bien, no preguntare más de que hablaban, nos vemos más tarde chicas-dijo Tsubasa empezando a caminar

-¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Erena al ver que no pedía taxi alguno ni subiéndose al auto.

-voy a ver a mi confidente más cercano, adiós-lo dijo de una manera fría y robótica marchándose.

-¿Y ahora que cariño?-dijo Anju en un tono que no parecía una burla-... te parece, ¿ir a un restaurant cercano, cafetería o vamos a una pizzería?

"De nuevo ese tono que le pasa a esta chica"-oye con respecto a esa "obsesión" que me tienes ¿es broma verdad?-dijo seriamente tomando por sorpresa a Anju.

-Claro que no es una broma, hablo totalmente enserio… acaso ¿te molesta?-lo dijo conservando el tono de vos.

"¿acaso actuaba así en presencia de Tsubasa?"-no… solo es que ¿Por qué actúas de forma diferente ahora?-dijo Erena curiosa ante la actitud que recién conocía de Anju.

-¿Por qué? Dices, pues es que me agradas mucho y actuó así porque quiero conocerte mejor-decía Anju con ese tono de vos que ahora le empezaba a agradar a Erena.

-como sea, vamos tengo un buen lugar para comer al aire libre… y que no se te ocurra escapar… _por favor-_ dijo Erena empezando a caminar junto a Anju.

-O-

Tsubasa parecía ir sin rumbo como perdida en sus pensamientos aun confusos, e irritados, habían sido capases de dañarle la moral y clavar en su subconsciente preguntas como ¿si saben cómo pienso, este caso lo hicieron para que lo descifrara yo fácilmente?¿sus próximos robos los harán de la misma forma o la cambiaran para complicarme?¿por qué me molesta tanto esta situación?¿quiénes son µ's? en eso su destino aparece enfrente de ella, camino en automático como si conociera las calles por instinto, entrando al bar restaurant se sienta en la barra y empieza a hablar.

-Papá dame vino de 23 por favor-le decía con la vista perdida a su padre que atendía la barra.

-no me digas, otro caso que logro llegarte a tus emociones ¿2 en menos de 1 año?, deberías tomarte un descanso de esos tipos de casos, recuerda que tu madre ya no está con nosotros debido al estrés que le causaba solucionar los problemas de otros-decía un hombre de unos 45 años sacando una botella de vino especial que tenía guardada del cual sirvió en un pequeño vaso a su hija-que recuerdos de esta botella ¿no? De la familia de tu madre… deberíamos ir a su tumba un día de estos.

-si papá… dime ¿tú crees que soy especial?

-eres la mujer más perceptiva que conozco, creo que sacaste eso de tu madre ella siempre savia si nos iba mal en el negocio con solo verme a la cara-melancólicamente recordaba el hombre.

-papá me parece que este caso puede ser el más grande en el que estado en toda mi carrera, necesito que me pases algo para defenderme, si es posible Claro-decía mirando una caja de vinos en una repisa.

-claro hijita, que no te preocupe utilizarla si es necesario, se subió a una escalera pequeña para alcanzar la caja y bajarla-aquí tienes hija-abrió la caja la cual contenía una Luger modelo 1906 con munición del calibre 30 y diferentes agregados y modificaciones acoplables-llévate si quieres la caja ya no me sirve-decía apuntando debajo de la barra.

-papá no te metas en problemas ¿ok?

-hija yo no soy, son ellos quienes provocan a tu viejo, además te veo un poco distraída-decía viendo a su hija

-¿Por qué lo dices papá?-decía confundida.

-porque tienes la misma mirada cuando conociste a la víctima del asesinato de tu anterior caso-decía seriamente el padre de Tsubasa entrecerrando sus ojos-no te involucres con alguien que esté en peligro, sufrí al verte en ese estad…

-¡para papá!, no me gusta recordar heridas resientes-decía triste al recordar lo pasado en su anterior caso.

FLASHBACK (sé que los aman y odian por igual).

Junio del anterior año en el mismo bar restaurant de su padre.

-papá ella es Ángela el ayuntamiento me encargo resguardarla en un lugar seguro-decía una Tsubasa feliz de llegar a casa.

-Hmn?... ¿ella es la testigo del homicidio del caníbal ese que persigues?-pregunto su padre.

-si el señor hudrén me pidió personalmente que la cuidara-respondía-él me está confiando muchos aspectos del caso, fue muy comprensivo en mis preferencias, es un gusto trabajar con el… ok papá subo a mi cuarto, ven Ángela.

-s-si Tsubasa.

Al subir a la habitación se encontraba una litera de metal la cual Tsubasa le dio a escoger a Ángela la cual escogió arriba. Así pasaron bastantes días durante la investigación del cual ambas se volvieron muy unidas casi la sombra de la otra, el padre de Tsubasa se le veía más alegre por su hija y el caso se estaba resolviendo fácilmente… pero no todo es tranquilidad, una nueva escena del crimen apareció y ambas (más que amigas) se encontraban viendo el lugar que estaba en ruinas, por un descuido de Tsubasa se separan para no encontrarse, lo cual a Tsubasa le causa una desesperación muy grande no sabe qué hacer o que pistas seguir, se guía por su instinto que estaba en lo correcto como siempre la llevo a una parte alejada del edificio siendo seguida por un oficial, se encontró con algo que no quería ver, que no quería reconocer, con algo que la dejo helada, encontró al asesino pero también a su víctima más reciente Ángela, esa cosa no persona cosa, la estaba mordiendo y arrancando carne del brazo de la muchacha de 24 años con esos dientes ensangrentados imagen que nunca se le borrara a Tsubasa[2], pero lo que más la impresionaba era quien era, el propio señor hudrén, sin dudarlo 2 veces le quita el arma al oficial a su lado y le mete un balazo en el hombro, llena de ira le sigue deformando el rostro con cada bala que disparaba.

- _Ts…b…aa-_ decía Ángela en sus pocas reservas de energía que le quedaban.

-¡ÁNGELA!, NO TE ATREBAS A CERRAR ESOS OJOS… NI LO PIENSES IDIOTA-Tsubasa se abalanza para recoger a Ángela dándose cuenta de la gravedad de las heridas y del puñal en su espalda-NO, No, no me dejes quédate aquí conmigo ya viene la ayuda, no quiero que lo que pasamos juntas acabe*sollozo*-Tsubasa empieza a abrazarla- t-te quiero…

-ta…te… am..l… s..fe…iz…Ts…sa…-diciendo eso decae en los brazos de Tsubasa quien se rompe en un llanto, los oficiales llegaban al lugar entre ellos Erena quien veía la escena con incredulidad, todo acabo tan mal…

Tsubasa estuvo fuera de los casos por 6 meses de los cuales los primeros 2 recibió visitas constantes de ánimo de Erena.

-Erena quiero que lo que me paso se mantenga en secreto, ¿ok?, intentare hacer todo lo posible por borrar de mi mente este incidente, quiero que actúes de ahora en adelante como que nada hubiera pasado y por mi parte también lo hare, si alguien pregunta sobre el caso hablemos con indiferencia ¿ok?-decía a su amiga una sollozante oji-esmeralda.

"como puede castigarse así después de todas las cosas buenas que vivió junto a Ángela, pero yo respetare esa decisión"-si Tsubasa, haré todo lo que este en mi poder para que nunca se sepa esto… amiga me han encargado un caso lejos de parís posiblemente pasen meses sin vernos, cuídate ¿sí?-decía Erena salió de esa habitación despidiéndose de un abrazo de consolación a su amiga.

En esa habitación con nada que le volviera a recordar a su amada se encerraba Tsubasa en la culpa, en la ira, en la depresión de perder lo más hermoso que había logrado tener en esa vida y que con mucho esfuerzo de su brillante mente trataba de olvidar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tsubasa se encontraba en su nueva oficina en el ayuntamiento, terminando de recordar lo que le causaba tanto daño tratando de que no le afectara a su personalidad de nuevo, mirando el reloj que marcaban las 17:04 se levantó y camino fuera y una voz en su cabeza le decía repetidamente "esta ves hazlo bien, confió en ti", una lagrima pasajera apareció en su rostro antes de desaparecer por la determinada mano de Tsubasa.

-eso tenlo por seguro… _Ángela_ -dijo con una sonrisa que a pesar de la tristeza que tenía acumulada, su meta era ser feliz por ella y por quien ya no estaba a su lado.

Caminando hacia la cafetería cercana que dedujo que era en la que se encontraría con Honoka, en aquel lugar se escuchaba música en vinilo y parecía estilo inglés por sus decoraciones se sentó cerca de la entrada, afuera empezó a nevar nuevamente pero con poca fuerza, en ella ya ni se notaba que había recordado una parte muy triste de su reciente pasado, demostrando la capacidad mental que posee para olvidar o forzarse a no recordar cosas, es algo que saco de su padre que no se pone triste al hablar de su difunta esposa.

-¡Tsubasa gracias por venir!-decía llegando Honoka con una sonrisa muy alegre, sentándose al lado de Tsubasa, coloco un manual de grandes proporciones en la mesa, Pidieron sus órdenes y empezaron a hablar nuevamente

-me conto Nozomi que resolviste y encontraste las piezas robadas, de verdad eres fabulosa en tu trabajo-dijo felizmente la inocente peli-naranja.

-bueno…*masajeándose el hombro* no todas, la vasija más importante de la colección no se encontraba en ese carruaje-decía Tsubasa-el "printemps pilier" no fue hallado y al parecer esos ladrones me conocen muy bien-decía disgustada- ¿qué historia tiene esa vasija señorita Honoka?

Honoka abrió su manual buscando el nombre y empezó a hablar;

-el "printemps pilier" es la vasija que se le fue quitado al duque sin nombre a finales del siglo XII por bandidos de las viñas, se encontró hace más de 120 años y se dice que era un regalo para su amada fallecida-al decir eso Tsubasa únicamente hiso una mueca que pronto desapareció, mostrando una sonrisa dijo

-que interesante ¿por qué crees que la quieran ellas?-decía desapareciendo por completo ese sentimiento fugas que tenía.

-realmente no lo capto, *sorbo* no puede venderse algo como eso en el mercado negro y no creo que lo guarden para una exposición privada pues sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo por simple satisfacción personal, ¿no crees?-decía degustando su pedido mientras Tsubasa pensaba.

-si eso mismo escribí en el informe que hice esta tarde-respondía Tsubasa.

-¿cómo están las enamoradas?-dijo Anju llegando junto a Erena las cuales se sentaron por el gesto de Honoka en frente de ellas, para Tsubasa eso fue un puñal, cosa que alerto a Erena.

-Anju, no molestes durante una investigación y mejor aporta algo útil-dijo Erena regañando a Anju y viendo de reojo a Tsubasa-¿han averiguado algo señorita Honoka?

-no, tenemos las mismas conclusiones sobre este robo-dijo Honoka viendo a Tsubasa la cual parecía perdida en sus pensamientos "¿esta distante? pero si recién estaba en una postura más animada" pensó una ignorante Honoka-¿te pasa al…-no pudo continuar por la interrupción de Erena.

-Tsubasa eso en tu cintura ¿es lo que creo que es?-lo que dijo Erena era para tapar la pregunta de Honoka, pero también por ver lo que llevaba consigo Tsubasa.

-s-si es la Luger modelo 1906 de mi padre ¿no es genial?- respondió con emoción fingida "gracias Erena" pensaba Tsubasa agradeciendo esa interrupción- es para que no ocurra algo com…-se dio cuenta tarde de que por su emoción dijo algo de más, empezándose a ver angustiada y en cierto grado triste.

"no puede ser Tsubasa por que eres así de boquifloja" pensó Erena acompañada de un facepalm muy notorio.

-¿sucede algo Tsubasa?-pregunto Honoka viendo la retención de lágrimas en los ojos esmeraldas de Tsubasa.

-y-yo voy al baño, ya vuelvo-decía decaída caminando hacia el baño del local.

-Cariño ¿sabes algo?- Anju curiosa pregunto quitándole las palabras de la boca a Honoka.

-es… si, pero ella es la indicada para decirles a su tiempo, señorita Honoka no saques este tema a conversación en frente de ella, ni nada que tenga que ver con parejas felices-decía Erena advirtiendo seriamente no solo a Honoka si no también a Anju.

Ambas asintieron y al llegar Tsubasa solo se encontraba Honoka con su manual.

-¿y las demás?-pregunto la recién llegada

-fueron al ayuntamiento a preguntar ¿dónde se quedara Anju por su nuevo trabajo con la policía nacional?-respondió sin desviar la vista del manual- _perdón-_ susurro pero Tsubasa no escucho.

-bien yo ya me voy yendo, tengo que ver a mi gato que no le alcance a dar de comer cuando Salí de casa después de almorzar, nos vemos señorita Honoka-dijo Tsubasa tomando una caja que traía consigo- además debo dejar "esto" en mi oficina-se disponía a marchar pero Honoka la interrumpió.

-¿E-estas libre el sábado?-dijo nerviosa la peli naranja

-Hmn… si ¿por?-decía confirmando el día libre que tenia

-debo ir a una exposición artística de la era moderna y me gustaría invitarte pues has sido muy amable conmigo-dijo la oji-azul con un muy pequeño rubor en su rostro

-me encantaría después me das los detalles este es mi número de teléfono "XX-XXXX-XXXX", bien nos vemos- al salir del café y caminar unas calles salto de alegría y felicidad, cosa que vio la oji-azul ocultándose entre las personas que estaban en el lugar.

-perdóname por esas notas Tsubasa… eres la mejor detective que he llegado a conocer y admirar, nos vemos-decía al aire, cosa que nadie escucho por lo concurrido que estaba, era la hora de volver a casa para la mayoría de transeúntes, en esa noche que nevaba de la misma manera que los sentimientos de Tsubasa hacia su pasado; lenta y desvaneciéndose en el suelo.

* * *

Prometí que sería más largo lo sé pero estaba inspirado y me salió esto, y ya agote todo lo que puede salir de mi mente.

¿Qué les parece el pasado de Tsubasa?

¿Honoka conoce muy bien a Tsubasa?

¿Erena se está interesando o no por Anju?

¿La mente de Tsubasa aguantara la presión del caso?

¿Habrá o no algo del perro faldero de Nico? (P.D me encanta el NicoMaki no crean que lo hago por mala onda solo lo hago por que la situación me parece cómica)

Notas de autor

[1]=¿les conté que soy fan de Touhou?

[2]=abecés me impresiono de mi mórbida imaginación

Esto se lo dejo a su criterio, acepto sugerencias y si estoy dispuesto a que esta historia la guíen los fans, además quiero decir que de misterio se poco por eso hice que Tsubasa sea una genio resolviendo misterios y rompecabezas ella sería la Saitama de los misterios pero claro nunca tan fuerte.

Bien para aclarar algo Ángela es el nombre de uno de los Personajes de un libro que estoy escribiendo, que no sé dónde publicar pues no es un Fic si no una obra "original" si se le puede llamar a algo así hoy en día.

Bien me despido

* * *

actulizacion rapida

GRACIAS Night Flying por tu sugerencia


	3. inocente malicia

-Regalo para los que ganaron la votación ustedes decidirán a quien dibujo a continuación en la cuenta de deviantart díganlo en los comentarios-

Capitulo concentrado en Honoka

Aclaraciones

-Susurros-

-*acciones entre dialogo*-

-dialogo-

-…-descripción de la situación y "pensamientos del personaje en cuestión"

[N°]= notas de autor al final del Fic

Este Fic se terminó de escribir de las 2:y tanto a.m. hasta las 6:50 a.m. soy lo que se llama un madrugador. Este capítulo está lleno de referencias tanto al mundo de la música, el arte o el de anime.

Este Fic no es para fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Cap. 3: "inocente malicia"

Lunes, Casa de Honoka 9:26 A.M a 7 minutos del ayuntamiento (corriendo)

Honoka estaba profundamente dormida, después de que el anterior día trabajara hasta tarde como voluntaria en la biblioteca nacional, ayudando a los agentes de la policía nacional a buscar los registros de las piezas de arte que se encontraban en la mansión que hace ya 4 días la saqueo µ's con intenciones desconocidas para los oficiales. Cuando de repente se escucha su teléfono de sobremesa el cual se encuentra en su mueble junto a su cama. Honoka con pocas fuerzas de voluntad intenta hacer lo posible de suministrarse eso que tanto trabajo le cuesta en las mañanas "ganas", por fin levantándose con menos ganas que antes, coge el teléfono y sentándose para poder escuchar mejor, alguien en la otra línea la despierta más rápido que un café matutino.

-Honoka espero que estés plácidamente dormida durante nuestra reunión- decía calmadamente una vos que obviamente pertenecía a Nozomi.

-N-no estoy dormida, de echo estoy lista para ir Nozomi- decía con el teléfono en sus brazos corriendo por su habitación para arreglarse lo más rápido posible- ¿y-ya llego?-pregunto Honoka preocupada por la hora que era.

-aun no pero ya llame a su oficina y nadie respondió, agradece que hoy hay tráfico por donde ella viene-decía Nozomi con el mismo tono que antes.

-Uwaaa!-grito Honoka, escuchándose un golpe del su lado de la línea.

-¿te enredaste con el cable del teléfono de nuevo?-dijo como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

-yo nunc… bueno ya n… si…-dijo Honoka cada vez bajando más la vos, terminándose de vestir con su chándal y un abrigo cuadrille que le cubría hasta las rodillas y pescando su bufanda se preparaba para salir-nos vemos Nozomi, espérenme ¿sí?

-nos vemos Honoka-dijo Nozomi despidiéndose sin responder a Honoka, la cual empezó a correr hasta el ayuntamiento a toda prisa, pero algo inevitable se puso entre ella y su destino, su cafetería favorita, intentando no mirar corría más rápido pero el olor a limón la hiso detenerse en seco rápidamente miro y habían sacado del horno un píe de limón recién horneado, sin esperar más entro rápido ordeno un trozo lo pago y salió corriendo de nuevo todo en menos de 1 minuto, llegando al ayuntamiento a las 9:47. Entrando y fijándose que Nozomi no estuviera por los alrededores comió maratónicamente el trozo de píe que estaba en una cajita de cartón, terminando satisfecha de comerlo se limpió el rostro y entro a la oficina de Eli donde estaba Nozomi con la mirada de que haría su movimiento especial "Washi Washi Max" del que todas sus amigas temían.

-Nozomi perdón por favor ten piedad-hiso la reverencia de cuerpo completo [1] demostrando su arrepentimiento.

-Nozomi piénsalo un poco, ella es la primera en llegar después de nosotras así que, ¿por qué castigarla?-dijo Eli intentando calmar a Nozomi.

-de acuerdo, pero no des escusas por teléfono de nuevo ¿ok? Honoka-dijo de la misma forma que en la mañana.

-s-si-respondió parándose Honoka.

-¿trajiste la información que te pedimos acerca de ellos?-pregunto Eli seriamente

-si aquí esta, era parte de mis registros como crítica pero quédatelos, tengo el respaldo en mi oficina- decía Honoka pasándole una carpeta llena de fotos y documentos artísticos.

-sí que trabajaste hasta tarde con esos oficiales, ten tu recompensa por investigar a los diferentes creadores y creadoras de esas piezas de arte-dijo Nozomi entregándole una fotografía de un monje medieval- ya sabes que hacer

-gracias me será de ayuda Nozomi-dijo pero empezó a dudar-¿Para quién es esa información?, no tiene nada que ver con lo que planeamos, Exceptuando los nombres de los artículos robados-pregunto Honoka ignorante de las maquinaciones de sus compañeras.

-Es simplemente una nueva E=mc2 para nuestra nueva detective-dijo Eli con una sonrisa-pero como ella es Einstein lo revolera con los ojos vendados.

-¿qué le planean hacer a Tsubasa?-dijo Honoka preocupada por la detective que tanto admiraba, se formó un silencio incomodo las miradas que se daban Honoka y Eli podrían cortar si fueran cuchillos, ella no savia que planeaba su superior y amiga pero no le agradaba fuese lo que fuese.

-Disculpen-dijo una vos atrás quitando la presión del momento y sorprendiendo a la 3 que se encontraban en esa habitación.

-Señorita Tsubasa adelante venga- dijo Eli con una sonrisa ensayada miles de veces para que pareciera natural [2]-déjame presentarles ella es la experta en arte y prodigiosa critica Honoka Kousaka, ella no estará en tu equipo pero siéntete libre de preguntarle lo que quieras saber acerca de la colección robada-decía presentando a Honoka que pensaba rápidamente en que decir.

\- gusto en conocerte he leído en los diarios que eres una detective excepcional-"maldición ¿enserio no pude pensar en algo mejor?" estrecho la mano de Tsubasa con una sonrisa honesta "cierto Umi me conto cuando la entrevisto, puedo mencionarla ¡gracias Umi!"[3]- además mi amiga Umi me dice que te ha entrevistado para su columna de persona del mes-a lo cual Tsubasa empieza a hablar.

Honoka no entendió muy bien lo que dijo Tsubasa por el esmeralda de sus ojos "ni por el cuadro; Impression, soleil levant me he impresionado tanto" pensaba Honoka sin escuchar a Tsubasa y cuando estaba terminando ella se dio cuenta que estaba describiendo a Umi y por los rostros de asombro de Nozomi y Eli supo que acertó.

-wow eres increíble que puedes sacar de mi- dijo sin pensarlo 2 veces, de alguna una manera sonaba como una orden.

-Honoka deja respirar a Tsubasa ella tiene un grupo que atrapar-dijo Eli regañándola por su actitud infantil, a lo que Honoka respondió con un puchero aún más infantil.

\- descuide alcaldesa no me molesta… veamos… puedo decir que eres enérgica, te gusta correr y hacer ejercicio además de tener una fotografía en tu bolcillo derecho de tu chándal que posiblemente sea de un familiar o un cuadro que fue robado, además de que parece que te gusta el pié de limón pues tienes rastros de crema en tu bufanda la cual es de 100% algodón ¿o me equivoco?-todo lo que le dijo lo escucho como si le estuvieran dedicando una serenata, no se desconcentro ni un segundo, hasta ahora que andaba en las nubes que ni se dio cuenta de la 5ta chica recién llegada, Regreso en si por el grito de alegría de Tsubasa-¡ERENA! Que gusto encontrarte aquí, cuanto sin vernos, 4 meses ¿no?-dijo Tsubasa.

"¿Quién? ¿Por qué Tsubasa se ve feliz?, me molesta no conocer eso, creí ser su fan más fiel, ella dijo no tener amigas cercanas eso si hace más de un año de eso, pero aun así ¿ella puede cambiar tan rápido?, que pasa con ese animado rencuentro…" no termino de pensar cuando escucho algo que le llamo su atención.

-…señorita Tsubasa ya se conocen y saben cómo trabaja la otra, por eso me gustaría formalizar el equipo que atrapara a µ's del cual su nombre clave es A-Rise…- dijo Eli dejando con más preguntas a Honoka pero una en especial.

"¿Saben cómo trabaja la otra y estarán en el mismo equipo" pensó frustrada por no entenderlo "¿eso quiere decir que estuvieron en un caso hace poco? Que yo sepa no hay registros de nada en los archivos que me deja leer ella Nozomi" [4] mirando a Nozomi con cara de ¿tu sabias esto? Ella solo respondió con la sonrisa que siempre la destaca y afirmo con señas de que ellas serian equipo. Absorta en sus preguntas se percató que la "otra" se había ido y que Tsubasa empezaba a hablarle.

-señorita Honoka si no es molestia me gustaría invitarla esta tarde a conversar con respecto a esas piezas de arte robadas- le dijo seriamente con una sonrisa que le derretía por dentro.

"esto e-es ¿una cita, una cita con la persona que más admiro?, Cálmate"- pensó antes de hablar-claro ¿dónde?-decía con exceptiva.

-que tal en la cafetería que le gusta tanto-dijo provocando una sonrisa imborrable en Honoka.

"QUE BIEN ME CONOCES" pensó tras escuchar aquello- allí nos vemos, yo me desocupo a las 17:20 a las 17:30 nos vemos allí-decía dándole de nueva cuenta la mano para despedirse, al salir ella Honoka se le notaba el nerviosismo y expectación de la que sería su cita, en ese momento entran 2 personas que llaman su atención.

-Nico, Maki como están llegan un poco tarde-decía Honoka recalcando los hechos.

-hola Honoka, ¿cómo se encuentra tu hermana? [5]-pregunto Maki con tono amable, pero su rostro decía otra cosa, típico en ella.

-bien Maki, ¿y Nico no habla?-pregunto Honoka.

-créeme sí que lo hace, pero últimamente se ha estado apegando al código de los mayordomos vistiéndose así y tratándome de Ama o Señorita la mayoría del tiempo, yo digo que únicamente lo hace por fastidiarme*gruñe* ¡Enana te están saludando responde por lo menos!-decía enojada Maki al ver como Nico no se inmutaba por sus palabras.

-si Señorita, muy buenos días para usted señorita Honoka-se lo dijo en un tono refinado no común en ella.

-¿desde cuándo esta así?-pregunto Honoka- da escalofríos.

-desde que hace una semanas le dije que se tomara más enserio su trabajo, pero ahora cuando le digo que vuelva a ser la misma se niega, me resulta increíble que extrañe lo presumida y molesta que era-dijo Maki con cierta molestia y melancolía.

-permiso para hablar señorita-dijo Nico con exactamente el mismo tono de vos que antes.

-¡Habla cuando te dé la gana idiota, no me andes preguntando cada 2 por 3!-dijo aún más molesta Maki.

-vi a Erena, mi ex-compañera de trabajo afuera, me permite ir a saludarla Señorita-decía con una sonrisa que parecía de alegría, cosa que descoloco a Maki.

-¡con la policía nacional ya no tienes nada Nico!, ¡tú firmaste el contrato, ahora tu trabajas para mí!, ¡entendido!-dijo Maki perdiendo la única oportunidad de tragarse su orgullo y permitir que Nico volviera a ser la misma de siempre.

-como desee Ama- dijo sin expresión alguna quedando al lado de Maki, quien ahora se daba cuenta de la oportunidad perdida.

"Esa sonrisa que puso era la única que he visto en ella en semanas y yo voy y se la quitó ¿qué buena jefa soy no?" pensó Maki arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo.

-Maki, Honoka ya trajo la información que les daremos a A®, Kotori no se le olvido colocar la nota ¿verdad?-pregunto Eli expectante de la respuesta de la joven.

-nota, ¿Qué nota?- Honoka Preguntaba sin respuesta.

-sí, gracias a Nozomi, Umi logro hacer una letra irreconocible para cualquier experto-respondió Maki ignorando a Honoka.

-Tsubasa tiene una mente increíblemente prodigiosa y sin esfuerzo resolverá esta situación por eso es mejor atacar a su mente primero-dijo Nozomi.

-¿q-que nota pusieron, que le harán a Tsubasa?-casi gritaba Honoka por la desesperación

-cálmate Honoka, no es nada que ella no pueda afrontar, únicamente queremos que sepa que la conocemos bien y que se prepare para combatirnos-dijo Eli levantándose y mirando por la ventana.

-Elichii está en lo cierto, tras un poco de presión salen diamantes Honoka-agregaba Nozomi.

-¿Por qué no me contaron?-pregunto con impotencia la peli naranja.

-porque sabíamos que te opondrías, sabemos que la admiras desde hace mucho, y si queríamos que saliera bien todas la piezas tenían que encajar-dijo Eli apartando la vista de la venta y mostrándole una sonrisa amable y no fingida a Honoka.

-entiendo ya no preguntare-decía ya una rendida Honoka.

La menor parte de la mañana ellas discutían de cuál sería su próximo golpe y el resto es esta se concentraron en cosas más triviales como que a Honoka la invitaron el sábado a una exposición artística de la era moderna, que Maki logro posicionarse entre las empresas con menos estrés del país, que Eli estaba organizando el Baile de mediados de invierno para fines de Enero, Nozomi teniendo una conferencia junto a Eli sobre el robo provocado por µ's y su efecto en la cultura del país, ademas recibiendo la noticia de que encontraron la mayoría de piezas de arte robadas, la llegada de Umi junto a Kotori con propuestas de más presupuesto para el periódico, así el día trascurría para ellas.

15:36 oficina de Honoka en el ayuntamiento (oficina de enriquecimiento cultural nacional)

Honoka se encontraba pensativa recostada en el escritorio de su oficina, pues vio a Tsubasa con muy mala cara llegar al ayuntamiento después de estar desaparecida por 2 horas, además que ella claramente llevaba algo que Honoka no le vio esta mañana, un funda atada a la cintura donde obviamente tenía un arma. Aquello la sorprendió a sobremanera nunca se hubiera imaginado que Tsubasa aquella detective que tanto admiraba odiara tanto a µ's "¿abra sido la nota que dejaron para ella?, ¿tanto le afecto?" pensaba triste de ver a Tsubasa en ese estado.

-¿por qué esa cara digna de un cuadro de Edvard Munch?-pregunto una vos conocida dirigiéndose a Honoka.

-Señora Marión, perdón no quería distraerla de su trabajo-decía disculpándose Honoka al ver a su colega con cara claramente preocupada-solo es que no he dormido bien hoy es todo.

-¿es así, o la presencia de "alguien" en el ayuntamiento te distrae?-decía la señora de 35 años a su ahora ruborizada compañera-acerté, de verdad que la admiras mucho.

-s-sí, es que siempre ha sido tan inteligente y segura de sí misma que es un poco difícil no admirarla-decía Honoka al recordar cómo conoció a Tsubasa.

-¿puedo preguntar, Cómo es que te volviste una seguidora de su trabajo?-preguntaba con curiosidad Marión.

-bueno todo paso cuando…

RACCONTO (recuento de lo vivido/Ejemplo: Megamente de DreamWorks) POV Honoka

Yo tenía 16 años la primera vez que supe de ella, fue durante una investigación policial acerca de un secuestrador y asesino, las autoridades mandaron que en los periódicos y en carteles esparcidos por toda la ciudad se colocara cómo lo describían las victimas que lograron escapar del, fue entonces cuando una joven estudiante descifro el misterio en un tiempo que impresiono a la policía y solo con las vagas descripciones de los periódicos y carteles. atraparon al asesino al día siguiente de que ella diera a conocer su teoría que era correcta, desde entonces la policía nacional y el ayuntamiento le confió información de casos más complicados que ella resolvía como si de respirar se tratara, "ella es genial, es como si fuera un sueño que una persona así exista" pensaba yo acerca de ella en ese tiempo, ella se adelantó años de estudios gracias a una beca dada por el ayuntamiento y a los 18 años ya era detective en la policía nacional, pero de un día para otro dejo su puesto para trabajar de detective privado, se escribían muchas cosas de ellas en los diarios que coleccione, se decía que no había caso que no pudiera resolver… pero hace 1 año se perdió registro de ella, nadie sabe con exactitud que paso con la tan aclamada detective, desapareció del ojo público. Pero ahora ella trabaja aquí es increíble es un sueño hecho realidad la persona que más admiro trabajando en el mismo techo que yo "es genial".

Fin del RACCONTO y del POV Honoka.

Tras contarle a su compañera, Honoka con más ánimos continúo trabajando, el recordar su pasado le trajo la inspiración suficiente para continuar su trabajo.

-¿cómo está tu hija?-pregunto Honoka a su superior.

-Cáterin está bien, se sacó el primer lugar en un concurso de pintura de su colegio, eso me recuerda, ¿ya decidiste quien te acompañara el sábado a la exposición?-pregunto con curiosidad la mayor.

-no aun no decido… _pero ya tengo pensado a quien-_ decía Honoka en vos baja.

-¿así quién?-el oído de Marión era de temer.

-no te incumbe-decía esto con un puchero y levantando los brazos del enojo.

-que miedo~~-dijo en tono burlón la mayor.

Tras continuar avanzando en el informe para la exposición que se acercaba, Honoka empezó a ojear esa fotografía que le paso Nozomi, aquella foto era ligeramente más pesada que cualquier otra, cuando de repente recuerda lo vivido esa mañana, "¿Quién es esa Erena, y como conoció a Tsubasa?, que yo recuerde en las pocas fotos que se secaban de Tsubasa nunca se veía a esa Erena" pensaba u poco molesta "tal vez le pregunte a Nozomi mañana, ya que no está aquí debido a que fue a hacer el inventario de los objetos encontrados, ¿y si le pregunto directamente? Ni loca que vergüenza me daría, quedaría como una entrometida" tras pensar eso Marión interrumpió.

-ya te puedes retirar Honoka yo me quedare revisando tu informe-decía la mayor quitándole a Honoka el informe de su escritorio-si puedes pídele a Eli que mande a Enrique de publicidad para que me ayude con la preparación del trabajo para mañana, pero si estas ocupada yo después iré a avisarle.

-no te preocupes, de echo tengo que ir a buscar un manual que me dará ella-dijo Honoka recordando que en el almuerzo Eli le dijo que lo pasara a buscar en la tarde-nos vemos Marión-despidiéndose salió rápidamente de su oficina eran ya las 17:00, se desocupo antes de tiempo pesaba, podría ir a su casa a cambiarse pero era mejor que no, llego a la oficina de la alcaldesa y entrando solo se encontraba la rubia revisando con entusiasmo el informe de Tsubasa, al fijarse de que Honoka estaba en la habitación empezó a hablar.

-ella de verdad nos ve como un caso serio, deberías echarle un vistazo a lo que piensa acerca de µ's, incluso llego con su licencia de portador de armas de fuego junto a su informe del caso-decía Eli a Honoka de una forma que Honoka no se lo tomo para mal.

-¿lo dices con orgullo Eli?-pregunto seriamente Honoka.

-no, solamente es que me impresiona lo perspicaz que puede llegar a ser para resolver en su primer día lo que los policías no pudieron en 3-decía honestamente ojeando de nueva cuenta el informe-¿vienes por el manual?

-sí, recuerda que quede con ella en media hora más-respondió Honoka.

-aquí está, es un poco pesado si quieres puedo hacer que lleven el resto de tus cosas a tu casa más tarde, para que no te cueste llevártelo a tu reunión con Tsubasa-dijo Eli con notable amabilidad.

-gracias estaré a las 19:00 en adelante en mi casa, ¡ha! Cierto, Marión quiere que mandes a llamar a Enrique de publicidad a su oficina-dijo la menor recordando lo que le dijo su superior.

-Bien se lo avisare, nos vemos mañana Honoka-le decía despidiéndose de Honoka que se dirigía a la puerta.

Honoka se giró hacia Eli y haciendo una reverencia salió del lugar dirigiéndose a la cafetería, no tenía prisa pues le faltaban aun unos cuantos minutos para su encuentro por lo que se puso a tararear "Love Me Do" de esa banda que estaba ganado popularidad en estos tiempos, de pronto empezó a nevar, más despacio eso sí que en los anteriores días por lo que apresuro el paso y llegaba a la cafetería, se detuvo unos segundos al ver por la ventana a Tsubasa esperándola en la mesa cerca de la entrada.

-¡Tsubasa gracias por venir!-dijo con una felicidad imborrable de encontrarse con quien tanto admiraba, Honoka pidió un café con Coulant de chocolate de acompañamiento, Tsubasa por otra parte pidió un té verde y un Paris-Brest -me conto Nozomi que resolviste y encontraste las piezas robadas, de verdad eres fabulosa en tu trabajo-dijo Honoka de la manera más honesta posible.

-bueno…-el estrés la hiso auto-masajearse el hombro, Honoka le puso toda la atención posible tras ver su notable estrés-no todas, la vasija más importante de la colección no se encontraba en ese carruaje, el "printemps pilier" no fue hallado y al parecer esos ladrones me conocen muy bien- tras decir eso Honoka sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo-¿qué historia tiene esa vasija señorita Honoka?

Buscando en el manual que se encontraba en la mesa "veamos… printemps, printemps ¡Bingo! el printemps pilier" pensaba mientras buscaba esa pieza de arte.

-el "printemps pilier" es la vasija que se le fue quitado al duque sin nombre a finales del siglo XII por bandidos de las viñas, se encontró hace más de 120 años y se dice que era un regalo para su amada fallecida-tras decir eso sintió que Tsubasa había tiritado, pero al mirarla ella solo sonreía "que raro, estoy segura que ella reaccionó ante el relato" pensó Honoka.

-que interesante, ¿por qué crees que la quieran ellas?- dijo eso sin borrar su sonrisa.

"¿acaso está intentando ocultar algo? Como sea debo responder" pensó después de la pregunta de Tsubasa-realmente no lo capto, *sorbo* no puede venderse algo como eso en el mercado negro y no creo que lo guarden para una exposición privada pues sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo por simple satisfacción personal, ¿no crees?-tras formular esa respuesta esperaba que diría Tsubasa.

-si eso mismo escribí en el informe que hice esta tarde-aquella respuesta de Tsubasa le dio más curiosidad de que pensaba acerca de µ's, pero antes de poder incluso preguntarle una vos las desconcertó a ambas.

-¿cómo están las enamoradas?- la criminal Anju Yuuki que Honoka conoció gracias a Nozomi el día domingo había aparecido en escena junto a alguien que no quería recordar esa tal conocida de Tsubasa, Erena.

-Anju, no molestes durante una investigación y mejor aporta algo útil-tras decir eso Erena miro a Tsubasa para luego dirigirse a Honoka-¿han averiguado algo señorita Honoka?

"¿porque la ves a ella primero, Acaso sucede algo que no se?" pensó y paso a decir-no, tenemos las mismas conclusiones sobre este robo- tras decir eso miro a Tsubasa y al fijarse en sus reacciones pensó "¿esta distante? pero si recién estaba en una postura más animada… debo averiguar que paso en su anterior caso" y empezó su pregunta-¿te pasa al…- pero se vio interrumpida por Erena.

-Tsubasa eso en tu cintura ¿es lo que creo que es?-Erena pregunto dejando a Honoka con las ganas de seguir preguntando pero también tenía curiosidad por que traía esa arma de fuego.

-s-si es la Luger modelo 1906 de mi padre ¿no es genial?-empezó a hablar Tsubasa que había estado callada hasta ese momento- es para que no ocurra algo com…- ¿cómo qué? Esa pregunta permaneció en el aire ni Honoka ni Anju se enteraban de lo que hablaba Tsubasa y por qué se detuvo. Erena se vio frustrada por algo y puso su mano en su frente reteniendo esa misma frustración.

"¿qué sucede, acaso paso algo importante para que Tsubasa esté al borde del llanto, de que no me he enterado?" se preguntaba Honoka con impotencia al no saber que le pasaba a Tsubasa-¿sucede algo Tsubasa?

\- y-yo voy al baño, ya vuelvo-Tsubasa claramente ocultaba algo de su anterior caso

"pero ¿qué paso en ese caso sin registro alguno?" pensaba Honoka con temor a que pudiera decir algo que hiriera a Tsubasa

-Cariño ¿sabes algo?-pregunto repentinamente Anju a Erena

"yo quería preguntar lo mismo, pero no importa quien haga la pregunta, es la misma después de todo… Espera ¿Cariño, qué relación tienen estas 2?" pensaba Honoka cuestionándose lo que escucho.

\- es… si, pero ella es la indicada para decirles a su tiempo, señorita Honoka no saques este tema a conversación en frente de ella, ni nada que tenga que ver con parejas felices-diciendo eso Erena, Honoka quedo en un serio shock

"¿parejas felices, porque a Tsubasa le dolería la felicidad de otros, acaso rompió con su pareja, Erena sabrá lo que paso el año pasado con Tsubasa?" tras pensar no hiso más que asentar ante la petición de Erena.

-oye Anju yo ya me voy a mi casa, ¿dónde te han asignado a quedarte? Para pasar a dejarte pues ya es tarde y no quiero que escapes para cometer delitos de nuevo- decía Erena dispuesta a marcharse con Anju.

-Hmn… no tengo, no me han dicho nada, ¿y si pasamos al ayuntamiento de una carrera a preguntar?-proponía Anju sonriéndole a Erena

-Jennifer está esperando afuera, así que no sería mala idea, nos vemos señorita Honoka-se despedía Erena saliendo junto a Anju.

-adiós Honoka, Suerte-se despidió guiñándole el ojo al salir, Partiendo en el auto estacionado afuera.

-¿y las demás?- pregunto Tsubasa sorprendiendo a Honoka.

-fueron al ayuntamiento a preguntar ¿dónde se quedara Anju por su nuevo trabajo con la policía nacional?-decía Honoka, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas no apartaba la vista del manual para ocultar este mismo "no debí intentar preguntar en primer lugar, así ella todavía estaría bien"- _perdón._

-bien yo ya me voy yendo, tengo que ver a mi gato que no le alcance a dar de comer cuando Salí de casa después de almorzar, nos vemos señorita Honoka-diciendo eso recogió sus cosas antes de agregar -además debo dejar "esto" en mi oficina-dijo alzando la caja de licor de extraña forma.

"'¿ya decidiste quien te acompañara el sábado a la exposición?' sí que lo he pensado Marión" -¿E-estas libre el sábado?- dijo lo más rápido que pudo antes que Tsubasa se marchara.

-Hmn… si ¿por? –aquella confirmación lleno de confianza a Honoka.

"no te ruborices" se decía Honoka repetidas veces mentalmente -debo ir a una exposición artística de la era moderna y me gustaría invitarte pues has sido muy amable conmigo –"lo dije bien, ahora solo espero que acepte" pensó antes de que le respondiera.

-me encantaría después me das los detalles este es mi número de teléfono "XX-XXXX-XXXX", bien nos vemos- salió sin verle la cara a Honoka, quien se levantó rápido, para decirle algo con respecto al caso, logro alcanzarla a unas 2 calles del café, pero cuando se estaba acercando Tsubasa salto con una pose de victoria que Ruborizo por completo a Honoka, lo que estaba haciendo Tsubasa lo veían muchos de los transeúntes de esa área, Honoka se ocultó por miedo a que la viera y se avergonzaran mutuamente, Honoka empezó a murmurar con respecto a lo que había pasado ese día.

-perdóname por esas notas Tsubasa _no sabía de ellas y que te afectaran tanto,_ eres la mejor detective que he llegado a conocer y admirar _serás la más grande que exista en mucho tiempo_ , nos vemos _mañana Tsubasa Kira…-_ diciendo aquello se marchó hasta su casa donde recibió las cosas que Eli le había enviado del ayuntamiento junto a una nota de Nozomi 'printemps pilier' Honoka no entendió el porqué de esa referencia y se durmió temprano pues mañana estaría ocupada en los preparativos del sábado.

* * *

Espero haber dado las suficientes pistas para que creen teorías, este capítulo ya vimos un peculiar NicoMaki e igual MakiNico si quieren que el próximo capítulo en la parte de µ's me concentre en el pasado de ellas 2 déjenmelo en los comentarios. Estoy a gusto de cómo va este barco espero que no se hunda pronto.

¿Qué te pareció la actitud de Honoka?

¿Te gusto que rellenara las partes incoherentes de la frase final de Honoka en el cap. Anterior?

Házmelo saber en los comentarios junto a tu opinión sincera. Y si te das cuenta de algún error ortográfico, gramático o que no se entienda lo que quiero decir avísenme.

Este cap. supera la cifra mínima de palabras que es de 4.000 [Min: 4000 Med: 6000 Max: 12000] aunque este es el último cap. sin división aclaro de nuevo ya cada parte /A® y µ's/ tendrán c/u min 4000 palabras lo que resultara en conjunto en 8000 palabras.

Notas del autor

[1] referencia a Toradora

[2]puede que para este punto estés odiándome por poner a Eli como la "supuesta mala", pues no estas ni cerca, ella solo actúa como tiene que actuar, como alguien "amable" pues es la alcaldesa, cuando no has visto a un político con una sonrisa fingida en elecciones.

[3] en una habitación se encontraba una peli-azul terminando de escribir la página más difícil de redactar de su novela de misterio cuando estornuda estrepitosamente arruinando su trabajo –Alguien seguramente me odia por mencionarme ahora-dijo con una tristeza notable.

[4] creo que quedo más que clara la pregunta del cap. anterior.

[5] última nota, la familia de Honoka son dueños de unas viñas y la hermana de Honoka es una catadora de vinos.

Me despide y hasta la próxima actualización porque estaré de viaje _ esta semana "con lo que me GUSTA viajar"(nótese el sarcasmo)


	4. ángeles del pasado - Tomati-cola

Antes de comenzar quisiera agregar un pequeño gran problema, este Fic está basado en Francia lo cual afecta obviamente a la nacionalidad de las personajes que conocemos y amamos pero el peso más grande se lo lleva Rin, ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque su frase característica "nya" es de Japón, por eso no sé qué hacer con respecto a este problema, por eso decidiré que ustedes tomen la decisión por mí, ¿si ignorar el hecho que este en Francia y diga nya (yo apoyo esta opción) o que diga otra frase? Sin más vamos al caso.

Las votaciones y las informaciones fueron borradas. Por si se lo preguntan. Y no habrá más notas de Autor

Este Fic no es para fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

/Part. A®/ "ángeles del pasado"

Tsubasa llegaba a su casa, después de darle de comer a su gato Mininó subió a su cuarto recostándose sobre su cama mirando al techo "¿cómo podía ser tan inconsecuente con mis acciones? La mayoría del tiempo me controlo de mis emociones pero con este caso, más los recuerdos de mi pasado y mis intereses juegan en mi contra para avergonzarme, animarme, enojarme y deprimirme en solo un día".

Tsubasa sucumbida por el cansancio de tantas emociones vividas en ese tortuoso día se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

/sueño de Tsubasa/

Ya en el mundo de los sueños Tsubasa se encuentra sentada en una silla en medio de una viña, a lo lejos un lago color turquesa y un cielo infinitamente azulado con hermosas nubes blancas, al lado de ella vio a una figura angelical que se paseaba por el lugar, Tsubasa extrañada por esa presencia tan familiar y al mismo tiempo misteriosa decidió levantarse de la silla en la que estaba y empezar a seguirla, al momento de hacerlo las viñas se comenzaron a marchitar y la tierra a agrietar por lo seca que esta se encontraba, en el cielo empezaba a tornarse escarlata y el lago se evaporo, asustada por su entorno Tsubasa retrocedió tropezando con la silla que estaba detrás suyo cayendo al agrietado suelo y rompiéndolo para seguir cayendo a un vacío que parecía infinito.

-¡ESTO NO ES REAL!, ¡PARA!- gritaba ordenando a su mente que detuviera esa horrible pesadilla, casi de inmediato paro de caer para quedar suspendida en el vacío.

-¿y qué sabes tú?-una vos de la nada hablo-nos retienes en este infierno personal tulló…nos encierras…nos suprimes…NOS OLVIDAS-con lo último dicho Tsubasa se dio cuenta que era obra de su subconsciente.

-y-yo puedo hacerlo si quiero es mi mente, si a ti te afecta claramente puedo olvidarte también-aquello ultimo mencionado por Tsubasa la hiso sorprenderse de su propia mentalidad "¿yo no… que me pasa?".

-si te preguntas eso es porque dentro tulló sabes que el olvidar te traerá consecuencias, yo solo trato de hacerte comprender que olvidar y aceptar son dos cosas diferentes-dijo algo que Tsubasa sabía bien.

-¡ya se pero no quiero eso, olvidar es más fácil!, ¡ACEPTAR ES SUFRIR EN EL PROCESO!-gritaba Tsubasa a la nada.

-pero olvidar es sufrir eternamente, y además es imposible incluso para nuestra mente privilegiada, ambas tu y yo somos una sola por eso tú al intentar callarme yo sufro y por consiguiente tu sufres-decía con verdad el subconsciente de Tsubasa.

-¡PERO NO QUIERO ACEPTAR EL ECHO DE LO QUE VIVI CON ELLA TENGA QUE ACABAR!-Tsubasa ya lo veía todo claro no olvido ni por un segundo a Ángela siempre la tubo presente-¿todo lo que pasamos para un final así?

-¿acaso solo vivieron desgracias?, ¿eso es lo que piensas de lo que viviste con ella?-preguntaba cosas que parecían dagas dirigidas hacia ella y Tsubasa al escucharlas se le encogía más el corazón, no quería responder.- y aun así, te empiezas a poner de nuevo así por esa tal Honoka, ¿la ves como un remplazo o como alguien diferente?- al decir eso el subconsciente apareció la silueta de Ángela, dándole la espalda a Tsubasa quien se encontraba mirándola.

-No es eso, solo es que… de verdad me interesa-trataba de responder Tsubasa segura de sí, pero lo que salía de su boca no era lo que su subconsciente sabia.

-mentiras, si te interesaras por ella aceptarías tu pasado para que ella estuviera contigo en el futuro-seriamente comento la mente de Tsubasa quien se integraba a la discusión.

-¿pero qué debo hacer?*sollozo*no quiero aceptar que terminara así prefiero olvidarlo- al decir eso la silueta de Ángela se da la vuelta para encarar a Tsubasa.

-¿eso quieres, Olvidar los momentos felices que pasamos por culpa de los malos momentos?-decía sería la vos de Ángela la cual quebró en llanto a Tsubasa.

-P-perdón n-no quería… no sabía… fue mi culpa… perdóname por no estar junto a ti *sollozo*, por no salvarte, por no darte la felicidad que te prometí-llorando Tsubasa trataba forzadamente de seguir el dialogo-¡todavía te amo mucho!-al decir esa otra frase el subconsciente volvió a hablar.

-entonces, ¿de verdad esa chica es un remplazo?-pregunto a Tsubasa el subconsciente, pero antes que ella respondiera volvió a dialogar-si la tratas de esa forma no eres mejor que µ's, eres una titiritera al igual que ellas.

Tsubasa iba a responder pero se fija que no puede por unos hilos que se encontraban por todo su cuerpo, la controlaban esos hilos que venían del vacío infinito de su subconsciente, "¿qué es esto?" se preguntaba la asustada detective. Unas risas venían de esa dirección y los que parecían ojos aparecieron de esa infinita oscuridad, varios pares de ojos diferentes se burlaban de ella.

-¿tu, una detective talentosa? No me hagas reír si lo resolviste es porque nosotras lo quisimos de esa manera, no fue por tu "ingenio"*risa*-decía unos de los pares de ojos.

-no la trates así, ella puede quebrarse… si es que no lo está ya*risas*-esos 2 pares de ojos se reían de ella mientras los demás solo observaban, la silueta de Ángela se alejaba de allí dejando sola a Tsubasa quien era insultada por esos ojos y que la trataban como su marioneta como su muñeco de trapo.

-COMPRENDES YA LO QUE DIGO SI SIGES ASI EXPLOTARAS, SI TE GUARDAS TODO ESTO HIRA EN TU CONTRA-gritaban miles de voces que provenían de su subconsciente, la vos que tenían era la propia vos de Tsubasa.

-¡PAREN!-grito, recién despierta una sudorosa Tsubasa "¿una pesadilla?… pero mi subconsciente tenía razón solo trata de ayudarme para que no colapse, pero aun así yo lo silencio, ¿qué hare conmigo?"

-¡HIJA QUE SUSEDE!- entro su padre cargando una escopeta en sus manos mientras vestía su pijama, miro a su hija preocupado pero se da cuenta de lo que le ocurre y se sienta en una esquina de la cama para conversar con ella-¿una pesadilla?, sé que este caso de las ladronas te tiene con tus emociones a flor de piel pero, no dejes que tu mente intente borrar esa frustración trata de asimilarlo para que no te afecte nuevamente.

 _-¿tú también?_ , si papá-en ese momento Tsubasa pensó en una pregunta para su padre la cual dijo sin pensarlo 2 veces-¿sufres aun la muerte de mama o solo olvidaste el asunto?

-¿OLVIDARLO? Ni por un segundo paso eso por mi mente, este tipo de cosas duelen pero uno no tiene que olvidar a los que se han ido, debemos tenerlos presentes y aceptar que ya no están con nosotros, eso es necesario para seguir siendo Feliz en la vida, ¿si hubiera intentado olvidar a tu madre la mencionaría todo el tiempo?

"no me puse a pensarlo antes, busque la respuesta en mi mente cuando estaba viviendo en mi misma casa"-¡Gracias papá!-abrasando a su padre ella vuelve a hablar- me decidí, no olvidare lo de Ángela, lo empezare a asimilar y seré feliz por mí misma-decía limpiándose las lágrimas que se le salieron de la emoción-y no dejare que me afecte mas lo que esas criminales piensen de mi-su padre la felicito por su paso hacia la aceptación y salió de la habitación de su hija, Tsubasa se levantó y miro la hora (6:30) para después empezarse a preparar para su 2do día de trabajo "Honoka perdón, cuando reacomode mis emociones empezare a interesarme seriamente en ti, no quiero que seas un remplazo" pensando eso Tsubasa salió de su casa encontrándose con Jennifer y sus compañeras en su vehículo designado, Tsubasa ya en el auto le dirige la palabra a Erena en vos alta no importándole que la escucharan las demás-Gracias Erena ya no tratare de olvidar mi pasado lo asimilare y me enfocare en mi futuro-Erena al escuchar eso quedo con la boca abierta-si quieres puedes devolver el archivo que robaste del caso Caníbal ya no me afecta-el auto ya iba en marcha cuando Tsubasa dijo aquello.

-¿estas segura? Siempre haces las cosas cuando te da la gana ¿me equivoco?-pregunto Erena, Anju y Jennifer no entendían de que hablaban-pero tómatelo con calma ¿ok?, da pasos pequeños antes de saltar- lo dijo seria, pero ella era la que más quería que su amiga aceptara su pasado.

-ya ha sido demasiado tiempo de ocultarlo y tratar de olvidarlo, prefiero aceptarlo y salir adelante, además si esto me está distrayendo yo no podré devolverles el golpe a µ's-decía Tsubasa decidida a seguir adelante-por si no entiendes de que hablamos Anju, pregúntale a Erena ella te puede contar todo acerca de lo que hablamos.

El automóvil llegaba al ayuntamiento y muchos periodistas esperaban a Tsubasa y compañía afuera del edificio para hacerles un millar de preguntas, al salir del vehículo un mar de periodistas las rodearon haciendo preguntas monótonas y repetitivas pero Tsubasa solo se fijó en una peli azul que se encontraba caminando hacia el ayuntamiento.

-¡señorita Sonoda!-la llamo Tsubasa.

-¿s-si?-dijo nerviosamente la periodista al sentir muchas miradas encima de ella.

-entre con nosotras por favor debemos discutir algo importante-dijo Tsubasa tomando del brazo a Umi y dirigiéndose dentro del ayuntamiento acompañadas de Erena y Anju, Jennifer fue a estacionar el auto ignorada por los periodistas pues las preguntas que le hacían ella no podía responder por su incapacidad modular.

-¿para qué me llamo a mí a su oficina señorita Tsubasa?-pregunto tímidamente la reservada periodista.

-solo quería informarte que no me gusta la prensa, ni esos zánganos de allá afuera que se alimentan del morbo, de la desgracia ajena y de los chismes, pero usted es diferente le tengo confianza, es profesional y por eso me gustaría que usted nos entreviste para su periódico por que se de antemano que usted es responsable en cuanto a redacción y respeto hacia los demás-decía Tsubasa avergonzando por tantos halagos a Umi, halagos que a pesar de ser bien intencionados la hacían sentirse conocida y eso es lo que más la aterraba- si quiere no tiene por qué ser hoy cuando a usted más le acomode podemos quedar.

-m-me parece bien, pues hoy vengo a cubrir un discurso del ayuntamiento con respecto al caso de µ's y la condecoración a ustedes-decía sorprendiendo a las 3 compañeras

-¿Condecoración?-dijeron las 3

-pero si no hemos atrapado a µ's y ni siquiera sabemos cuántos son, solo encontramos los objetos robados al menos la mayoría-decía Anju

-es que al parecer unos oficiales recorrieron por la noche el cementerio donde afuera la señorita Kira encontró las piezas de arte robadas, encontrándose con la vasija faltante arriba de una tumba y la alcaldesa y la Prefecta quiere agradecerles a esos oficiales y a ustedes por sus deducciones correctas con una condecoración publica-mencionaba la periodista acerca de los acontecimientos del día anterior.

-pero no podemos relajarnos así, ellas podrían atacar en cualquier momento otro museo-dijo Erena molesta ante la decisión de sus jefas.

-El dúo dinámico sabe lo que hace, ellas entienden que eso sería imposible para µ's, las defensas de todo el país están alerta por si esto vuelve a ocurrir y posiblemente pacen meses para que µ's ataque de nuevo Erena, tenle más confianza a ellas-dijo Tsubasa tranquilizando a sus compañeras.

-ciertamente detective-llego diciendo Nozomi-¿cómo pasaste la noche Anju?-al decir esto Anju y Erena se pusieron totalmente nerviosas.

Día anterior/18:34.p.m/ayuntamiento oficina de Eli. (Esto no es un Flashback es únicamente una vuelta al pasado*introduzca canción de volver al futuro*)

Entraban la miembro de la policía nacional y la ex-criminal a la oficina de la alcaldesa que en ese instante no se encontraba pero la prefecta si, esta miro a las 2 recién llegadas y con una sonrisa burlona empezó a hablar-¿cómo está mi pareja favorita?

-puede abstenerse de decir comentarios fuera de lugar, jefa-dijo Erena a su superior controlando su obvio enojo.

-Nozomi tengo una duda, el domingo me sacaste personalmente de la cárcel para que ayudara en el caso de µ's, pero nunca me dijiste donde me quedaría resguardada hoy-le dijo Anju a Nozomi que se le veía una visible calma.

-cierto por la conferencia no avise a tu nueva encargada, pero por suerte no tendré que ir a buscarla-dicho esto Erena se puso pálida ya sabía las intenciones de su jefa, Nozomi se acercó a Erena y empezó a hablar-Erena puedes ir con Anju a tu nueva casa-dijo Nozomi extrañando a Erena quien no entendía a lo que se refería su jefa.

-¿Nueva casa? pero si no me he mudado recientemente-Erena terminaba de hablar cuando Nozomi le entrega un maletín con dinero, unas escrituras de propiedad y una maleta grande que estaba detrás del escritorio de Eli-¿…He…?-reacciona la confundida oficial.

-no te has mudado hasta ahora, como tu superior me he encargado para que agentes entraran a tu casa y la prepararan para la venta, sacaron todas tus pertenecías valiosas y las cambiaron a tu nueva casa, esta maleta contiene tu ropa y ese maletín es como un bono para que te lo quedes o lo gastes en vestimenta para Anju, ¡a partir de hoy Erena quiero que vigiles y vivas con Anju!-Erena no aguanto y se desmallo-Anju puedes cargarla mis agentes llevaran el resto de cosas a su casa en unos minutos-Anju tampoco creía lo que pasaba, si esperaba que Erena fuera su encargada, pero que ahora fuera su compañera de casa era un sueño imposible echo realidad para ella y más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-N-Nozomi sé que te caigo bien y todo pero ¿no crees que debiste pensar al menos un poco en qué pensaría cariño de esto?-preguntaba Anju ruborizada por la emoción de vivir junto a Erena.

-¿no estas feliz? Si quieres puedo hacer que vivan ambas en una prisión tu como criminal y ella como encargada de esta-decía Nozomi molestando a Anju.

-¡No me molesta! Nos vemos Nozomi-"no quiero volver a comer la comida de prisión es repugnante" pensó mientras salía de la oficina, dejando a Nozomi aguantándose la risa por la reacción de la ex-criminal. Ya afuera se dirigió con Erena en su espalda a donde Jennifer las esperaba, Anju avisándole donde debían ir se dirigieron a una zona residencial donde antiguamente residían las víctimas de robos millonarios del grupo de Anju, al llegar a destino Anju quedo boquiabierta ante la "casa" de 2 pisos y un terreno de 10000 metros cuadrados con quincho, piscina y comodidades dignas de un artista famoso, "Nozomi a quien sobornaste para darnos esta residencia" pensaba Anju entrando a la casa que ahora le pertenecía a la chica quien estaba en su espalda-sí que te dieron un aumento Cariño-decía Anju viendo cajas en las distintas habitaciones mientras buscaba algún lugar para recostar a Erena, entre los 4 cuartos solo había uno preparado con los muebles, Anju acostó a Erena en esa cama de 2 plazas y se dirigió hasta la sala principal donde se encontraba Jennifer con la maleta y el maletín recién bajados del maletero, moviendo las manos aviso que se tenía que ir a su casa-que te valla bien Jennifer, ¿nos puedes pasar a buscar mañana a las 7?-la chofer asintió levantando el pulgar-ok hasta mañana-Anju se recostó en el sofá de la sala estaba exhausta por todo el trabajo de ese día y por tener que escribir con ayuda de Erena el primer informe de su nueva carrera de parte de la ley-que agotamiento, esa Tsubasa es una persona bastante intensa en lo que a deducir se refiere,*bostezo*debería prender la combustión de este lugar antes de dormir, no quiero enfermarme en mi 2do día de trabajo-"cuanto tiempo que no usaba la palabra trabajo seriamente… ella de verdad cambio mi vida, debo darle las gracias adecuadas a ella y a Nozomi" pensó acerca de las cosas que han pasado en su pasado hasta ese momento, luego de prender la calefacción y mantenerla unos minutos acerco el sofá a esa fuente de calor y recostándose en él se dispuso a dormir.

/sueño de Anju/

Calles frías atestadas de gente las cuales todos iban a un sitio especifico con sus respectivas familias "familia no he tenido eso en mucho tiempo" pensaba Anju parada en medio de la multitud, de la nada algo llama su atención, es una niña llorando a lo lejos siendo llevada en su espalda por un hombre armado, Anju al ver esto se le hace familiar y decide seguir esa extraña situación al parecer la gente no reclama porque ella los esté empujando para ir tras ellos por otra parte la gente se asusta del hombre y se aleja del algunos valientes intentan ponerse en su paso pero él los empuja con facilidad, Anju se percata de que varios miembros de la policía nacional le seguían los pasos de cerca, el despista a la multitud y a la policía menos a Anju que parecía invisible pues él no se percataba de ella y entrando a un callejón esconde a la niña tras unas cajas, Anju está apunto de golpearlo sigilosamente cuando él empieza a hablar.

-quédate aquí cariño, ¿se lo prometes a tu padre?-decía el hombre con unas lágrimas saliendo de su rostro, esta escena ya era obvia para Anju era la misma pesadilla que había tenido miles de veces un recuerdo triste de su vida callejera.

-s-si papi-decía la Anju de 7 años siendo observada por su yo del presente.

-prométeme que no serás como yo, que no cometerás las mismas estupideces de tu padre ¿ok?-le hacía prometer a su hija una cosa que no pudo cumplir a futuro, la niña de 7 años asintió ante su desesperado padre-bien se buena-diciendo eso él le dejo una nota a la niña, una bolsa y efectivo suficiente para que ella pudiera pagar un trasporte que no preguntara porque estaba sola, alejándose empieza a ser perseguido nuevamente por la policía la Anju del presente corrió tras el pero por donde se fue no había nada solo vacío e incertidumbre la única figura paterna que tenía nunca volvió a recogerla y soltando un suspiro de cansancio Anju se miró a si misma esperando toda la noche a aquel que nunca volvió, la niña al parecer era la única que veía su presencia.

-no volverá ¿sabes?-fríamente afirmaba y preguntaba la mayor.

-lo sé, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?, y como yo lo he perdido todo aún tengo eso por perder-una niña con vos quebradiza comentaba lo obvio.

-deberías marcharte ya, o esos policías te enviaran a un hogar de menores-advirtió la mayor.

-no tengo donde llegar no sería mejor eso-se resignaba a su destino la menor.

-no, debes luchar contra todos, este mundo no te entregara nada gratis, debes combatir o simplemente encontrar eso que te de las fuerzas para seguir adelante-menciono Anju lo que ella se propuso de pequeña.

-pero rompería la promesa que le hice a mi papi-dijo la niña asustada por la actitud de la mayor.

-idiota, para nosotras cumplir promesas no nos va, somos guerreras nos valemos de nosotras mismas hasta encontrar un igual-le aconsejaba la mayor.

-y tú ¿has encontrado a tu igual ya?-preguntaba la menor.

-claro que si ella es incluso mejor que yo, pero para ella tal vez yo no sea más que una molestia, pero si eso me es suficiente para permanecer a su lado estoy bien-sinceramente contaba la mayor.

-pues, ¿qué esperas para que cambie esa actitud hacia ti? Despierta y ve con ella-decía con una sonrisa la Anju del pasado a su yo del futuro.

Afuera del sueño de Anju la combustión se había apagado ya y afuera comenzaba a nevar fuertemente, el cuerpo de Anju lentamente estaba bajando su temperatura, de pronto se escuchaban unos pasos cerca de la sala, esos pasos se acercaron rápidamente a donde Anju se encontraba durmiendo.

-despierta Anju-Erena estaba tratando de despertar a Anju quien se encontraba estirada en el sofá- ¡dios!, Esta chica amenos pudo cubrirse un poco, si no me hubiera levantado para buscar el baño de esta "casa" podría haberle dado hipotermia, ¡Anju despierta!-volvía a tratar Erena sin resultado alguno, "tendré que llevarla hasta la habitación, no puedo dejarla así, ¿pero y si fue su plan desde un principio?... como puedo pesar así es cierto que ella me saca de quicio pero si su intención fue dormir alado mío pudo hacerlo desde el principio en vez de molestarse por acomodarse aquí, ¿de verdad le intereso a esta chica?" tras pensar en eso la coloco en su espalda para llevarla a la habitación.

-~ _te extraño papi~-_ de la vos somnolienta de Anju salió esa frase que le dio curiosidad a Erena quien la cargaba en su espalda.

-¿quién lo diría? Hablas dormida Anju-menciono Erena a la chica de sueño pesado-*quejido* aquí va…-decía situando a Anju en la cama y arropándola se percató de algo "¿acaso la jefa puso solo una cama para que pasara esto?, que aterrador puede llegar a ser su mentalidad estratégica" terminando de acomodarla se dirigió hacia donde iba en primer lugar, luego de encontrar el baño y hacer lo suyo Erena vuelve a la habitación donde se encontraba profundamente dormida esa persona que le ocasiona tantos dolores de cabeza-siempre te las arreglas para fastidiarme, antes con casos difíciles y ahora con tu rara obsesión-dijo sin controlar el volumen de su vos pues sabía que ella no se despertaría fácilmente, luego Erena se acomodó para dormir también "µ's se lo puso fácil a Tsubasa hoy, de verdad que la molestaron. Si sigue concentrándose indirectamente en su pasado todo se le acumulara y explotara tarde o temprano, espero que supere pronto esa manía de olvidar cosas importantes" pensaba Erena sobre su amiga mientras caía en un sueño igual de profundo que el de Anju.

(6:24) martes misma habitación.

Anju se sentía bastante cálida no pensó que la calefacción fuera tan buena para que no se apagara en toda la noche, pero luego de sentir que estaba bajo unas mantas su cansancio desapareció de inmediato y dio paso a la sorpresa de estar acostada en una cama, "como llegue aquí, no recuerdo haber despertado para dormir en la habitación de cariño" pensando eso se vira a su izquierda y allí se encontraba Erena dormida aun, Anju se aguantaba las ganas de abrasarla por lo tranquila que se veía la peli-lila, Anju se levantó para prepararse y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse con agua caliente después de mucho tiempo, mientras ella se bañaba cierta oficial se despertaba de su sueño.

Erena al ver a su derecha y no encontrar a Anju pensó "dios, me descuide tal vez escapo con el maletín" se levantó rápidamente y empezó a buscarla "maldita mentirosa si prometes que no huiras cúmplelo por lo menos…" en ese momento pasa por alado del baño y escucha la regadera "¿esta prendida la ducha?, que mala soy pensando que ella escaparía, debería disculparme con ella después" Erena se dirigió hacia su nueva habitación donde anoche después de dejar a Anju acostada fue a buscar su maleta y se cambió "qué bueno que anoche me quite el uniforme pudo haber quedado muy arrugado, aunque ¿no le he preguntado a la jefa si tengo que usarlo aun cuando ya no soy parte oficial de la policía nacional, después de todo Tsubasa usa un Trench al igual que Anju… debería bañarme también después de todo no lo pude hacer anoche" después de haber arreglado todas sus cosas para cambiarse después de bañarse se dirigió hacia donde Anju ya terminaba de bañarse-¿vas a salir ya?-Erena preguntaba tras la puerta del baño a su nueva compañera y con quien tendría que convivir de ahora en adelante.

-si me estoy terminando de cambiar, ¿si te vas a bañar, por qué no fuiste al baño del 1er piso?-preguntaba Anju a su compañera.

-Q-que sabía yo que había más de un baño en esta "mansión" siempre he vivido en un bloque de apartamento-argumentaba la peli-lila.

-pero es sentido común que en un lugar como este allá más de un baño cariño, ¡está listo! entra te esperare en la sala-Anju decía a Erena saliendo del baño ya vestida y dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

Erena se empieza a duchar "ella tenía razón, era sentido común que hubiera 2 baños en una casa como esta", al terminarse de bañar se puso su bata y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse, ya lista fue a la sala donde no encontró a Anju, empezó a revisar la casa en su búsqueda encontrándola sentada en la mesa de la cocina tomándose un café y comiendo una tostada con mermelada-¿dónde encontraste esa comida?-pregunto Erena impresionada por la presencia de alimentos que ella no había comprado.

-al parecer Nozomi nos lo dejo en ese frigorífico y en esa repisa de allá-apuntaba a lugares mientras respondía a la sorprendida policía-¿te parece raro que ella se preocupe tanto por nosotras?

-no, ella siempre ha sido así la mayoría de mis subordinados siempre bromean con que ella está en todas partes y nos conoce a todos, con esos rumores nació la leyenda del OmniNozomi*risa*, ella en mi opinión se preocupa por todos y está al pendiente de sus necesidades, ¿me pasas el agua cliente?-decía Erena sentándose para comer rápidamente, luego de conversar empezaron a salir de esa casita "tal vez ya no tenga que envidiarle todo lo que tiene la señorita Nishikino" orgullosamente pensaba Erena.

Jennifer llego a la hora acordada y pasaron a buscar a Tsubasa llegando a las 7:30 a la casa de la oji-esmeralda y con grandes y sorprendentes noticias para Erena.

De vuelta al presente. *introduzca canción de volver al futuro*

Todas se dirigían hasta la zona de conferencias del ayuntamiento y Anju aparto a Nozomi junto a Erena para que respondiera sus preguntas.

-¿Por qué solo pusieron una cama?-pregunto Anju ruborizada a la visiblemente divertida prefecta.

-pensé que llegarían para armar las otras, pero suponía que llegarían cansadas así que hice que mis subordinados armaran al menos la de 2 plazas ¿o querían dormir en una de 1 plaza? Me disculpo, debí pensar en que querían dormir más juntitas-se burlaba Nozomi al ver las caras tan graciosas que hacían ambas compañeras.

-jefa por favor detenga esos comentarios y dígame ¿Cuánto costo ese "casa"-pregunto Erena preocupada por cuanto gasto en ella su jefa

-0€-con esa cifra sorprendió a ambas-esa casa pertenece a mi familia y tenemos como 24 como esas y más grandes por toda Francia, considérenlo un regalo de mi parte, porsiacaso le ofrecí a Tsubasa que viviera con ustedes pero dijo que tenía que cuidar a su padre para que no se metiera en problemas-decía sorprendiendo aún más a las dos.

Con eso el día trascurrió normal, al igual que el resto de días de esa semana pues a µ's paso a de ser el tema que todos hablaban a un simple recuerdo. Francia estaba fuera de peligro de esas ladronas de momento, pero no libre de todos los demás criminales que andaban sueltos y que la integrantes de A® estaban dispuestas a atrapar.

Continuara~

Fin Part. A®

* * *

Agradezco a mi editora por ayudarme en el sueño de Tsubasa, espero que esto responda tu pregunta nozoeli, gracias por leer esta primera parte. Comenten que les pareció.

En la segunda parte aunque nadie lo pidió escribiré el pasado de Nico y Maki pues no puedo continuar el arco argumental de µ's y sus personajes sin solucionar el tema de Rin.

* * *

/Part. µ's/ "Tomati-Cola"

(POV Maki)

Cuando nací no sabía qué tipo de vida me esperaba o que personalidad tendría todo era nuevo para mí, con el paso del tiempo mi futuro era cada vez más claro estaba destinada a tener todo, nunca durante mi vida me falto nada, cariño tenia de sobra pues mis padres a pesar de tener tantas responsabilidades estuvieron siempre a mi lado, comodidades no faltaban desde pequeña tuve una habitación que parecía una casa de lo grande que era, educación tuve la mejor que se podría conseguir en esos tiempos pues aunque la educación no era obligatoria mi padre siempre decía que "una mujer culta era mejor que una simplona ignorante, porque con sabiduría se podrá defender", cuando cumplí 12 años mis padre me dio a escoger lo quería ser cuando grande y que trabajara en ello, ser pianista era suficiente para hacerme feliz pero se me hacía bastante fácil y mi padre decía que uno tiene que ponerse retos y trabajar duro para ser el mejor en ello, decidí estudiar cómo comenzar una empresa, el piano nunca lo deje obviamente siempre me sacaba de tenciones y el estrés acumulado gracias a mi nueva meta, no es que la odiara me encantaba que me provocara esa sensación de superación personal, tras terminar mi carrera a los 18 años mi padre me regalo una mansión cerca de parís para que me instalara allí, aquella mansión tenía todas las comodidades de mi anterior Hogar pero se sentía vacía a pesar de los que la mayoría de los trabajadores vivían allí, ellos mantenían el orden, cocinaban y cuidaban de esa mansión, a mí me faltaba algo pero no sabía que, tras pensar en que empresa podría iniciar me fije en una pequeña empresa de radiodifusión y telefonía que estaba cercana a la bancarrota la compre y contrate personal femenino pues quería enviar un mensaje a todas esas empresas que no aceptaban darles trabajos a las mujeres con situaciones complicadas, sino que únicamente se fijaban por el físico que tenían. Tras un año mi empresa alcanzaba una posición importante en Francia y la mujer estaba siendo más respetada pues apareció la primera prefecta de parís y 2 años más tarde la primera alcaldesa a ambas las conocía de mención hasta que las conocí ese día que recuerdo como si hubiera sucedido ayer, por ese entonces tenía recién cumplidos los 22 años y durante la premiación a las mejores empresas de los últimos 10 años de la cual a mí me premiaron en "revolución empresarial y laboral". Justo después de la premiación hubo una pequeña fiesta para los asistentes donde las conocí.

-es un gusto conocerte señorita Nishikino-decía la prefecta junto a la alcaldesa quien se encontraba hablando con una menor disfrazada de policía nacional

-para mí también es un honor Señorita Toujou-dije a la peli-morada que empezó a girarse para dirigirse a sus amigas atrás suyo.

-ella es Eli Ayase como ya sabrás es la alcaldesa y Nico Yazawa mi mejor agente de la policía nacional-me presentaba a sus amigas la Prefecta de cabello color morado, la mención de que aquella joven era parte de la policía nacional me lleno de dudas pero me le acerque para felicitarla.

-es increíble que alguien tan joven sea una miembro de la policía nacional-le sonreía a aquella muchacha hasta que me alzo la vos sorprendiéndome.

-¡¿Qué te crees? Solo porque eres una empresaria famosa no te da el poder para tratarme como si fuera más joven que tú!-me grito aquella enana que mostraba ya su verdadera personalidad-Nico es mucho más madura que tu ¡tomate verde!-esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso aquella mocosa me estaba tratando como su inferior.

-¿Y tú qué sabes mocosa engreída?-¿grite?, había pasado mucho tiempo en el que no me había puesto de esa manera aquella chica me fastidiaba y sacaba esa personalidad que tenía oculta, al final resulto que la trol era 2 años mayor que yo. A pesar de esa horrible primera impresión me volví cercana a la alcaldesa y a la prefecta, pero cada vez que quedábamos siempre me encontraba con esa microbio de la que me llevaba tan mal, pero deje de molestarla cuando Nozomi me encaro para hablar de una situación que estaba atravesando esa enana molesta.

-Maki quisiera que dejaras de molestar a Nico, sé de lo irritante que puede ser en ocasiones pero no es el mejor momento para molestarla-Nozomi se veía seria al hablarme, normalmente sé que ella es molestosa pero se preocupa por todos muy diferente a esa enana, pero su tono de vos me avisaba que algo malo estaba pasando-resulta que sus padres tienen muchas deudas últimamente y les han quitado su casa, descuida están viviendo con unos familiares pero 6 personas viviendo en 1 habitación no es humano y Nico ha estado haciendo tareas de infiltración aún más riesgosas, inclusive se metió con una mafia bastante peligrosa a nivel nacional para sacar lucro de esta, por eso si la ves trata de que no te afecte su falta de modales, ¿podrías hacerme a mí y a su familia ese favor?-no sabía que responder ante esa situación aquella chica que tanto me molestaba pasaba por una crisis familiar bastante seria y según me conto luego Nozomi tenía hermanos pequeños y pocos recursos para alimentarlos y educarlos, ver todo lo que esa chica daba por su familia hasta el punto de no importarle si su integridad física era comprometida me lleno de empatía por su situación actual.

Conozco muy pocas personas que sean tan determinadas a ayudar en momentos difíciles a sus familias, bueno no conozco a ninguna pues la mayoría con los que me junto son de familias adineradas o tienen un puesto social importante, pero esa chica tiene más corazón que todas esas otras personas que los tenían todo, ella luchaba por los que quería y a pesar de no ser alta, fuerte o tener un buen carácter, ella valía más que cualquier persona con dinero o poder, ella tenía algo que yo no tenía era sus ganas de seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades, eso es lo que más me atrajo de ella, eso es lo que me llevo a proponerle una colaboración ese día en la policía nacional ese día hace más de 1 año atrás.

-señorita Nico, vengo a proponerle algo, me gustaría conversar con usted en privado-se lo dije sin más enfrente de sus compañeros ella claramente no respondió de buena manera.

-¿qué quieres tomate inmaduro, necesitas un lugar más apartado para insultarme como siempre?, si quieres decir algo dilo, a Nico no le importa que le insulten en público no es millonaria para que publiquen en periódicos como fue insultada y sientan pena por Nico-decía como siempre hablando en 3ra persona esa enana con delirios de grandeza, esa parte de ella me daba risa en ocasiones, me recordaba a un personaje de un cuento infantil que me gustaba leer de niña.

-ok, entonces empiezo- la vi tragar saliva al ver que me ponía seria-eres una persona con terribles cualidades y con muchos defectos…-mientras decía ella cambiaba sus expresiones constantemente como si recibiera puñales consecutivos-…pero el que más destaca de entre ellos es tu forma de ayudar a otros sin preocuparte si sales herida en el proceso…-a decirle eso su cara cambio a curiosidad-…te tengo que ser sincera se dé la situación que está pasando tu familia económicamente y es por eso que me gustaría darle trabajo a tu familia en mi casa-ella abrió los ojos por esa propuesta no esperada.

-¿c-cuál es el truco en esto?, ¿harás trabajar a mi familia en situaciones humillantes?, ¿me encerraras para tenerme de esclava el resto de mis días?, ¿me mandaras a situaciones mas suicidas de las que tengo aquí?, ¿nos harás dormir en tu patio?-preguntaba con visibles escalofríos la pequeña chica enfrente mío.

-no planeo hacer eso, para ser especifica solo los hare encargados de mi casa mientras no estoy, y a ti te contratare como mi guardaespaldas y asistente personal-en resumidas cuentas lo que le pedía era que fuera mi mayordoma-Obviamente podrán vivir en mi casa con todas las comodidades de esta, además de que tus hermanos recibirán unas becas para una educación mejor, entonces enana ¿aceptas?-la última parte lo dije de broma para ver si se tragaba su orgullo, su reaccion no fue lo que esperaba, inesperadamente ella se abalanzó contra mi abrasándome fuertemente con lágrimas saliendo a cantaros de sus ojos.

-¡Gracias!*gimoteo* Acepto tus demandas,*sollozo*nadie nos quería ayudar,*sollozo* tenía miedo de estas misiones-ella seguía llorando mientras me agradecía ves tras ves, aquella acción no solo me sorprendió a mí la mayoría de los miembros de la policía nacional cercanos a nosotras murmuraban cosas como "¿ella es Nico?, que bajo callo, adiós a nuestra mejor agente, que aremos no quiero morir haciendo su trabajo" aquel ultimo comentario me provoco escalofríos aquellas personas estarían dispuestas a ver morir a la enana con tal que a ellos no les pasara nada, desde ese momento tome la decisión de que ella nunca trabajaría de nuevo ni se relacionaría con esas personas tan egoístas. Al día siguiente su familia se mudó a mi casa avise a mis otros empleados que ellos serían sus jefes si yo no me encontraba ellos aceptaron esta propuesta sin rechistar.

-Ama Nishikino es un gusto que me haya contratado a mí y a mi esposa estaremos felices de trabajar para usted-me agradecía el señor Yazawa junto a su esposa.

-por favor llaméenme Maki solamente, el título de ama es demasiado grande para una soltera como yo, por el momento quiero que se sientan como en casa, sus trabajos son sencillos y podrán escoger que tipo de educción quieren que tengan sus hijas y su hijo, cualquier petición que tengan háganmela saber-"después de todo si su hija estuvo intentando tan arduamente de no separar esta familia lo menos que puedo hacer es cumplirle esa petición" luego ellos me agradecieron por mi hospitalidad.

-Maki, quiero decirte que todo lo que haces por nosotros es maravilloso y no lo merecemos, por eso queremos decirte que si alguna vez necesites algo de nosotros lo que sea te lo daremos aunque nos duela-decía la madre, el padre solo sonrió y asintió dando aprobación a esa promesa-sin nada más que decir yo me iré a hacer mis labores -(atender el presupuesto para diferentes áreas de la mansión; el menú, los ahorros, las reparaciones, la paga de los empleados y diversas cosas que requerían presupuesto en la casa).

-adiós cariño, señorita Maki yo también me ocupare de mis asuntos Nico está en la habitación que usted le proporciono, ella me dijo que usted la pasara a buscar para que ella firmase un documento importante que usted le proporcionara, con esto dicho me voy también -(el Sr. Yazawa era el jefe de seguridad de la mansión y también chofer cuando se lo pidiera) con eso dicho y hecho el Sr. Yazawa partió a su puesto y yo me dirigí a la habitación de la enana.

-¿en… Nico puedo pasar?-pensé que al molestarla no sería mejor que sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo-tengo tu contrato listo para que lo firmes-el contrato que ella prometió firmar por mi generosidad era uno en el que especulaba que ella trabajaría de por vida para mi "no tienes que obligarte idiota, sé que no te caigo bien" pensé cuando una chica de baja estatura con el pelo negro semi-suelto por un lienzo color rojo y vestida con un traje de sirvienta salía de ese cuarto-Wow no pensé que hasta te pondrías el traje, no te fuerces vístete normal-bajo la cabeza con obvio rubor.

-…-no escuche lo que dijo pero sé que lo que fuera sería un insulto hacia mi color de pelo-s-sobre el contrato ¿me lo puedes pasar?-decía nerviosa claramente se estaba tragando todos esos prejuicios que me tenía hasta ese entonces, firmando el documento ella me lo paso y me hiso una reverencia para luego decir-estaré a tu disposición por favor tráteme como guste-lo dijo temblando, ella todavía desconfiaba de mí.

-quiero que sepas que no quiero hacerte sufrir de ninguna forma Nico, de echo quiero darte una vida más cómoda, por eso no trates de forzarte por ser algo que no eres ¿ok?-no quería que nadie dependiera de ella nunca más, no quería que ella sufriera a causa de su trabajo, quería proteger a esa pequeña y frágil enana costara lo que costara.

-entiendo… _gracias Maki…-_ esa fue la primera vez que no nos insultábamos y la primera que ella se dirigía a mí por mi nombre, es un lindo recuerdo que tengo de cuando "conocí" a esa pequeña, engreída, presumida, gritona, molestosa y preocupada enana.

[Fin POV Maki]

(POV Nico)

Desde que nací no tuve nada, mi familia era bastante pobre cuando era bebe mi mamá me llevaba a su trabajo y papá pasaba largas jornadas en su trabajo para costear nuestra alimentación y sustento, al cumplir 12 años conseguí un trabajo por cuenta propia en un restaurant debía ayudar de alguna forma a mi familia que empezaba a crecer más con el tiempo, una de las cosa que hacía en ese tiempo para distraerme y que conservo hasta el presente era tocar el violín que herede de un familiar fallecido. Con el tiempo en donde trabajaba me enteraba de los rumores más fuertes de los barrios pobres de parís, yo actuaba muy diferente en mi trabajo como si tuviera una máscara que se veía amable y cariñosa con todos pero en realidad me caían pésimo la mayoría de hipócritas que abundaban allí. Solo quería ayudar a mi familia a sobrellevar tiempos difíciles pero entre tantos rumores que rondaban pensé que tal vez a alguien le interesarían y así fue, vendía información de las personas que hablaban en el restaurant y me juntaba con los compradores atrás del local en el que trabajaba me pagaban bastante bien por la información, cuando cumplí 17 años seguía vendiendo esa clase de información, pero un día mientras la vendía a un extraño señor tuve mi primera experiencia cercana con la muerte, aquel hombre era del grupo del cual yo estaba delatando su información, decidido a acabar conmigo saco un revolver pero no paso a mayores puesto que alguien lo había inmovilizado y salió corriendo conmigo, aquella persona era más alta que yo y con el pelo morado, paramos cuando nos percatamos de que ya no nos seguía nadie.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto preocupada yo solo estaba nerviosa y temblando era la primera vez que me apuntaban con un arma y sentía como mi corazón estaba retumbando en mi pecho-ya veo que no, ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha, llevas haciendo eso por mucho tiempo?

-N-Nico… si desde… hace 4 años… gracias-no podía modular bien, por ese entonces me sentía fatal como si en cualquier momento me partiría en mil pedazos por lo nerviosa que estaba-¿Qué hacías por aquí?, por allí no pasa nadie-ya calmada pregunte por que se encontraba cerca del callejón en donde estaba.

-veras estoy entrenando para un trabajo y me dieron un encargo de que revisara por esta zona si de verdad existía una pequeña entrometida en crímenes internos, pero veo que aquella entrometida casi la matan-me lo decía de una manera de bastante mal gusto, era como si se burlara de mi situación.

-gracias por defenderme, pero debo encontrar un lugar para esconderme y a mi familia también-no tenía tiempo para enfadarme con ella debía ser rápida o se acabaría todo para mi familia.

-espera, puedes darme toda la información que tengas y así te daremos protección-de repente ella entro con ese argumento como si ella no estuviera sola.

-¿daremos?-pregunte y ella saco una placa de la policía nacional, luego de eso supe que ella era unos meses mayor que yo se llamaba Nozomi y que estaba estudiando casos individuales personalmente, me ayudo para ocultar a mi familia unos días y luego me aseguró que toda la organización que me seguía estaba tras las rejas, tras eso ella junto a una amiga suya empezaron a juntarse conmigo, su amiga era Eli Ayase conocía el apellido era una gran familia de empresarios me caía bien al igual que Nozomi aunque obviamente me percataba que eran más que unas amigas cercanas pero nunca pregunte para aclarar esa duda, éramos un trio de amigas extrañas pues Nozomi y Eli tenían mucho dinero y poder y yo no tenía nada pero aun así ellas me trataban como su igual y lo apreciaba, 4 años pasaron y Nozomi se convirtió en la prefecta de parís, ella me contrato para que fuera espía dentro de la policía nacional, al principio me opuse pues quería dedicarme al violín aunque fuera tocando en la calle pero ella como siempre logro convencerme de extrañas maneras pero convencerme al fin y al cabo, después de que entrara como espía mi familia no paso más necesidad conmigo y mis padres trabajando dábamos sustento suficiente para cada integrante, en mi tiempo como espía nacional empecé a volverme muy amiga de una policía llamada Erena su personalidad me llamaba la atención y su responsabilidad igual, trabajamos juntas para encerrar a un grupo criminal comandado por una chica que muchos afirmarían que está loca y sí que lo estaba pero por Erena, su situación me parecía muy divertida, paso el tiempo y Eli se convirtió en la alcaldesa de parís y nombro a Nozomi su mano derecha, seguíamos siendo muy amigas a pesar que el trabajo no me dejara verlas muy seguido, pero eso no impedía que abecés Nozomi y Eli me sacaran a rastras de mi puesto para llevarme con ellas, no me molestaba que lo hicieran si no de la manera en que lo hacían; ambas se posicionaban a ambos lados y me llevaban como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Ya dejen de molestarme así, Nico no es un juguete ni alguien del que se puedan mofar-molesta regañaba a mis mejores amigas.

-Nicocchi igual estás agradecida que te quitara el trabajo por hoy se más honesta-me decía mi amiga prefecta con su típico tono burlón.

-Nozomi tiene razón Nico, además deberías relajarte un poco o te dará un ataque de estrés-me decía Eli apoyando a su pareja no anunciada oficialmente.

-ustedes 2 deberían casarse si piensan igual y dejarme trabajar, aparte de eso ¿adónde vamos?-ambas se miraron para mirarme luego, sin decir nada seguimos caminando "dios, que obvias son estas 2 por algo les llaman el dúo dinámico ¿no?" llegamos a una especie de premiación no me dejaron ni que me cambiara por lo apuradas que iban, Eli dio un discurso corto a los asistentes y dio paso a los premios de "no sé qué empresarial", la premiación no fue nada memorable en mi opinión pero después de eso dio paso a una fiesta que era más aburrida que la propia premiación me dedique a hablar con Eli la mayor parte de esta tediosa fiesta, hasta que Nozomi nos presentó a una pelirroja que había ganado un premio.

-ella es Eli Ayase como ya sabrás la alcaldesa y Nico Yazawa mi mejor agente de la policía nacional-al escuchar a mi amiga mencionarme de esa forma me lleno de orgullo por lo importante que sonaba, hacia verme como alguien que le debes respeto inmediato. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí y yo me esperaba un alago pero no de la forma en que lo dijo.

-es increíble que alguien tan joven sea una miembro de la policía nacional-"¿que trata de decirme con eso? ¿Que soy inferior a ella?, desgraciada ya verás no estoy de humor para que me molesten" pensaba en ese entonces.

-¡¿Qué te crees? Solo porque eres una empresaria famosa no te da el poder para tratarme como si fuera más joven que tú!-le grite llamando la atención de los variados invitados que estaban allí-Nico es mucho más madura que tu ¡tomate verde!-pude notar que ese insulto le llego y era lo que quería ver como se rebajaba a mi nivel, al nivel de alguien que no tiene nada.

-¿Y tú qué sabes mocosa engreída?-después de eso seguimos discutiendo bastante. Nozomi y Eli les agrado y se juntaban con ella de ves en cuando pero yo no soportaba ni verla, me sacaba de quicio pero deje de tomarle atención cuando mi familia paso por su peor crisis, nos Embargaron nuestro hogar en parte de pago de una deuda que no conocíamos, nos quedábamos en una habitación de un familiar mientras encontrábamos la manera de ganar más dinero, decidí meterme a misiones más complicadas entre las cuales estaban involucrados miembros de mafias disueltas por mis chismes cuando era joven y temía que si me reconocían volviera a pasar lo de aquella ves pero esta vez no acabaría viva, me estresaba por cada misión sabía que esa mafia desconfiaba de mí y peor temía que supieran quien era, cuando volvía de una misión al cuartel para pedir otra me encontré a aquella pelirroja que me molestaba tanto.

-señorita Nico, vengo a proponerle algo, me gustaría conversar con usted en privado-me dirigió la palabra de manera educada y por mi nombre el cual mencionaba por primera vez, que me hablara con tanta confianza no me agradaba y respondí de la única manera que sabía responderle.

-¿qué quieres tomate inmaduro, necesitas un lugar más apartado para insultarme como siempre?, si quieres decir algo dilo, a Nico no le importa que le insulten en público no es millonaria para que publiquen en periódicos como fue insultada y sientan pena por Nico-todo lo que decía venia del estrés acumulado por culpa de las misiones cada vez más suicidas que pedía.

-ok, entonces empiezo-trague saliva notoriamente, ella tenía un aura de que lo que diría iba enserio y que me afectaría-eres una persona con terribles cualidades y con muchos defectos…-todo las cosas que me decía clavaban en mi profundamente, quería responder insultándola pero continuaba hablando-…pero el que más destaca de entre ellos es tu forma de ayudar a otros sin preocuparte si sales herida en el proceso…-"¿a qué se refiere con eso? ¿Qué sabe de mí? ¿Porque menciona algo así como un defecto?" eran preguntas que invadían mi mente cuando ella hablaba-…te tengo que ser sincera se dé la situación que está pasando tu familia económicamente y es por eso que me gustaría darle trabajo a tu familia en mi casa-ella sabía por lo que pasaba mi familia y más encima quería hacernos sus lacayos, empecé a formular preguntas pero no me decidía en que preguntarle primero así que las solté todas a la vez.

-¿c-cuál es el truco en esto?, ¿harás trabajar a mi familia en situaciones humillantes?, ¿me encerraras para tenerme de esclava el resto de mis días?, ¿me mandaras a situaciones más suicidas de las que tengo aquí?, ¿nos harás dormir en tu patio?-preguntaba sin darle tiempo de responderme pues estaba nerviosa por mí integridad y la de mí familia.

-no planeo hacer eso, para ser especifica solo los hare encargados de mi casa mientras no estoy, y a ti te contratare como mi guardaespaldas y asistente personal, obviamente podrán vivir en mi casa con todas las comodidades de esta, además de que tus hermanos recibirán una becas para una educación mejor, entonces enana ¿aceptas?-a pesar del insulto que me proporciono al final me emocione hasta las lágrimas, los problemas se habían solucionado para mi familia gracias a esa tomate que a pesar de ser agrio era de un corazón de oro, la abrase sin importarme que mis antiguos compañeros me vieran en esa situación tan humillante.

-¡Gracias!*gimoteo* Acepto tus demandas,*sollozo*nadie nos quería ayudar,*sollozo* tenía miedo de esas misiones-le agradecía varias veces aun abrasándola, no me importaba cuanto me desagradaba eso que hacía por mi familia era suficiente para hacerme feliz, salimos del cuartel yo ya estando más calmada empecé a pensar "ella va a hacer todo esto por mí familia a pesar de que siempre la molestaba, debo agradecerle con algo que ella pueda darle un uso mayor" luego pensé en lo mejor que podía darle y empecé a hablarle-Sé que no tengo tan buenas cualidades como dijiste allí adentro, pero quiero servirte únicamente a ti el resto de mi vida como agradecimiento por lo de mi familia, si es posible que me permitas ser tu sirviente de por vida me haría feliz saber que te seré de utilidad.

\- eso no es necesario nico-respondió

-lo es, lo menos que puedo darte por darle una mejor vida a mi familia es darte la mía, por favor acepta esta petición de mi parte-suplique para que ella aceptara la cual revolviendo un mechón de pelo me dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

-ok, preparare los papeles que afirmaran que me perteneces como sirviente por toda tu vida-ella lo dijo con cierta pena, tal vez le cause cierto grado de empatía por mi petición.

Luego de eso mi familia empezó a vivir en la mansión de Maki y yo firme el documento que estipulaba que ahora únicamente trabajaba para esa pelirroja tan deshonesta, malhumorada, inocente pero sobre todo generosa por salvarme a mí y a mi familia.

* * *

La actitud de Maki queda justificada en el cap.3 y el RACCONTO de ambas personajes esta echo.

Espero que les allá gustado mi editora me ayudo bastante esta vez por si ven que la historia tiene mas coherencia, me tarde más porque prometí que cada parte tendería 4000 palabras para arriba.

Borre los capítulos de información y de ahora en adelante lo que quiera anunciar estará aquí abajo.

P.D; no cambie los apellidos de los personajes pero si cambiare las fechas de nacimiento, más adelante mencionare sus fechas de cumpleaños.

y mi editora escogieron para que dibujara a Nico y a Maki respectivamente, Night Flying solo faltas tú para que empiece los dibujos.

Nos vemos.


	5. información no lo borrare

Este es un aviso que no borrare, el cap. siguiente en la Part A®, empezara el mini arco argumental de 3 partes aquí dejare un summary de la trama, pues como sabrán esto es mientras µ's piensan en el próximo atraco, no crean que se me olvida la historia principal. esta información ya salio antes pero la elimine de la lista de capítulos pues era irrelevante. con los próximos mini arco argumentales haré algo parecido a esto de poner un summary.

- **summary** -[NO SPOILER]

Nozomi pierde un agente que estaba de encubierto en una accidental situación, Tsubasa, Erena y Anju son encomendadas para atrapar a este misterioso secuestrador y asesino que esta ocasionando problemas en la policía nacional y en el ayuntamiento, ¿Tsubasa sera lo suficiente fuerte para soportar este tipo de casos de nuevo?, ¿Anju sabrá algo de este asesino?, ¿Erena podrá mantener la moral alta en sus compañeras?, ¿les ocurrirá algo a los seres queridos de las miembros de A®? /sub-genero = terror psicológico, suspenso, drama, romance/

Última nota; agradezco al usuario; 377owo por proponerme la idea de Rin, no tome en cuenta esa posibilidad pero aclarando algo no haré que Rin le tema al agua se me ocurrió algo mucho más viable, sin más que decir me despido.

P.D; el cap. 5 lo estoy escribiendo Part.A® terminada con 5.408 palabras y Part.µ's todabia la estoy escribiendo(11:55 19/01/2017)


	6. A-Rise vs asesino y electrica sincronia

Este Fic no es para fines de lucro, los personajes no son míos.

* * *

/Part A®/

"asesino del sentimentalismo Part. 1"

Al parecer la deducción de que µ's no atacaría en las próximas semanas se hiso cierta, de las ladronas no se volvieron a mencionar más que en breves conversaciones entre oficiales y periodistas, el caso µ's quedo congelado pues no dejaron pistas tangibles para que el departamento de la policía nacional ni A® pudieran trabajar o sacar teorías, lo que si sacaron en conclusión del primer robo de estas ladronas es que son profesionales y que no planean quedarse los objetos que roban, pues todas las piezas de arte que fueron robadas estaban de vuelta. Para Tsubasa esto fue un ataque directo hacia su persona y estaba segura que algo le planeaban hacer, para Erena no fue más que un caso fácil por la ayuda de su amiga y que de no ser por ella este caso habría quedado en las carpetas de lo ilógico e indescifrable, Anju por su parte estaba molesta con estas criminales, porque habían provocado gran ruido en solo un atraco, cosa que Anju no consiguió en toda su carrera criminal pasada pues ser conocida y ser buscada eran 2 cosas completamente diferentes. Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que el robo de µ's al Musée Nissim De Camondo ya era febrero y el clima no parecía cambiar mucho tal vez días un poco más largos, pero el cambio más grande se vio en cierta detective la cual se le veía más activa y alegre, estaba aceptando lo ocurrido en su pasado y enfocándose en su trabajo, ella y la crítica habían salido variadamente durante el invierno en parís, Tsubasa se prometió no interesarse por Honoka hasta no aceptar por completo su pasado. Erena y Anju que empezaron a vivir juntas por la prefecta estaban de a poco construyendo una rutina diaria, Erena empezó a llevarse un poco mejor con Anju y a tolerar casi por completo la manía de la ex criminal, Erena ocupo el maletín comprando ropa nueva para ella y Anju pues para Erena ya no le era obligatorio ocupar su uniforme de policía nacional en su nuevo trabajo. Pero esta paz que disfrutaban el ayuntamiento y la policía nacional duro poco.

-Miércoles principios de febrero 19XX-

Era una linda mañana de trabajo tranquila en la oficina de A®, ningún caso les llego desde el de µ's y no pareciera que su situación cambiara, pero de repente entra una alterada Nozomi quien se veía angustiada cosa que sorprendió a Erena pues nunca había visto a su jefa de esa manera, a Nozomi le faltaba el aire por lo rápido que corrió y recuperando la compostura empezó a hablar.

-tenemos un gran problema, uno de nuestros mejores agentes ha descubrió múltiples cadáveres en un almacén abandonado pero al día siguiente de su reporte le ha desaparecido, no tenemos ningún testigo de su paradero ni tampoco un mísero rastro de los cadáveres mencionados en el almacén que el informo ya que él no pidió refuerzos para que fuera a ver la zona después de dejar su informe, además de que él estaba de encubierto por otro caso y se encontró con esta situación-Nozomi se veía como temblaba por lo que iba a mencionar- ¡Tsubasa! Sé que prometí no colocarte en casos así de nuevo desde la última vez, pero te pido investiga este, no tenemos a alguien como tú a nuestra disposición además los familiares de distintos oficiales incluida la del desaparecido están quejándose por nuestra seguridad laboral, ¡por favor Tsubasa acepta este caso!- lo último Nozomi lo dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la detective.

-acepto Nozomi, chicas yo me adelantare debo ir a buscar el resto de mi equipo a mi casa- diciendo esto se despidió y salió de la oficina dejando a Nozomi sorprendida por que no se quejara de la misión que le encargo.

-¿algo sucedió? Que yo recuerde luego del fracaso de su anterior caso ella estuvo 6 meses inactiva ¿No?-pregunto Nozomi recordando el caso del caníbal.

-vera jefa ella está empezando a aceptar lo que paso en ese caso y desde entonces tiene más ánimo para trabajar e incluso ha abierto casos que fueron cerrados por falta de pruebas y ya ha resuelto 12 en estas 3 semanas, siempre lo he dicho a ella hace las cosas por impulso, ¿pero si no hay ni testigos ni cuerpos como no sabemos si él decía la verdad y no fue para fugarse o algo parecido?-pregunto Erena.

-pues su familia menciono que tenían un compromiso con unos amigos y se separaron en el camino pues él debía ir a comprar algo para esa reunión, pero nunca volvió-decía Nozomi con una clara angustia por su agente desaparecido-por el lado de las pruebas sí que tenemos, en el piso del almacén hallaron ligeros rastros de sangre y de allí nada más pues vine a pedirle ayuda a Tsubasa al enterarme de la falta de pruebas, además el oficial es el segundo mejor después de ti Erena-Nozomi ya se tranquilizó por completo y saco de su bolcillo unas páginas arrancadas-esto es parte de un diario de observaciones que llevaba el ahora desaparecido agente.

En la nota que se podía ver que fue escrita nerviosamente y de forma rápida, "17:32- estoy impresionado por la cantidad de cuerpos acumulados no sabría decir de que genero son pues están tan mutilados que no veo diferencia entre ellos, el olor es muy fuerte se puede ver un ligero rastro de maltrato en algunas partes de los cuerpos, se pueden oír un ligero sonido metálico en una habitación del almacén inspeccionare-" con eso acababa la primera nota "-está enfermo, este sujeto está enfermo le estaba cortando las piernas a un cuerpo claramente anestesiado por un equipo quirúrgico bastante moderno, estoy tratando de no hacer ruido pero es inútil que me oiga pues puso música clásica en un megáfono la habitación era ermitica y no se escucharía nada de lo que sucediera aquí en la calle" la nota se ve claramente interrumpida por una línea empieza la otra página con letra más calmada "si lees esto es porque tal vez desaparecí y el me obligo a quedarme callado con respecto a su caso, tal vez ya esté muerto cuando encuentren esta libreta, díganle a mi familia que los quiero y esto los hago por ellos, a mi hijo solo díganle que me fui lejos por trabajo no quiero que él se entere a esta edad de lo que me paso, jefa Nozomi crea en mi tal vez no tengan pruebas de los que les digo pero créame" la nota termina y los rostros de Erena y Anju estaban perplejos, era un asunto mucho más serio del que se habían imaginado.

Anju empezaba a hablar-no es un asesino común que digamos… posiblemente en la segunda pagina el escondió rápidamente la libreta y ese asesino lo amenazase con matar a su familia y como estaba encubierto y no tenía armas para defenderse del agresor acepto lo que le pidió, pero no me queda claro ¿cómo amenazas a algo que no conoces?-Anju tenía una duda bastante coherente pues no puedes amenazar con quitar algo si no sabes si el otro lo tiene.

-y si, si lo conociera, digo tal vez de vista o posiblemente de alguna presentación en el pasado-menciono Erena-tal vez el agente lo reconoció y por el miedo de perder a su familia lo hiso caer en las amenazas.

-como sea, tengo la corazonada que él no está muerto todavía, pues alguien debió ayudar a ese asesino a mover los cuerpos y el equipo que utilizo a otra parte, el informe lo dejo en el apartado de poca relevancia el lunes y yo lo leí recién ayer por la tarde y la notas hoy en la mañana, hay aun posibilidades de que él esté vivo aun, pocas pero posibilidades a fin de cuentas-Nozomi estaba segura que el mencionado estaba aún perdido.

-¿me permite preguntar el nombre del agente? Solo como dato extra-pregunto Anju a Nozomi con visible curiosidad.

-claro se llama Trevor Frans fue el remplazo de Nico cuando ella salió de la policía nacional, no llega a la atura de Nico pero igual es un expelente espía, tiene una esposa y un hijo de 12 años-luego Nozomi entrego el expediente del señor Frans, en el especificaba sus datos de civil y de oficial, era bastante joven de unos 35 años y con grandes referencias a anteriores trabajos entre ellos infiltrado en la unión soviética y número de bajas por su parte que impresiono a Erena y a Anju era de una cifra de 45 bajas confirmadas y 60 sin confirmar, era un asesino de la policía era más que un espía era un sicario de la ley, tragaron saliva al pensar que alguien así se intimido por algo-¿qué pasa les impresiona los antecedentes del agente Frans?

-¡obviamente que sí! ¿Para que lo ocupaban, para infiltración y destrucción de mafias o algo?-decía nerviosamente Erena.

-como adivinaste, si la mayoría de veces era ese panorama el que debía afrontar-Nozomi confirmaba las sospechas que tenía tanto Erena como Anju.

-¿y como no estaba armado esa ves?-cuestiono Anju.

-pues era una infiltración nueva y debía ganarse su confianza no podía llevar armas o seria sospechoso, pero a mí también me sorprendió él es un maestro en el uso del ambiente, ese asesino debió dejarlo sin posibilidades para ganar, lo que nos lleva a un mayor problema él es mejor que el 2do mejor agente que tengo y no dudaría en decir que es más inteligente que el promedio, por eso creo que Tsubasa es la indicada para este caso-decía segura de su decisión la prefecta.

-y nosotras que haremos mientras ella lo resuelve, avises pienso porque no solo contrato a Tsubasa, solo estoy cerca al nivel intelectual de Tsubasa pero sé que nunca la alcanzare jefa-decía Erena frustrada.

-es cierto, además yo no aporto nada más que puntos de vista diferentes, pero a la mayoría de oficiales les entrenan para que piensen como nosotros y deduzcan nuestros casos ¿no?-Anju agregaba igual de frustrada.

-no lo entienden chicas, las puse juntas por distintas razones pero la principal es sus personalidades y cualidades tanto positivas como negativas, por ejemplo; Tsubasa es un genio pero es afectada fácilmente a las burlas directas, Erena eres la que tiene más moral de estas 2 y apoyas con la justicia y con lo que es correcto y Anju tu eres la jueza nunca has matado a nadie que se lo mereciera eres la otra cara de la justicia y el opuesto completo de Erena, por esa razón las puse juntas porque solas serian inestables pero juntas son mejores que cualquier grupo de ladrones o asesinos, por esa razón se formó A-Rise-Nozomi por fin explicaba del por qué ellas eran un equipo-esperen un minuto ¿nuca les dije esto?

-no jefa.

-no Nozomi.

-perdón si les aclaro su duda recién ahora chicas, me despiste durante estas semanas-Nozomi estaba avergonzada por no aclararlo antes-bueno ya aclarado esto y mencionado lo que hablábamos del caso, quisiera que se armaran este caso podría ser muy peligroso, y cuando digo armar es a todas tu igual Anju, se te otorgara un arma a elección y una licencia para usarla en contra de delincuentes que se lo merezcan y si la situación lo amerita quisiera que no dudaras en disparar-Erena al escuchar esas palabras de su jefa no dudo en replicar.

-jefa sé que le tiene confianza a Anju, ¿pero no es un poco excesivo?-dudaba Erena de la decisión de su jefa.

-no, yo confió en ella ¿tú no?-pregunto seriamente Nozomi.

-n… digo claro que sí pero es que solo…-divagaba Erena acerca de la pregunta de Nozomi, en Anju se podía ver la tristeza debajo de su falsa sonrisa-perdón, es solo que aún me cuesta confiar en Anju, lo siento.

-d-descuida cariño no es nada, únicamente es un arma de defensa, si no confías en mi puedes llevar mis cargadores para que no temas de que cometa algún error-decía Anju intentando ocultar su dolor por ver que no confiaba en ella aun a pesar de estar viviendo juntas casi un mes.

-las dejare solas yo tengo que ir a preparar a equipo de sabuesos que las acompañaran, adiós-Nozomi leyó el ambiente y escapo de esa situación tan incómoda, Anju ya no miraba a Erena si no que se dirigió a su escritorio para empezar a escribir la introducción de su informa del nuevo caso.

-Anju perdón no quería…-fue interrumpida de inmediato por Anju.

-Erena, por favor no trates de escarbar en el vacío-la tensión se podía tocar, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y no era con su típica sonrisa sino con una amarga mirada, Anju siguió escribiendo dejando a Erena lamentándose por ser así con la persona que juro no volver a ser criminal y que lo había demostrado hasta ahora, la tensión se rompió de golpe por cierta peli naranja que entraba a la oficina de A®.

-Tsubasa vamos a comer, ya es el receso después de todo-una emocionada Honoka venía a buscar a cierta detective-¿mph… _No está_?… hola Erena, hola Anju perdón por molestarlas es que quede con Tsubasa para almorzar hoy.

-¿ya son las 1 de la tarde?

-sí ¿que estuvieron haciendo que se les olvido? Para que pregunto son secretos de pareja después de todo ¿no?-eso descoloco a Anju y Erena por igual.

-¿Q-q-que quieres decir señorita Honoka?-preguntaba Erena roja como una cereza.

-me equivoco, es que Anju siempre te llama cariño yo deduje que eran pareja-decía Honoka inocente como siempre.

-si le digo cariño pero no somos nada, _aun_ -mencionaba Anju igual de roja que Erena.

-s-si no somos nada de eso-Erena quería negar el hecho de que le doliera que Anju dijera 'no somos nada' pero reafirmo este hecho para que Honoka no se hiciera ideas raras.

-que lastima por que se ven muy bien juntas, cierto ¿Por qué Tsubasa no está aquí?-pregunto la crítica.

-porque fue a buscar unas herramientas para un caso que nos encomendó Nozomi-respondía Anju.

-enserio ¿de qué es esta ves?-se podía ver el brillo en sus azules ojos por la curiosidad.

-es sobre un asesino bastante escalofriante-respondió Anju intentando asustar a Honoka-es un tipo de Víctor Frankenstein pues al parecer extirpa órganos de diferentes cuerpos que aún tienen vida cuando les quita sus partes-al terminar Honoka ya se encontraba en el piso desmayada por el miedo-es un poco sensible esta chica, ¿segura que podría ser "amiga" de Tsubasa?

-no lo creo, seguramente esta pobre chica colapsaría de conocer por los casos y escenas del crimen por las cuales ha pasado Tsubasa-en ese momento volvían a hablar normalmente para luego volver al ambiente tenso por parte de Anju.

-Erena, quiero que sepas que de verdad me interesas y me gustaría estar contigo en algún futuro, no estoy tratando de amarrarte a mí ni nada, solo quiero que me tengas más confianza por favor, es lo único que te pediré ahora-se lo dijo de manera directa a Erena la cual estaba apenada por su comportamiento anterior.

-Anju lo siento si te ofendí es solo que… no importa, si Anju te prometo que confiare más en ti-Erena no podía negar ya que le gustaba que la tratara como siempre aquella chica, ya era un hecho que también le empezaba a interesar pero debía empezar a confiar en ella o nunca pasarían de amigas o compañeras de hogar.

-llegue chicas, el equipo esta… ¡HONOKA! ¿Qué te pasa responde?-Tsubasa corrió hacia la chica recostada en el piso.

En ese momento Honoka despertaba lentamente al sentir que estaba siendo agitada para que reaccionara, al abrir los ojos Tsubasa la dejo de mover y Honoka empezó a hablar-ya estoy bien Tsubasa gracias, es solo que me contaron el caso que les toca, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero me quito el apetito, ¿qué tal si en unas horas cuando vuelvan vamos todas a algún café juntas?-pregunto Honoka a las 3 las cuales asintieron, sin nada más que decir se despidió con un gesto y ella termino yéndose de la oficina de A®. Tsubasa se giró a ver a sus compañeras y empezó a explicar lo que harían.

-bien nos tenemos que ponernos en marcha, dejaron el almacén justo como lo encontraron para que lo pudiéramos analizar…-decía esto mientras pescaba su abrigo y salía junto con Anju y Erena-cuando estemos allí quiero que me cuenten todo lo que vean y huelan pues si todos esos cuerpos fueron removidos de allí debería haber algún mecanismo que utilizaron o a ayudantes para sacar todo eso en una noche-Tsubasa no estuvo presente cuando Nozomi explico las pruebas que habían encontrado de parte del agente, de camino al lugar Anju junto a Erena le contaban lo que habían escuchado de Nozomi y sus conclusiones ya bajándose del automóvil se dirigían al interior del edificio, la zona en la que se encontraba era un barrio bastante humilde, el almacén parecía abandonado desde hace ya varios años, se podía ver el moho incluso con la nieve que lo rodeaba, ya dentro de la estructura se encontraron con unos miembros de la policía nacional quienes les dieron la bienvenida si es que se le pudiera llamar así a una escena del crimen, el piso del almacén era de baldosas de piedra, los rastros de sangre son difíciles de borrar cuando están en estas superficies pero casi la mayoría de estas estaba limpia, tras examinar detenidamente el lugar parecía limpio de algún crimen, pero un hedor cubría el lugar, no provenía del piso si no que al aire en si al revisar los ductos de ventilación del lugar las sospechas de las 3 miembros de A® se vio en carne sin hueso, eran varios órganos en descomposición, manos, ojos e inclusos frascos que parecían tener fluidos corporales, los ductos de ventilación y calefacción estaban apagados porque supuestamente nadie lo ocupaba, Tsubasa empezó a hablar-no podía llevarse todo, decidió esconder las cosas pequeñas aquí, pero en el resto de ductos no hay nada es solo en este bloque lo que quiere decir que el agente lo dejo aquí para nosotros, porque si el asesino al parecer se esforzó cualquier cantidad por limpiar este lugar no dejaría pruebas visibles de sus planes, sabemos que estuvo vivo y ayudo a ese científico, pero nos dejó pruebas con las cuales trabajar-Tsubasa se puso un guante y pesco sin asco una mano mutilada-oye Erena ¿no necesitas una mano?-el humor negro en esa broma tan forzada asqueo a Erena.

-podrías parar de hacer eso, me da escalofríos-temblorosamente decía Erena alejándose de Tsubasa.

-ok jefa-de lo decía mientras hacia un saludo militar con la mano mutilada.

-Tsubasa no pensé que tendrías esa clase de humor o mejor dicho que te hiciera gracia, esa es la mano de una víctima inocente-Anju se estremecía ante las bromas de su compañera detective.

-ok ok ya paro es solo que no es nuevo para mí estas cosas, de echo planeaba ser forense pero no había tantas formas como ahora para ayudar en los casos policiales, eso me recuerda Erena llama a los policías de la entrada, diles que ya encontramos las entrañas del pez gordo-esta última broma colmo la paciencia de las 2 compañeras.

-¡YA VASTA DE ESE HUMOR NEGRO TSUBASA!-le gritaron al unísono Anju y Erena.

-…ok no se enojen…-decía con vos temblorosa que no se sabrá si de risa o de miedo, Erena salía de esa habitación alterna del almacén y se dirigió hacia los oficiales, Anju empezó a hablar con Tsubasa mientras tanto.

-¿siempre fuiste así de inconsciente en tus bromas?-cuestiono Anju.

-creo que la ausencia de madre se nota ¿verdad?, si mi padre le encantan los chistes de humor negro, considerando que lleva un bar restaurant y tiene que lidiar con todo tipo de gente es obvio que uno que otro chiste o la gracia por estos se me halla pegado naturalmente-respondía Tsubasa mientras sacaba las 19 pruebas orgánicas y 5 frascos con fluidos corporales-¿Qué crees que intento hacer este asesino?

-bueno yo mencione en broma a Víctor Frankenstein, pero parece que tomo de inspiración al personaje, me da escalofríos de solo pensar en que está planeando-al terminar esta frase Erena entraba con 2 médicos forenses quienes se llevaban las muestras en contenedores especiales, y Nozomi entraba en el cuarto cuando los forenses salían.

-bien parece que llegue tarde, tuve un pequeño altercado con la alcaldesa con respecto a este caso, pero no es tan importante díganme que han sacado teorías acerca de esto-decía que no era importante pero un ligero tic nervioso daba a entender todo lo contrario, pero las tres miembros de A® no se atrevieron a preguntar asuntos personales.

-bueno si, pero no creo que sea tan coherente y posiblemente pase como una historia de fantasía, Anju planteo que podría ser alguna persona que este copiando los métodos de Víctor Frankenstein, sé que suena descabellado pero, tengo una teoría muy cercana a esa-Tsubasa menciono lo que dijo Anju y se proponía a decir su propia teoría.

-dime Tsubasa ¿Cuál es tu teoría?-Nozomi pensaba que la teoría de Anju era descabellada pero no imposible, pero al escuchar de que Tsubasa lo creía empezó a escuchar a la detective.

-creo que él quiere hacer evolucionar al ser humano, ningún ser humano es puro en todos sus sentidos, algunos fuman, beben, tienen enfermedades peligrosas, pero yo creo lo que el intentaba hacer es agrupar varios órganos en buen estado y colocarlos en distintos cuerpos para que sean humanos perfectos a su manera, es muy cercano a lo que quería llegar Víctor Frankenstein, pero llevado a la actualidad, y pienso que por lo bien cortados y extirpados que están esos órganos es posible que sea un medico bastante hábil-la conclusión de Tsubasa era aún más descabellada pues los instrumentos necesarios para ese tipo de locura no existía o todavía no se había inventado nada parecido.

-y sugieres que tenga el método de trasplante sin el riesgo de que las extremidades mueran-sarcásticamente comentaba Nozomi.

-lo que dice Nozomi es cierto, recién se viene implementando en estados unidos, y alguien aquí ya ha logrado lo que se viene tratando de hacer desde el siglo VII a. C, y no con muy buenos resultados que digamos-Erena recordaba estos datos de sus estudios opcionales sobre la medicina moderna.

-Erena sé que no tiene coherencia alguna pero a veces la razón más lógica suele ser la más absurda, no estoy diciendo que no me pueda equivocar es solo que no le encuentro otra teoría calce-dijo Tsubasa insegura de su propia aclaración-además no es la primera vez que veo esto, los nazis en la segunda guerra ya habían intentado algo como esto ¿no?-Anju al escuchar esto hablo rápidamente.

-conocí a alguien que intento hacer algo como eso en el pasado, era un neonazi de un grupo rival, nunca me dijeron su nombre pero estaba interesado en la modificación de tejidos humanos, todos mis espías infiltrados decían que era el hazme reír de todos, nadie le tomaba enserio era un rarito pero el intento algo como esto desde entonces-Anju conto acerca de sus pasados días como criminal-pero eso sí, yo opino que ya no trabajara para ellos.

-entonces posiblemente nos estemos enfrentando a un científico… perdón corrijo ¿"medico loco"?, este caso ya parece una novela de misterio de 3ra mano no cree jefa-Erena estaba siendo sarcástica a mas no poder y como no iba a hacerlo este caso estaba cada vez más disparatado y estúpido.

-digamos que es el termino más acercado, pero los neonazis están comúnmente ocultos y tratan de no ser reconocidos como tal, espera ¿si es o era neonazi como sobrevivió a la mano de los que odian a los nazis y a sus derivados?-preguntaba Nozomi a Anju.

-pues digamos él es inglés, por eso era el hazme reír del grupo al que pertenecía y bueno nadie lo tomaba enserio, además que parece que es solo un fan de los nazis y autoproclamado neonazi, ¿a que no les da gracia?*risas*-se burlaban Anju y las demás del primer sospechoso que tenían. Luego de inspeccionar mas el almacén y confirmar que no quedaba ningún lugar el cual revisar se marcharon al laboratorio forense de la policía nacional, los forenses llegaron a la conclusión que cada órgano extirpado fue en diferente día y de diferentes géneros, los fluidos almacenados en los 5 frascos son: orina, sangre AB +, jugos gástricos, mucosidad cerebral y fluidos reproductores masculinos y femeninos, luego de examinar detalladamente las extremidades se podía notar el maltrato de la piel de esta, confirmando lo que anoto el agente Frans. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de las aclaraciones era el tipo de sangre AB negativo el tipo de sangre más extraño del que se puede encontrar y ninguna de las miembros de A® tenía algún conocido que lo tuviera pero Nozomi si conocía a alguien así pero antes que lo dijera Tsubasa hablo.

-bueno trata de ponerle este tipo de sangre a su creación, pero este frasco es bastante grande, me pregunto a cuantos habrá matado para obtener esa cantidad de sangre, bueno al menos sabemos a quienes ataca, debemos poner en vigilancia constante a este tipo de personas y dar un aviso nacional, porque si solo está atacando a este tipo de personas le será más difícil conseguir ese tipo de sangre, ¿alguna conoce a alguien que debamos proteger o usar de señuelo?-preguntaba Tsubasa al grupo.

-yo conozco a alguien de ese tipo de sangre, pero no creo que ella se preste para esto…-dijo Nozomi insegura de si era lo correcto.

-enserio ¿Quién?, si acepta le puedes decir que nosotras seremos sus guardaespaldas durante la investigación-dijo Anju olvidando la mala experiencia que sufrió Tsubasa haciendo el mismo trabajo.

-NO… digo lo mejor será que varios guardias la vigilen junto a nosotras-dijo Tsubasa incomodando a Anju y a Erena pues se dieron cuenta de lo que paso por su mente.

-descuida Tsubasa le pediré que venga la próxima semana a vernos, ella está en un viaje fuera de parís con una familia de sirvientes que tiene, no piensen mal de ella pues no los trata mal, únicamente los llevo a ver una competencia de finales de invierno-decía defendiendo a su amiga.

-excelente, estaremos al tanto por si aparece algún desaparecido de sangre AB+, nos vemos Nozomi-Tsubasa se despedía de la prefecta seguida por sus compañeras dirigiéndose a donde su chofer las esperaba. Llegando al ayuntamiento se encontraron con Honoka junto a la reportera ahora exclusiva de A®, juntas se dirigieron hasta el café acordado por Honoka y se encontraron con cierta famosa figura pública que las 3 miembros de A® conocían, era la diseñadora Kotori Minami la cual se dirigió inmediatamente a Umi y Honoka.

-Chicas las estuve esperando-la diseñadora empezó a ver a las que acompañaban a sus amigas las cuales ella no reconocía-mucho gusto, soy Kotori Minami.

-ha, el gusto es nuestro, yo soy Tsubasa ella es Anju y esta es Erena, ya la conocemos de echo su trabajo es imposible no verlo en las calles-dijo la detective recordando la línea de ropa de la diseñadora que casi la mayoría de parís vestía.

-usted entonces es la que siempre menciona Honoka-al decir esto Honoka se abalanza nerviosa hacia su amiga tapándole la boca, tanto la detective como la crítica estaban bastante ruborizadas.

-e-espero no ser una molestia en sus temas de conversación-decía Tsubasa sin intención de cambiar el tema pues le interesaba saber que decía la peli-naranja de ella.

Zafándose del agarre de su amiga vuelve a hablar-no, es un gusto ver feliz a Honoka al hablar de usted-decía sinceramente, al parecer ella no lo hacía con intenciones parecidas a Nozomi si no que era bastante sincera e inocente.

"la inocencia puede ser peligrosa" pensó Erena al ver esta citación. Tras cerrar ese tema de conversación, empezaron a conversar mientras cenaban pues ya era tarde como para almorzar, Erena y Umi se llevaban bastante bien pues parecía que pensaban igual pero tenían personalidades bastante distintas, Anju se la paso hablando con Kotori acerca de la poca ropa que tenía y que le recomendaba la diseñadora y Tsubasa y Honoka únicamente disfrutaban de sus pedidos y de una conversación acerca de las viñas que tenía la familia de Honoka y del bar restaurant que tenía el padre de Tsubasa, parecía como si el caso del asesino que estaba en parís nunca se hubiera hablado ese día, se hacía tarde y Kotori fue la que se iba primero.

-bueno me divertí bastante, fue un gusto conocerlas, adiós Umi te espero en la casa-con eso dicho le robo un beso a la periodista dejando boquiabierta a Erena y después del beso a Umi. Tsubasa y Anju no cambiaron su reacción les parecía lo más normal del mundo y Honoka estaba muy concentrada en un libro que le dio Tsubasa de regalo.

-k-Kotori estamos en público-se quejaba la ruborizada peli-azul.

-pero no te quejas del beso así que veo que te agrado-sonriendo de oreja a oreja con un ligero rubor decía la diseñadora quien estaba saliendo del local.

-que hare con esta chica-decía la periodista con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad Erena la cual estaba en un tono rojo bastante notorio.

-¿qué relación? dices… no es obvio que novias-respondía con dificultad Umi.

-y de que te impresionas Erena, acaso tú y Anju no viven juntas también-decía Tsubasa tratando de sacarle alguna reacción a su amiga.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, a ella yo solo la estoy vigilando, que es muy diferente a que quiera vivir con ella-su tono de vos no era el más amable posible, cosa que noto bastante tarde al ver la cara de Anju, a ella solo se le veía una mirada vacía casi sin vida la cual miraba la suelo-p-perdón Anju yo no…-de golpe la sonrisa típica de Anju vuelve a su rostro y mirando a Erena empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué te disculpas cariño? No has hecho nada malo, únicamente hablas con la razón, es verdad que nunca te pediría algo que tú no quieras-diciendo este Anju se levantaba sin perder al sonrisa-discúlpenme yo me iré con Jennifer a ver a Nozomi, sabía que esto no duraría mucho nos vemos Tsubasa, Honoka, señorita Sonoda… _Erena-_ lo último lo dijo cuándo se daba la vuelta para salir del local dejando un incómodo silencio, que extrañamente se rompió fácil.

-¿he?, ¿Anju y Kotori ya se fueron?-decía Honoka librándose del interés del libro nuevo que tenía, miro la hora y continuo hablando-ya es tarde, mejor me voy yendo, me disculpas a Kotori por no despedirme de ella Umi, Erena podrías también disculparme con Anju-en el momento que estaba saliendo Tsubasa se acerca a ella.

-yo te acompaño, después de todo tu casa me queda de paso a la mía, eso sí espérame un segundo-se acercó a la mesa donde Umi y Erena todavía estaban sentadas para recoger su abrigo, mirando a Erena le susurro algo que ella entendió muy bien- _no cometas un error peor al mío Erena-_ Luego de salir Umi le dirigió la palabra a la oficial la cual estaba en shock.

-sé que nos conocemos de hace muy poco, pero lo que estás haciendo solo les ocasionara dolor a las dos, créeme lo digo por experiencia propia-decía seriamente la reportera, Erena se sentía cada vez peor ya era la segunda vez en el día que públicamente desconfiaba de Anju, pero cuando se levantó para intentar arreglar las cosas era demasiado tarde ella ya se había marchado al ayuntamiento con Jennifer, a ella le pesaban los hombros por la culpa pero Umi hablo de nuevo-¿y tan fácil te rindes?, somos muy parecidas por lo que veo, pero déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿ella te interesa?

Erena deseaba negarlo más tiempo pero ya no podía, pero su personalidad se interponía de nuevo- no lo sé.

-ya veo, bueno si ella está lejos de ti al menos tu no serás la que sentirá dolor por la separación-aquello fue un balde de agua fría había alejado a una persona que se preocupaba por ella y no dudaba en mostrarle sus sentimientos, Erena empezó a correr hacia el ayuntamiento y por suerte esa noche estaba despejada, llegando a la entrada del ayuntamiento y comprobar que esta estaba cerrada se desplomó en el suelo por el cansancio y el dolor que sentía, pero cuando estaba a punto de llorar alguien le hablo repentinamente.

-¿Erena?

Continuara…/fin Part A®/ (sé que me odian por esto °w°)

* * *

-*risas incontrolables* perdón caí en el cliché más grande de todo anime, novela, manga o Fic, bueno no esperaba que esto se me pasara por la mente, solo diré que recuerden que el Fic está en febrero y eso significa san Valentín, pero en vez de rosa será ROJO, sé que dije que no dejaría notas de autor pero aquí una pregunta.

¿Erena y Anju se quedaran juntas pronto?

Posdata: a Kotori y a Umi las puse juntas desde el principio por que no me he leído mucho de ellas y mi editora me aconsejo que si no sabía manejarlas podría hasta ser odiado en la comunidad, por eso solo serán una especie de apoyo para Erena y Anju. Otra cosa el/las hermano/as de Nico tienen una edad diferente a las de la serie por eje: mayor de las hermanitas (Cocoro Yazawa) tiene 15 años la del medio (Cocoa Yazawa) 12 y el menor (Cotarō Yazawa) 9.

Con eso preguntado y aclarado empecemos con µ's. esta historia se empieza 3 días antes que la Part A® de arriba.

* * *

/Part µ's/[spoiler; RINPANA Y MAKINICO y pequeño crossover]

"eléctrica sincronía"

[Mansión de Maki/biblioteca]

-bien presten atención niñas, esta es la forma en que está formada las células animales y de esta otra forma las vegetales-decía la tutora de las hermanitas de Nico, la cual tenía un aura maternal rodeándola, a pesar de ser bastante joven se manejaba con los niños muy bien, en ese momento llega Maki junto a Nico.

-señorita Haruka ya puede descansar ya son las 13:30 después de todo-comentaba Maki a Haruka Minami tutora particular de Cocoa y Cocoro que sus padres escogieron.

-¿13:30?, ho! perdón es que estas niñas son bastante inteligentes, entonces vuelvo a las 15:00, Srta. Maki, Srta. Nico que tengan una linda tarde nos vemos-decía la castaña saliendo de la biblioteca y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-esa mujer es bastante refinada y delicada ¿no cree Ama?-decía Nico.

-puedes dejar de decirme ama, y ten por seguro que esta será la última vez que te lo diga-amenazaba la pelirroja a la pequeña guardaespaldas.

-si maestra-encontró otra forma de llamarla en menos tiempo del que se había tardado la primera vez.

"ella lo hace a propósito ¿verdad?, está fastidiándome bastante últimamente, ya casi van 2 meses desde esa pequeña riña que tuvimos, ¿no puede simplemente olvidar lo ocurrido y volver a ser la fastidiosa de siempre?" pensaba mientras recordaba cómo empezó todo ese trato del mayordomo fiel.

-Flashback-

Eran las 11:43 de la mañana, Nico se encontraba medio enferma pero trataba de ocultarlo de Maki, cosa que la pelirroja no tardó en darse cuenta.

-Nico ¿te sucede algo? tu cara esta roja-preocupadamente preguntaba Maki.

-n-no… estoy… bien –no se veía bien para nada, se tambaleaba levemente por la gripe que tenía-aparte… Maki… no tenías… una conferencia… hoy-su vos débil y entrecortada, no se podía ocultar la verdad pues se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que no estaba sana.

-Nico eres pecina actuando y esa conferencia es mañana, ve a dormir y tomate el día-decía Maki sin percatarse que toco una mina en la frase que dijo.

-¡FUI LA MEJOR ESPÍA DE LA POLICÍA NACIONAL, NO DEJARE QUE UN TOMATE INMADURO COMO TU ME VENGA A DECIR QUE SOY UNA PÉSIMA ACTRIZ!-gritaba con fuerza la pelinegra, agotando a gran manera sus reservas de energía, puede que Nico trabajara para Maki y que le jurara su vida, pero aun así las peleas entre ellas dos eran pan de todos los días desde ese contrato.

-yo no me refería a eso ¡idiota! Únicamente me estoy preocupando de tu salud para que te mejores y hagas tu trabajo correctamente-le respondía Maki no cuidando el tono de vos que implementaba, el cual era a oídos de la más baja una invitación a discutir.

-en primer lugar mi trabajo lo hago bien y en segundo mi salud es tema mío y no dejare que una mocosa como tú se interese por ello-intentaba gritar al decir estas palabras, pero no le salían con la potencia que quería, ya volviendo a el cansancio de hace unos minutos atrás.

Maki se voltea dándole la espalda y comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, y comienza a lanzar el siguiente torpedo-pero si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, si te hubieras cuidado e hicieras bien tu trabajo no estarías así…*GOLPE* ¿Nico? ¡NICO!-Maki al darse vuelta ve como Nico caía como saco de papas por las escaleras, golpeándose bastante fuerte, unos cuantos sirvientes de Maki vienen a asistir a la pequeña guardaespaldas que se encontraba inconsciente, después de 4 días de reposo Nico vuelve al lado de Maki pero no era la misma, ella estaba siendo cortes y no parecía tener la personalidad narcisista de siempre, desde ese momento nunca volvieron a discutir y Nico nunca volvió a negar ninguna de las peticiones de Maki.

-fin flashback-

Pov Maki

Mientras aun pensaba sobre ese cercano pasado que llevo a Nico a ser en mi opinión más molestosa que antes, una sirvienta me aviso que me llamaban por teléfono, decía que era una amiga mía, me dirigí hacia el salón donde se encontraba el teléfono con Nico como mi sombra obviamente, no me disgustaba que estuviera más cercana y más obediente lo que me ponía de los nervios era su cambio de actitud tan abrupta que tubo, llegando al teléfono lo cojo y lo llevo a mi oreja-¿diga?

-buenas Maki nya-esa vos y ese juego repetitivo con su vos me avisaban de lejos de quien se trataba, pero antes de saldar ella continuo hablando-¿Maki estas ocupada esta semanya?

-de echo rin, no tengo planes más que pagarles a mis empleados-decía en mi tono normal.

-enserio… que decepción nya-ella sonaba decepcionada extrañándome.

-pero si te dije que no tengo planes, porque te decepcionas, no lo entiendo-no entendía su forma de actuar tan cambiante.

-maestra creo que ella le está tomando el pelo, tal vez quiera proponerle algo-me dijo Nico asustandome, ya se me olvidaba que estaba detrás mío, uno de las cualidades más grandes de Nico era su increíble oído, tal vez lo tuvo que desarrollar cuando fue espía.

-Nico puedes tomarte el día, no saldré de casa después de todo, así que puedes irte a donde quieras-al escuchar mi orden Nico únicamente hiso una reverencia y se fue dejándome hablando con Rin a solas-Rin no trates de confundirme, ¿dime que quieres?

-perdón Maki, bueno te digo resulta que esta por empezar el campeonato nacional de patinaje artístico en la ciudad de Chamonix-Mont-Blanc nya, y quisiera que vinieras junto con Nico a ver como gano nya-como siempre segura de sí misma.

-te oyes bastante confiada, pero puedo llevar a algunas personas más-después de todo los padres de Nico no han tenido sus vacaciones de invierno por el retraso de trabajo en la casa.

-claro trae a los que quieras, ya te tengo preparado una cabaña, Kayochin pudo obtener el permiso de su padre para salir del laboratorio y las estará esperando, así que ¿vendrás?-al mencionar a Hanayo de esa forma me recuerda cuando nos conocimos las 3, me impresiona que le hayan dejado salir ella es muy allegada a su familia y en especial a su trabajo, aun así con rin han sido amigas bastante cercanas en un tiempo pensé que serían una pareja casi inmediata pero me sorprendí cuando paso todo lo contrario, solo siguieron siendo las inocentes amigas de siempre, al principio cuando supe que no se verían seguido sabía que alguna sedería ante la soledad y serían más que amigas pero su relación nunca paso de mejores amigas de la infancia.

-iré porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y no he esquiado hace más de 1 año, aparte les debo unas vacaciones a unos empleados que tengo-sonaba en mi típico tono de vos, pero lo hacía porque rin es de las que molestan por todo.

-¿por qué tan fría Maki nya?-ya empezaba con su tono molesto nuevamente. En resumidas cuentas hablamos por más de media hora acerca de donde quedaba la cabaña y cuando debía estar allá.

Había pasado ya un día desde esa conversación y estaba junto a los Yazawa en los 2 autos que contrate para llevarnos a esa ciudad en los Alpes Franceses, tras algunas horas de viaje donde mayormente me la pase dormida llegamos a nuestro destino, al despertar me sentía pesada pues Nico que estaba sentada alado mío estaba dormida en mi regazo. Me le quede mirando el auto ya estaba afuera de la cabaña pero se veía demasiado tranquila y sabía que si la movía se despertaría y empezaría con su actitud del sirviente fiel, pero como tenía que bajarme de allí así que hice lo posible por no despertarla lo cual hiso que ella callera al piso del auto despertándose de golpe.

-¡qué te pasa maldita toma!… digo maestra Maki no tiene por qué tratarme así yo obedeceré todo lo que pida, no es necesario ocupar la fuerza-estaba sorprendida ella había vuelto por unos segundos a su antigua actitud, esa actitud que me disgustaba y agradaba por igual.

-Nico… ¿Por qué no vuelves a como eras antes?-esa pregunta se me escapo sin más, pero igualmente quería escuchar la respuesta.

-¿de qué habla maestra?-la miraba seriamente como implorando a que me respondiera adecuadamente- _Maki digamos que lo que dijiste esa ves era vedad_ , no pasa nada maestra esa actitud no era adecuada para su guardaespaldas-la primera parte de lo que me dijo no lo logre escuchar bien, y antes que pedirá ordenarle que lo repitiera ella estaba saliendo del vehículo. En ese minuto pensé en que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera enfermado.

-Fin Pov Maki-

Ya Maki y la familia Yazawa se encontraba bajando sus pertenencias de los vehículos, en ese momento se escuchó una vos que Maki y Nico reconocieron bien.

-Maki, Nico es un gusto verlas de nuevo-las Hanayo saludo a las 2 vestida con un abrigo bastante grueso mientras salía de la cabaña-ellos deben ser tus padres y tus hermanitos ¿no Nico?

-si Hanayo es un gusto verte de nuevo, como ha estado tu padre no he sabido nada de sus últimos descubrimientos pero sé que lo han mencionado en las noticia-Nico tenía bastante confianza y respeto al hablar con Hanayo, esto extraño a cierta pelirroja pues con Honoka y el resto las trataba de Srta.

-está bien, y si creo una especie de trasmisor de audio móvil, los llevare a parís cuando pueda para enseñártelos-al parecer el trato era mutuo Maki se preguntaba si se había perdido de algo, ya que no se dio cuenta cuando se volvieron tan amigas.

-¡cierto! ¿Has sabido algo de tu hermano?-Nico se le escuchaba angustiada al decirlo como si se tratase de un tema muy serio, Maki solo sabía que Hanayo tenía un hermano pero de la situación de este no, tal vez porque no le llamaba la atención.

-tengo muy buenas noticias, logro cruzar el muro, pero también hay algo malo, se casó con una joven de allá pero ella no pudo cruzar y el la esperara hasta que destruyan ese muro-Hanayo sonaba triste por su hermano.

-¿de qué muro hablan?-Maki preguntaba por la ignorancia en el tema.

-el muro que separa Berlín, mi hermano se había quedado atrapado en el 61, Maki-Hanayo recordaba esa tragedia para su familia-pero logró escapar por que se hiso amigo de los principales de la URSS y les dijo que podría infiltrarse del otro lado del muro para espiarlos, les ha estado enviando información falsa para que no le hagan nada a su esposa.

-tu hermano es un gran hombre Hanayo-Nico lo decía con admiración hacia el mayor de los hermanos Koizumi.

-gracias Nico, mejor hablemos adentro pues somos las únicas que nos quedamos aquí-Hanayo se había fijado que la familia de Nico ya había entrado a la cabaña. Ya dentro se fijaron que no era tan grande y tenía casi las habitaciones justas-bien creo que lo mejor es que tus hermanitos tomen la pieza grande ya que tiene una cama de 2 plazas y otra de 1, tus padres pueden tomar la matrimonial y nosotras las de visitas.

-¿las de visitas cuantas camas tienen?-Maki preguntaba por la distribución de las piezas.

-bueno una de las piezas de visitas tiene una cama pequeña y la otra tiene una cama de 2 plazas, así que 2 de nosotras deberán dormir juntas-Maki al escuchar esto busco si había sido influenciada por Nozomi pero era Hanayo de quien se hablaba era imposible esa posibilidad.

-¿por qué no escoges tú Hanayo?-Maki le sugería ya que no quería discutir con nadie.

-bien entonces ¿por qué no duermes tú en la habitación personal Maki? Así tienes más privacidad-aconsejaba Hanayo.

-me parece lo mejor maestra-Nico apoyaba la idea de su amiga "así me pongo al día con los inventos de Hanayo".

-me parece buena idea, pero no me gustan las habitaciones pequeñas-se excusaba la pelirroja-así que lo mejor es que tu tomes la habitación, así no tienes que soportar a la enana-Maki esperaba que Nico se quejara o al menos diera su opinión en desacuerdo.

-como desee maestra-Nico no se le veía ni una pisca de molestia en su rostro hinchándole una vena de la cara a Maki. Había quedado decidido pues Hanayo solo asintió a la proposición de Maki. Eran ya las 8 de la tarde y no habían comprado ingredientes para que Nico cocinara como de costumbre.

-yo creo que algún restaurant estará abierto todavía, ¿Hanayo te dijo rin algún lugar donde se pueda comer?-pregunto Maki.

-de echo sí que lo hiso, y creo que estamos a tiempo para ir antes que cierren-Hanayo se veía bastante animada al comentar aquel sitio-además me dijo que era el único restaurante de aquí que tenía arroz exportado directo de Japón-su emoción salía de los orbes de sus ojos en forma de luz.

-Hanayo ¿crees que rin este allá?-Nico pregunto curiosa.

-lo más seguro es que este entrenando para mañana es la primera eliminatoria, pero estoy segura que ella ganara-Hanayo se veía segura del triunfo de su amiga. Tras abrigarse todos fueron a ese restaurant caminando para disfrutar del cielo despejado y ver las primeras estrellas que se divisaban, se podían ver parejas por todos lados era común pues ya era febrero la fecha más romántica y un viaje a los centros de esquí y caminar por la noche eran lo suficientemente romántico como para darle diabetes a un hipertenso por lo dulce y meloso de esa situación, llegando al restaurant Hanayo pidió únicamente un plato muy grande de arroz, a Maki le trajo muchos recuerdos el pedido de Hanayo, pues Rin como era mitad japonesa por parte de madre le enseño el arroz a su amiga de la infancia, y ablando del rey de roma Rin se acercaba lentamente por detrás de su amiga poniéndole las manos en sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy nya?-fingía otra vos pero el "nya" la delato notoria mente, Hanayo se levantó y abrazo a su mejor amiga.

-¡Rin te extrañe mucho! ¿Cómo has estado de salud? ¿Tus padres se encuentran bien? _¿Sirvió el plan de Nozomi?_ -por suerte solo Nico, Maki y Rin escucharon esta pregunta.

-si estoy bien Kayochin también te extrañe _y si fue un éxito-_ rin le giño el ojo en la última respuesta, durante el robo provocado por µ's Hanayo se encargó de la parte técnica del asunto construyendo un dispositivo que arruinara el sistema de cámaras en el museo por lo que no estuvo durante este y solo se comunicó en persona con Nozomi.

-Rin tiempo sin verte, les has pateado el trasero a esos aficionados-Nico hablaba de manera más informal, Maki sentía un enojo aun mayor pues solo hablaba así con Rin y Hanayo.

-¡Claro Nico nya!-firmaba levantando el pulgar. Las chicas siguieron hablando bastante y los padres de Nico y sus hermanos se habían ido dejando a las amigas aun en su salsa, cuando iban a cerrar se dirigieron a una cafetería para seguir hablando ya habían pasado más de 2 horas desde que salieron de la cabaña.

-creo que iré al baño, ¿maestra me permite levantarme?-Nico solo hablo así cuando se dirigía a Maki provocando risas de parte de Rin y ahogadas risitas de Hanayo.

-¡NO ME PREGUNTES SOLO VE!-Maki se veía ruborizada por las risas de sus amigas.

-yo te acompaño debo ir igual-Hanayo se paraba yendo con Nico al tocador.

-rayos como me fastidia esa enana-se quejaba Maki.

-igual te gusta que te trate así nya-se burlaba Rin como siempre, pero Maki le dirigió una mirada seria.

-¿y tú, cuando te decides?-seriamente le dirigió la palabra a la patinadora.

-¿sobre qué nya?-Rin se veía confundida.

-sobre Hanayo, no la has visto por más de 7 meses, ¿no te da miedo que consiga pareja?-Maki intentaba llegar rápido al asunto.

-¿no es lo normal?-Rin no se daba cuenta del punto de Maki.

-me refiero que ella se alejara más de ti que antes idiota, y después me dicen que yo soy la deshonesta, es obvio que te gusta tu mejor amiga y negarlo solo hará que sufras cuando ella consiga a alguien-Maki se empezaba a molestar por su amiga.

-me… ¿gusta?, Maki ¿no abras estado mucho tiempo con Nozomi y Eli?-Rin lo decía entre risas, por la obvia situación de ciertas prefecta y alcaldesa.

-no, esto lo sé desde que todavía estábamos estudiando, eran la sombra de la otra cuando supe que ya no estarían juntas por trabajo espere que alguna de las dos se diera cuenta que no era simple amistad pero no sucedió, y para serte sincera me canse de ser espectadora de este drama-Maki le dirigía una mirada cortante a Rin, pero antes de poder seguir la conversación ya llegaban Hanayo y Nico.

-creo que ya es tarde maestra, deberíamos partir-Nico aconsejaba ya que eran cerca de las 11 de la noche.

-me parece Nico, Rin piensa en lo que te dije.

-¿sobre qué hablaron?-pregunto Hanayo curiosa por el tema de conversación que tuvieron sus 2 amigas, Rin iba a responder lo que dijo Maki pero las palabras no le salían únicamente sintió caliente su rostro al intentar responder, Maki se percató de esto y dijo.

-era un tema bastante vergonzoso, rin apenas lo pudo soportar Hanayo así que te aconsejo no preguntar- tras decirlo las 4 salieron del establecimiento separándose en el camino de Rin quien debía ir al hotel donde estaban el resto de participantes.

-nos vemos Kayochin-lo decía mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga "Maki tenía razón, ella es la única con la que me veo en un futuro, gracias Maki se lo diré mañana" pensó Rin soltando el abrazo y dirigiéndose al hotel.

Pov Rin

"Como no me di cuenta, ella siempre estuvo conmigo era obvio que me gustaba según Maki, me enamore de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, maldita sea no puedo quitarme este nerviosismo es peor que en los juegos del 60. Nunca más molestare a Maki después de esto resulte ser más densa que ella" mientras pensaba en eso escucho el teléfono de mi habitación "¿a esta hora?" rápidamente me dirijo a él y empiezo a hablar-¿buenas noches?

-Rin como estas, quería desearte suerte mañana, aunque sé que no la necesitas duerme es tarde, hasta mañana-Hanayo lo dijo rápidamente que ni le dejo contestar a Rin pues colgó luego de decir eso.

-Kayochin… gracias-sentí una presión en mi pecho al escuchar su vos "me duele no estar cerca tulló" esas palabras le hubiera dicho de no ser porque ella colgó, me dolía admitir que tenía miedo de que me rechazara pero yo no era Umi para acobardarme así, me dormí luego de esa llamada seguía pensando en Kayochin incluso antes de dormirme, la quería cerca de mí y lejos de cualquiera que quisiera arrebatármela quiero estar para siempre con ella.

Al día siguiente empezaron las competencias mi madre vino a animarme y mi padre estaba presentando a los participantes de los juegos de invierno, unos de los primeros fue el salto de esquí recordándome como obtuve mi frase distintiva, cuando quise hacerlo me dio miedo la altura del salto era obvio que a los 13 años no podría hacerlo pero mi madre aprovecho de molestarme diciendo; "Rin es una Neko asustadiza Nya" me gustó tanto esa frase que empecé a utilizarla y ahora que recuerdo Kayochin era el apodo que mi madre también le puso a Hanayo, mi madre es tal vez es de quien me influenciado más-gracias mama-se lo dije seriamente ya que estaba atrás mío.

-¿por qué hija?-me cuestiono mi progenitora.

-por darme hacer que formara este carácter y esta personalidad nya-se lo decía mientras la abrazaba, luego de 3 horas de juegos diversos llegaba mi momento de brillar, pude divisar a Kayochin junto a Maki, Nico y su familia, luego de que 3 rivales ya hicieron su actuación me dispuse a darlo todo en la pista, mis mejores movimientos los ejecutaba con facilidad y los complicados los hacia lucir fáciles, mi presentación era sincronizada y para concluir mi presentación empecé la ejecución del salto doble Axel cuando ya estaba aterrizando mire donde se encontraba Kayochin, pero un chico estaba muy cerca para mi gusto de ella descolocándome y haciendo que en el último momento caiga provocándome un esguince en mi tobillo y por reflejo suelto un grito de dolor, pero me dolía mas que lo que dijo Maki podría hacerse realidad, pero justo cuando me di cuenta del amor que sentía por ella "duele" empecé a llorar ahogadamente mientras una camilla me llevaba a enfermería.

Fin Pov Rin.

Nadie lo podía creer la campeona nacional tirada en el suelo y llorando, los espectadores estaban atónitos ante el desenlace del espectáculo perfecto que esa patinadora dio, pero cierta castaña estaba desesperada por ver si su amiga estaba bien una pelirroja y una pequeña oji-roja la detenían de intentar saltar a los guardias de la enfermería.

-Hanayo cálmate es rin de la que hablamos no puede ser tan grave-intentaba calmar Nico a su amiga.

-¡ES MI CULPA, ella me vio en el último movimiento que efectuaba, de no darle el paso a ese sujeto esto no hubiera pasado!-la castaña lloraba desconsoladamente el accidente de su amiga.

-no debí decirte que la llamaras ayer, pero pensé que se lo dirías-Maki estaba apenada por lo pasado el anterior día.

-no, Maki lo que dijiste tenía razón la amo, pero ¿por qué me tarde tanto en darme cuenta? ella estuvo siempre allí para mí, como pude ignorar mis sentimientos así-seguía llorando amargamente modulando dificultosamente, pasaron minutos esperando alguna respuesta desde adentro pero nada salía de esa habitación-Maki gracias por hacerme ver mis sentimientos-ya calmada Hanayo agradecía a su amiga.

-no quería que lo averiguaran cuando alguna de las dos se casara, además es mejor ya que me canse de ser siempre la espectadora-decía un poco molesta pero feliz que su plan resultara y les abriera los ojos a sus amigas.

-igual me gusto ayudar muestra-Nico también había contribuido el día anterior-además pensé igual que mi maestra acerca de ustedes dos Hanayo.

Hanayo sonrió a sus amigas y se acercó a Maki susurrándole- _¿y tu ambiente te diste cuenta de tu situación?_ -Maki al escuchar esto se vuelve una con su pelo y jugando con este empieza a balbucear.

-dd..e qe me Haanayo no te comprrendo-Maki sí que entendía pero no quería afirmarlo pues no quiere hacer sufrir a su pequeña sirvienta con sus complicados asuntos familiares a resolver.

-¿qué te dijo maestra?-sonreía curiosa la guardaespaldas, Nico últimamente sonreía bastante seguramente por estar con Hanayo compartiendo opiniones acerca de las tecnología que les fascinaban. Tras eso salió un medico con una cara bastante aliviada, se dirigía al parecer a buscar a los padres de Rin quienes al parecer no se habían enterado todavía pues no estuvieron durante la presentación de su hija, Hanayo se paró deteniendo al médico.

-¿Cómo esta Rin?-se escuchaba la tonelada de preocupación en la vos de la inventora.

-la señorita Hoshizora solo tiene un esguince grado 1, solo estará en reposo por 5 días y deberá hacer ejercicios para mejorar su movilidad de apoco durant meses, su amiga está bien si quiere puede pasar a verla y se lo aconsejo ya que parece estar muy deprimida-el medico se marchaba en busca de los padres de Rin. Maki y Nico solo empujaron a Hanayo dentro para que hablaran de una vez por todas.

Rin estaba acostada en posición fetal sollozando, como estaba tapada dándole la espalda a la puerta solo supuso que serían sus padres-mamá…papá… son ustedes *sollozo*-Hanayo no respondió al escuchar ese tono de vos tan destrozado en su amada amiga-sé que están decepcionados*gimoteo* saben soy una idiota, quiero que lo sepan… me enamore de mi mejor amiga-Hanayo estaba colorada al escucharlo y se le salió un chillido ahogado que Rin pensó que fue su madre-si quieren no me vuelvan a hablar pero, yo quiero dar todo de mi para estar con ella*lloriqueo*.

-yo igual Rin-Hanayo por fin hablaba provocando que rin se volteara bruscamente a verla y provocándose un dolor agudo en su tobillo lastimado.

-¡HAA!-gritaba de la sorpresa y del dolor al mismo tiempo ya calmándose del dolor empieza su balbuceo mientras estaba ruborizada-¿Kayochin que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con ese sujeto.

-el solo me pidió el paso para sentarse, así que si fue mi culpa-Hanayo se veía decaída pues puso en riesgo el trabajo de su mejor amiga.

-no fue mi culpa, es que me puse… _celosa_ -no podía sacar sus palabras por lo vergonzoso que era "maldita sea, recuerda eres Rin Hoshizora, no eres Umi para echarte para atrás" al parecer todas las integrantes de µ's sabían de lo acontecido entre la diseñadora y la periodista-Kayochin quiero serte sincera, Te amo, siempre me has gustado pero no me di cuenta pensaba que era solo amistad.

-lo mismo digo Rin, Maki y Nico me hicieron darme cuenta de ello ayer-Hanayo mencionaba a las amigas que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-¿enserio?, Entonces ¿quieres salir conmigo? Prometo incluso dejar mi carrera para solo estar contigo-Rin se veía determinada como siempre que se proponía algo.

-sí, pero no renuncies a tus sueños Rin, si eres feliz yo lo soy-ambas estaban al borde el llanto por la emoción.

-pero… ¿qué hacen las parejas?-Rin nunca se interesó en esas cursilerías de joven, prefería hacer deporte junto a sus padres y pasar el tiempo con Hanayo.

-bueno creo que siempre pasan el tiempo juntos, salen a lugares juntos, realmente no se-Hanayo solo leía en sus tiempos libres y trabajaba en el laboratorio taller de su padre, lo único romántico que sabía eran las fotos que envió su hermano junto a su esposa el día de su boda y cartas de cómo se conocieron-tal vez… _un beso-_ Rin al escuchar aquello solo pensó una cosa.

-¿eso no es demasiado cliché?-Rin lo decía con toda la razón del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?! Y yo que pensaba que era lo normal al empezar una relación en las películas siempre es así-decía Hanayo confundida de que su lógica fuera incorrecta.

-las películas es ficción, en la realidad no tiene que pasar algo como eso, yo opino que debería pasar de manera natural, además seria incomodo en mi posición actual-Hanayo le encontró la razón a las palabras de su ahora novia. En ese momento los padres de Rin entran corriendo con caras terriblemente preocupados-perdón por asustarlos, únicamente me desconcentre al final…-los padres no escuchan a su hija y la abrazan cariñosamente.

-hija idiota, si no te encontrabas en condiciones no debiste participar, imagina que casi me da un infarto al saber que fue un doble Axel pudiste quedar paralitica-el padre lo decía en tono disciplinario pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Rin sollozo por la preocupación de sus padres, la mama de Rin estaba hablando en japonés, seguramente se estaba olvidando de hablar en francés, solo Rin entendía todo lo que estaba diciendo, era la hora de la verdad rin ya confirmo sus sentimientos solo debía confirmar una cosa más.

-mamá, papá tengo algo que decirles-Hanayo se puso nerviosa prediciendo que diría su novia-me gusta una chica, ella fue la distracción que paso por mi mente y quisiera saber su opinión-Rin no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante esa repentina revelación pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar la opinión de sus queridos padres, a el papá de rin se le podía ver en su rostro la lucha interna que sufría procesando lo que dijo su amada hija, la mamá no se veía sorprendida de echo reacciono normal, pero de un momento a otro el padre hablo.

-sé que me duele que no continúes el linaje familiar pero… es tu futuro y tú decides con quien vivirlo, mis padres no aceptaron a tu madre por su nacionalidad, me amenazaron que me desheredarían pero no seré como ellos, tienes mi aprobación Hanayo-el padre se fijó en el nerviosismo de la inventora cuando se inició el tema y dedujo bien pues ella le dio una reverencia en respeto a su ahora suegro.

-Kayochin no diré que me impresiona esto, siempre las vi juntas y que compartan su futuro me alivia, por favor sigue cuidando de Rin como lo has hecho todos estos años-la madre dio su bendición a ambas, luego de aquel momento tan meloso Rin se enteró que a pesar del desenlace trágico de su número la invitaron a una revancha oficial cuando se mejorara pues si no se hubiera provocado un esguince hubiera ganado sin duda, en la noche Hanayo para cuidar de Rin se cambió al hotel donde esta se hospedaba, al final todo salió como esperaba Maki.

Continuara… /fin Part µ's/

* * *

La continuación será casi sin dramas solo MakiNico y Rinpana al igual que este pero con más de comedia romántica (el nicomaki a aparecido en casi todos los capítulos, de verdad me gusta esta pareja). Bien el RinPana ya se formó ¿cuál será el siguiente?

P.D. no tuve tiempo de revisarlo por lo largo que me salió, así que si algún error me lo avisan por interno o por los comentarios.

Única pregunta de la Part µ's.

¿te fijaste cual fue el crossover?

Hasta la próxima. Este Fic se empezó a crear el 13/01/2017 a las 16:21 y terminado el 21/01/17 a la 0:52.


	7. perdón y feliz 14 de febrero

feliz 14 de febrero a todos,(si esa fecha significara algo para mi) no puedo decir que he estado ocupado pues seria mentira, verán el caso es que me he quedado sin inspiración para escribir tanto, asi que quisiera disculparme por no actualizar y en segundo lugar después de el capitulo 6 que ya estoy terminando los capítulos ya no seran de 4000 palabras cada part pues me cuesta mucho llenar eso de historia si no que no tendré ni un mínimo ni un máximo (eso no quiere decir que seran de menos de 1000 cada capitulo) asi me puedo relajar, ademas esperen a que sea otoño y mis pilas se recargaran automáticamente pues es mi estación favorita del año, sin mas que decir feliz san valentin y buenas noches a esas parejas tan melosas de todos los fic que seguimos y si tenemos pareja pasemos la con el o ella.


	8. Cap 6

Part. A®

"sentimiento de culpa"

Pov Erena

-¿Erena?-alguien me hablo desde atrás en ese momento tan vergonzoso para mi, me di vuelta y vi a Eli con una cara bastante cansada y preocupada, seguramente lo primero por la discusión que tuvo con Nozomi-¿Qué sucede, estas bien? recién vengo saliendo y te vi corriendo en dirección hacia aquí, ¿paso algo malo?

Ella seguramente tenía sus problemas con Nozomi pero eso no impedía que su lado atento saliera-descuide alcaldesa, solo me siento mal por algo que le dije a…-¿Qué es Anju para mí, una amiga, conocida o… más?-alguien muy cercano y me arrepiento de lo que le dije, pero ya es tarde para emendar mis errores-mientras hablaba trataba de ocultar mi tristeza no quería preocupar a Eli con problemas ajenos.

-por favor llámame Eli, bueno no te sientas mal, todos cometemos esos errores alguna vez… como yo por ejemplo-ese susurro si se le podía llamar así era claramente un vestigio de la discusión que nos dijo Nozomi que tuvieron esta tarde.

-¿peleo con la jefa Nozomi?-ella se estremeció visiblemente, cualquiera aparte de mi podría ver lo obvio de su situación-descuide ella ya nos contó que fue por lo del caso que nos toca a nosotras resolver-ella se vio ligeramente tranquila tras escuchar esto.

-si discutimos pues ella… prometió ayudarme con unos papeles, si un papeleo enorme se acumuló con respecto a la festividad que se acerca, ya sabes gran parte de turistas vienen en esa fecha para celebrar sus aniversarios y otras cosas-se veía claramente nerviosa era una muy mala mentira pues esos papeleos se dejaban para administración primero y se demoraban bastante en llegar a la oficina de la alcaldesa.

-yo por otro lado estoy desconfiando de alguien que no lo merece-quiero ser sincera con Eli seguramente ella está pasando por lo mismo que yo en este momento, la desconfianza arruina nuestras relaciones con los demás.

-pero ¿Qué le dijiste a esa persona?-la pregunta planteada por ella me dejo pensando ¿fue tan grabe que mostrara mi desconfianza hacia Anju? ¿de verdad debo preocuparme por alguien que recientemente vivía en la cárcel? ¿Por qué me duele cuestionarme estas cosas? ¿son lagrimas lo que sale de mis ojos? ¿Cuándo empecé a llorar? Soy despreciable, desconfiando de la que se volvió una importante amiga mía, me postre en el helado suelo cubierto de hielo y llore desconsoladamente, lastime a mi mejor amiga y ella ya no confiaría en mí, ¿Por qué lo haría? Yo desconfié de ella primero, es natural que pierdas el interés en alguien si ese alguien desconfía de ti, Eli se acercó y me abraso tiernamente no quería notarlo pero ella igual estaba llorando, Eli es más parecida a mí que Umi, somos bastante idiotas a la hora de expresarnos-cálmate Erena seguramente lo solucionaras, si tu luchas por lo que quieres ten por seguro que te apolarle, igual debo disculparme con Nozomi después de todo.

-claro alc digo Eli-me limpie las lágrimas y me llene de determinación por las palabras que me brindaba, recuerdo que yo vote por ella igual-¡lo solucionare!- levantándome y despidiéndome de Eli me dirigí a casa más tranquila que cuando estaba en el ayuntamiento, la noche estaba bastante tranquila por lo cual me fui caminando despacio contemplando las estrellas que adornaban parís, la ciudad estaba bastante animada pues como era febrero obviamente los turistas estarían haciendo planes con sus parejas, amigos o familiares, como los envidio, mi familia es bastante calculadora y fría, no expresamos cariño y nos regimos bajo un código de comportamiento bastante elevado, mis padres se la pasaron trabajando cuando era joven y mi tía me "educo" en cómo comportarse y como las muestras de cariño estaban extintas en mi familia me resultaba más difícil volverme amiga de alguien pues quien querría a un Autómata perfeccionista, mientras todavía divagaba en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que ya me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de mi casa, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa en la sala había luz, saque mi arma que tenía en mi cintura y me acerque lentamente lista para disparar a cualquier movimiento hostil en mi campo de visión, pero este detecto otra cosa… Tristeza en la cara de cierta chica sentada en el sofá mirándome fijamente-Anju que buen…-pare de hablar al notar lágrimas secas en sus mejillas me maldije al verla así.

-te tardaste bastante, ¿es que acaso la compañía de la alcaldesa es mucho mejor que la mía?-ella tenía odio en sus ojos ¿o eran celos?

-espera Anju, Eli… digo la alcaldesa únicamente me estaba ayudando en… espera ¿cómo sabes que hable con Eli?-nos vio pero no nos escuchó, pero ¿Cuándo? no la vi ni a ella ni a Nozomi, tampoco vi el auto de Jennifer, como es posible esto.

-lo se pues te seguí luego que te vi correr en dirección a el ayuntamiento me baje del auto y corrí tras de ti, pero parece que los brazos de la alcaldesa te sostenían muy bien cuando te alcance-ella llego justo en ese momento que tan mala suerte puedo tener, ya no me importa que venga después debo aclarar esto.

-ella me solo me consoló por el problema que tuve contigo-quiero ser lo más directa y Sincera con ella, ya no vale la pena ocultarlo más tiempo, si sigo siendo así de idiota seguiré creando más malentendidos.

-si era así… ¿Qué soy para ti Erena?-me lo pregunto en un tono fríamente serio y que me dijera Erena me molestaba en cierta forma.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina? la que debería estar preguntando soy yo ¿Qué te dijo Nozomi?-por muy raro que sonara no quería que sacara ese tema de conversación, no estoy segura de que representa esta chica para mí, aparte ese tema de conversación fácilmente porque la cara de Anju cambio al escuchar esta pregunta.

-bueno me lo negó, no quiere que viva en otra parte hasta que atrapemos a µ's, perdón por ser una molestia pero con lo inteligente que es Tsubasa y la poca ayuda que le damos ella resolverá esto y no tendrás que volver a verme-ella no habla así, ella no es así, ella siempre ha sido tan alegre y animada me niego a ver esta farsa.

-¡Cállate Anju! ¿Qué sabes tú a quien quiero alejar y a quien quiero cerca mío? Tu eres sincera con tus sentimientos, tienes una linda sonrisa, has demostrado confianza solo que me cuesta aceptarla, porque somos totalmente diferentes entiendes, yo no te comprendo pues no viví tu citación…-la cara de Anju se frunció al escuchar estas palabras-…si se lo que le paso a tu padre, era un criminal famoso después de todo, pero todo eso lo averigüe para conocerte mejor, todo lo que sufriste, lo que viviste, son cosas que una niña pequeña nunca debió vivir, sé que no quieres que te sienta lastima *sollozo* pero me empezaste a importar mucho, incluso más que Tsubasa o Nico, no puedo expresar lo agradecida que estoy contigo por mostrarme que era el cariño fraternal, aun así… *gimoteo* aun así yo te lastimo, perdóname Anju…-ya no podía retener más el sentimiento de culpa que estaba dentro de mí, me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, al levantar mi borrosa vista hacia Anju me di cuenta que no parecía haber cambiado desde lo que le comente de su padre, me exaspere verla con esa cara de incredulidad y frustración me dejo congelada con las lágrimas aun cayendo de mis ojos- Anju… perdón no quería entrometer…

-¿Qué tanto sabes de mí?-su pregunta en ese tono tan frio me dolió mas que recibir una bala en un hueso.

-solo lo que salía en tu expediente-con mi vos entrecortada por la angustia respondí con dificultad.

-¿y qué salía en esos expedientes?-ella se empezó a aproximar a mí con una cara que no podía describir, esa no era la Anju que conocía o la que me pareció conocer.

-p-perdón… perdón, no era mi intención informarme de tu pa-pasado, solo s-sentí curiosidad-empecé a temblar muy notoriamente, ella ya se encontraba frente a frente mía su expresión podía una explicación a lo entrometida que fui, cerré forzadamente los ojos pare evitar verla pues sentía que me iba a desmayar por lo tensa que estaba en ese momento.

-¿Cómo te sentiste al verme cambiar tan abruptamente?-su pregusta me hiso abrir los ojos y verla con su típica sonrisa-acaso creías que no lo sabía, Nozomi me dijo como tú te dedicaste por una semana a investigar mi pasado, además ya suponía que habría un expediente como ese en los registros nacionales y que cualquier oficial podría leerlo, pero aunque le pedí a Nozomi que lo borrara no me lo permitió y dijo que solamente cuando terminara el caso lo pensaría- volvió a ser ella ¿cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de personalidad?

-te divierte que casi me dé un infarto, por un minuto pensé que ya no querías ser mi amiga-lo dije molesta su bromita me trajo un ligero pero agradable dolor de cabeza, tal vez sea masoquista o algo así.

-¿y cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando demostraste tu desconfianza ante los demás?-su pregunta me dejo helada, ¿Qué razón tengo yo para molestarme con ella por hacer una broma en privado, cuando yo mostré la desconfianza que le tenía en público? Soy la peor.

-perdón, no era mi intención sacar ese tema de conversación en público… 2 veces-verdad que con Nozomi en la mañana paso lo mismo.

-acepto tu disculpa pero… ya que arreglamos todos estos problemas, quiero volver a hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué soy para ti?-la pregunta que evite hace unos minutos atrás vuelve para atormentarme nuevamente.

-bueno… tu eres…-no me salían las palabras de lo nerviosa que estaba, su mirada volvía a ser penetrante e inevitable.

-¿soy tu enemiga?-me cuestiono antes que formulara una respuesta clara.

-¡NO, ESO FUE EN EL PASADO!-impresionantemente grite por inercia.

-¿soy una conocida tuya?-cuestiono nuevamente.

-no

-¿soy tu amiga?

-…

-o ¿no lo tienes claro?-la vi embozar una sonrisa al verme asentir a lo último, lo admito estoy en la palma de la mano de esta chica, mientras mi rostro se ponía más rojo al notar que nunca nos apartamos la una de la otra el teléfono sonó salvándome de esa acaramelada situación, de la cual no me quejo, pero es que me puede dar un infarto.

-Erena al habla…-del otro lado se escuchaba la cansada respiración de alguien cuando me disponía a preguntar quién era, me respondieron.

-¡Erena!, gracias por contestar, ¿Anju y Tsubasa se encuentran contigo?-Nozomi parecía alterada, era obvio que algo paso pero debía responder antes de preguntar.

-sí y no, Anju está aquí conmigo, pero Tsubasa no la he visto desde hace 2 horas atrás.

-que bien que Anju esté allí contigo, es que resulta que Tsubasa a desaparecido, la última que la vio fue Honoka pero su padre llamo para preguntar dónde se encontraba pero según Honoka la vio irse a su casa cuando se separaron-de la sorpresa casi se me cae el teléfono.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE DESAPARECIO?!-era obvio que el asesino sabe que lo descubrimos para no perjudicar su plan rapto a Tsubasa para que la investigación no avanzara, aunque no calzaría el todavía no sabe a quienes encargaron para este caso, a no ser que el señor Frans le allá contado de quien podría detenerlo, esa teoría alegraría a Nozomi pero que le hará a Tsubasa.

-cálmate Erena solo ven con Anju, estoy con Eli, Honoka y el padre de Tsubasa, apresúrense cada minuto que pasa puede que más lejos se encuentre Tsubasa de parís o incluso de Francia-al parecer Nozomi pensaba en grande, no descartaba la posibilidad de que se la allá llevado fuera del país.

-haremos espérenos llegaremos en 1 hora, media hora si tenemos suerte-colgando el teléfono mire a Anju que tenía una cara que reflejaba su curiosidad- Tsubasa desapareció, nadie sabe dónde pueda estar, Nozomi quiere que vallamos al ayuntamiento, pesca tu abrigo y prepara un café para las dos mientras voy por el equipo-Anju obedeció con una cara muy preocupada, yo me dirigí a buscar el "equipamiento" que guarde bajo llave la Ruger SP-101 que me dieron cuando ingrese a la policía nacional y la RM Manurhin 73 que solicite después, esta sería mi muestra de que confió en Anju, me dirigí hacia la cocina, Anju tenía listo el café como sabia como me gustaba me lo trague y salimos rápidamente y nos sorprendimos al ver a Jennifer esperándonos con su vestimenta puesta de manera apresurada. En el trascurso al ayuntamiento miles de ideas de donde estaría Tsubasa pasaban por mi mente después de todo era mi mejor amiga, Anju se le veía tensa no sabría decir si era por la desaparición de Tsubasa o que yo traía conmigo 2 armas y municiones para estas-Anju sé que no te he demostrado confianza pero me di cuenta hoy de mi error ten la necesitaremos para este caso-mientras le entregaba la Ruger ella tembló un poco seguramente estaba un poco nerviosa por el cambio de actitud que tuve-Anju confió en ti-cuando termine de decir esa frase la mire para darme cuenta que estábamos muy cerca de la otra, ya era la 2da ves del día en que mi corazón saltaba y en menos de una hora, se podía notar que la atmosfera del auto se espesaba pues no parábamos de vernos cuando Nozomi nos interrumpió abriendo la puerta del auto.

-déjense eso para después, Tsubasa aún no aparece y coquetear no ayuda en nada-al parecer estuvimos así por bastante tiempo pues Jennifer no se encontraba en el asiento del piloto, ambas bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a dentro del ayuntamiento, mientras caminaba me coloque mi estuche de mi Manurhin en mi cintura y Anju hacia lo mismo, llegamos a nuestra oficina el ayuntamiento estaba quieto y vacío pues eran ya las 00:59, Eli tenía un abrigo distinto al que estaba usando, Honoka llevaba puesto un chaleco de lana que le cubría desde los hombros hasta las rodillas, Nozomi vestía con su típico atuendo semi-formal y el señor Kira llevaba un traje militar y distintas armas en sus fundas parecía preparado como para la 3ra guerra mundial, dialogamos de los acontecimientos que pasaron entre Honoka y Tsubasa, al parecer la última vez que la vio se fue en dirección a su casa, era muy poca información pero con la ayuda de varias patrullas y oficiales de parís que fueron legando de apoco empezamos a registrar durante toda la noche y madrugada donde podría estar, el padre de Tsubasa estaba en que llamaba a sus "amistades" o se las hacía de guerrillero para buscar a su hija, pasaban las horas y nada ni un mísero rastro, la búsqueda se dio por cancelada a las 9:37 de la mañana, volvimos al ayuntamiento con las manos casi bacías pues por el movimiento de patrullas por parís atraparon a 14 bandas buscadas y detuvieron 36 robos de propiedad y a mano armada, fue un fracaso como búsqueda pero como patrullaje fue una total victoria, a las 11 en punto los periodistas se empezaron a amontonar a las afueras del ayuntamiento, por la reciente maniobra policiaca y por la desaparición de cierta detective, los 6 que empezamos la búsqueda nos encontrábamos en la oficina de A® derrotados por la fallida operación de búsqueda, Honoka se veía devastada y deprimida, el señor Kira estaba discutiendo con Nozomi la cual estaba ganando la jefa, Anju se desmallo en el sofá de la oficina y Eli estaba haciendo una entrevista con la recién llegada Umi.

-¡Ya basta!-grito sonoramente Nozomi-señor Kira me está colmando la paciencia, no puede trasformar París en escenario de una guerra privada, tal vez ni siquiera se encuentre en Francia, admitámoslo Tsubasa desapareció sin dejar rastro, al igual que todos los cadáveres en el almacén.

-no puedes simplemente rendirte, todavía crees que el agente Frans puede estar vivo, porque no creer lo mismo de Tsubasa-Anju apelaba recién despierta por el grito de Nozomi.

-jefa, Anju tiene razón tenga un poco de fe-yo no quería aceptar que la dura de Tsubasa había perdido tan rápido contra un intento barato de Víctor Frankenstein-además ella está siempre armada recuerda, no creo que haya perdido sin pelear-antes de que pudiera continuar con mis razonamientos, una persona con una máscara de gas, una bata de laboratorio con manchas de sangre una Luger en la mano derecha y un cabello parecido a Tsubasa azotara la puerta, tanto nosotras como el padre de Tsubasa mirábamos como caminaba hacia el asiento de Tsubasa, y al recostándose bruscamente dejo unos planos en la mesa y se quitó esa mascara con bastante dificultad.

-¿y cómo lo pasaron anoche? ¿Saben que hay bastante gente madruga mucho con una idea en la cabeza?-ERA TSUBASA, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y parecía frustrada por algo-se me escapo, y si el agente Frans está vivo de echo lo deje afuera de un hospital.

-¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE?-gritamos todos al unísono.

-cálmense, estoy cansada, agotada mentalmente y además que adolorida por una pequeña pelea así que si me permiten~~-su cuerpo callo sonoramente en el escritorio y empezó a roncar fuertemente al parecer para ella fue una noche más dura que la nuestra, "espera, ¿cómo la dejaron entrar al ayuntamiento en esas fachas?".

Fin Pov Erena.

Luego de unos minutos el Sr. Kira y Honoka se llevaron at Tsubasa a la enfermería del ayuntamiento, al parecer estaba más herida de lo que se veía tenía un corte bastante pronunciado en el pie y muchos moretones en toda la espalda, al parecer la idea de Nozomi era verdad, ese medico loco era bastante fuerte, Honoka tuvo que calmar al padre de Tsubasa para que no saliera a buscar a sus "amigos" de los que le conto Tsubasa, Nozomi y Eli fueron a calmar a los periodistas que estaban intentando entrar por la fuerza al ayuntamiento, Anju y Erena se dirigieron con Jennifer al hospital donde se encontraba el agente Frans, fuera del hospital estaba infestado de oficiales de la policía nacional con rifles e incluso miembros del ejército protegiendo el lugar, las 2 miembros de A® estuvieron casi más de media hora pasando un control meticulosamente colocado, al ver al agente Frans casi se desmallaron, estaba pálido y con tajos en varias partes de la cara, su esposa e hijo estaba junto a la camilla con lágrimas secas en sus rostros, cuando por fin despertó se levantó con dificultad y empezó a contar todo lo vivido su esposa e hijo salieron para no escuchar tan horripilante relato.

-bien, sr. Frans sé que casi nunca hemos hablado ya que trabajábamos en distintos distritos pero sé que podemos beneficiarnos mutuamente, digamos que la persona que lo salvo es una amiga mía y está bastante mal-a Erena se le podía ver el enojo y Anju estaba de la misma manera este caso se volvió más serio de lo que ya era esto se volvió personal.

-Me parece, yo me siento de la misma manera, bueno todo comenzó como ya sabes ese fatídico día-aquel relato que aclararía todo.

-Flashback- Pov T. Frans

Mientras escribía en mi libreta, intentaba que no me viera pero de repente el giro y se dirigió cerca donde estaba me sorprendí mucho cuando pesco un hacha y lentamente caminaba hasta donde estaba, escondí mi libreta lo más rápido e intente encontrar algo con lo que me pudiera defender, por suerte había un bisturí tirado en el suelo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me abalance sobre el para clavárselo en la frente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo me agarro del brazo y me lanzo hacia una pared con bastante facilidad, se me paralizo el cuerpo él era muy fuerte yo no era rival para esa condición física, así que intente huir pero cuando me dispuse a correr arrojo el hacha de bomberos que tenía calvándola en la pared impidiéndome huir, caí de nuevo y lo mire él llevaba una máscara gruesa y unos lentes oscuros.

-veo que eres Trevor Frans, es un gusto conocer al padre de un espécimen tan perfecto-me conocía y no solo a mi si no que a mi hijo también.

-¿quién eres y que quieres de mi hijo?-sé que no estaba en disposición de preguntar pero al menos quería dejar a mi hijo fuera de todo esto.

-nadie que conozcas, y tu hijo… digamos que todo, es un espécimen bastante raro porque el tipo de sangre AB+ es bastante raro de encontrar, pero si me ayudas posiblemente el este a salvo-no podía negarme, de todas formas estaría muerto si no le ayudaba pero prefería ayudarlo a que muera mi hijo de tal forma.

-está bien, pero déjame ir a dejar mi informe del caso en que estoy si no lo dejo posiblemente me buscaran por esta área y te encontraran, volveré ten mi palabra-temía que no me creyera y que no me dejara ir pero me sorprendió su respuesta.

-está bien, después de todo no es mi única base, vuelve esta noche o tu familia lo lamentara-me dirigí a mi puesto de trabajo y deje mi libreta con una nota de despedida, escribí mi informe de ambos casos y los entrega, me dirigí a casa para ver a mi familia por última vez, nos preparamos para ir a una reunión con amigos y de camino me separe con la excusa de ir a comprar algo pero me dirigí hasta ese almacén donde afuera había un camión, entre al lugar y ese sujeto me ordeno ayudarlo a meter todos esos cuerpos al camión, esta zona de la ciudad era muy poco transitada por no decir que nulamente transitada así que nos demoramos muy poco para mi sorpresa, estaba bastante mareado por el hedor de los cuerpos pero logre esconder órganos y frascos que el guardaba en los ductos de ventilación, porque supuse que el olor no se iría sino hast días después y por suerte él no se fijó de eso, luego que termináramos de subir los cuerpos el me drogo y me puso una bolsa en la cabeza, al despertar estaba en otro lugar por la infraestructura diría que era un hospital abandonado, estaba encadenado y al lado mío había una mujer aún viva con los ojos apagados y lágrimas saliéndole sin intenciones de parar, de repente ese sujeto apareció con bastante sangre en su bata y se dirigió hacia la mujer.

-tu hermana no me sirvió mucho, pero estas de suerte esperare a hacer más pruebas para ver si tu linaje es perfecto para lo que quiero intentar, ¡ho! Ya despertaste señor Frans, veras tengo un trabajo para ti, necesito que vallas con este permiso medico a esta dirección y pidas la lista de personas con el tipo de sangre AB+, lo haría yo pero debo bañarme para sacarme el olor a sangre-diciéndome esto me desencadeno y me paso los papeles, al parecer habían pasado unos días desde que estuve dormido pues tenía hambre y sed, comí una comida que estaba alado mío y lo devore, tras eso me vestí con lo que él me proporciono (una bata de doctor), me dirigí hasta ese lugar y recogí los papeles que él me pidió, en el lugar la gente me miraba extrañada e incluso apartaban la vista de mí, aproveche para verme el rostro en un vidriar y me espante por lo que vi tenía varios tajos en mi rostro seguramente para que no me reconocieran, era tarde y me dirigí rápido a la guarida de ese monstruo, pero no me percate que me siguieron.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste, puedo descansar-estaba agotado mentalmente y físicamente estaba aún peor.

-te lo agradezco, pero tu descanso no llegara hasta que te deshagas de lo que te siguió-el miro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una chica con una Luger apuntándonos a ambos, no la reconocí por la bufanda que cubría su rostro al parecer quería pasar de incógnito con este sujeto.

-bien, no pensé que todos los casos los resolvería en un solo día pero parece que está en mi naturaleza impulsiva después de todo, me vengo a llevar al agente Frans, donde lo tienen monstruos-ella no me reconoció ¿y por qué habría de hacerlo? Estoy usando una bata y tengo unas sospechosas cicatrices en el rostro debía pensar en algo pronto o todo se acabaría. Con la poca energía que tenía corrí hacia ella y por inercia ella disparo y me moví para que pareciera que me mato engañando a mi captor.

-parece que lo acabas de matar, ustedes los de la policía nacional sí que son entrometidos, pero parece que me has entusiasmado a una buena pelea-eso fue lo último que recuerdo pues él me pateo y me dejo inconsciente.

Fin flashback y Pov T Frans

-¿eso es todo lo que recuerdas?-pregunto Erena y Anju estaba igual de curiosa de la respuesta del agente

-si es todo, cuando desperté ya estaba aquí con ustedes-al parecer este caso solo lo podrán resolver con los recuerdos faltantes de Tsubasa, tras marcarse del hospital remarcaron que la familia del agente debía tener una vigilancia constante, Erena y Anju ya cansadas por esos 2 días se dirigieron a casa pues Tsubasa estaba aún inconsciente y no podían trabajar con tan poca información, pues cuando enviaron oficiales al lugar donde estaba el asesino no había nada solo el mismo rastro de sangre que en el almacén.

Fin Part A®

* * *

Bueno allí está la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado.

La Part µ's estará situada el día en que les dieron el caso a A®

* * *

Part µ's.

"sorpresivo reencuentro"

Ya era miércoles y los juegos habían cerrado la anterior noche con fuegos artificiales y un coctel para los invitados de honor, esa mañana Nico se encontraba sola con sus hermanitas en la cabaña que les pasaron pues sus padres y su hermanito fueron a patinar por la mañana y Maki fue a ver a Hanayo y a Rin, Nico se encontraba preparando el almuerzo pues faltaba poco para que fueran las 1 de la tarde, pero mientras lo preparaba Cocoro y Cocoa interrumpen en la cocina, llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

-¿hermana tienes planes para san Valentín?-esa pregunta que no venía a cuento paralizo a la mayor.

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa Cocoa? Es cierto que es un día libre para mí pero eso no quiere decir que ya haya planeado algo-hace unas semanas Maki le dio el listado de los días libres a Nico y el 14 de febrero estaba entre ellos, y como era de esperarse sus encantadoras hermanitas estaban al tanto.

-¿al menos lo has pensado hermana?-Cocoro pregunto más esperanzada de recibir respuesta que su otra hermana.

-bueno si, una amiga que no he podido hablar con ella en mucho tiempo, tengo planeado invitarla para pasar el día y tal vez vallamos con Nozomi-Nico hace ya más de 1 año que no ve a Erena y quería ponerse al tanto de las cosas que han acontecido en el distrito en que antes trabajaba.

-¡Tía Nozomi!-emocionadamente comentaron al mismo tiempo las hermanitas de Nico, pero Cocoro para su emoción y pregunta de nuevo-pero… ¿al final a con quien iras?

-Ha… ya la conocen fue a la casa cuando todavía estaba en la policía nacional-al no haber respuestas de las menores Nico les da algunas pistas-pelo lila, su nombre empieza con E, una actitud muy responsable-las menores negaban a cada pista "joder Erena mis hermanitas no te recuerdan ni por casualidad"-por el amor de dios ¡Erena!

-haaaa…. ¿Qué Erena?-preguntaron al unísono las niñas, provocando que la mano de Nico golpeara fuertemente su frente.

-como no se acuerdan era la única amiga que tenía dentro de la policía nacional, Nozomi no cuenta pues es la prefecta y Eli la alcaldesa-Nico estaba ligeramente molesta por la mala memoria de sus hermanitas.

-¿te refieres a aquella chica con muy mala actitud?-pregunto Cocoro.

-si ahora me acuerdo de ella, no era ella la que te tenía poca paciencia-agrego Cocoa.

-¡he!-"¿Erena fue así conmigo?" mini flashback mental "(recuerdo 1)-¡Nico! Así no, tienes que ser más consiente de tus acciones en combate-(recuerdo 2)-recuerda Nico si sale mal no dudes que te culparan a ti-(recuerdo 3)-Nico gracias por traerme mi almuerzo, te debo una-"fin del flashback "si fue mala conmigo, pero a los demás no les importaba si moría en misión así que eso es un mérito a favor, además recordé que me debe una así que ella pagara lo que pida"-sí, ahora que recuerdo que no me tubo paciencia, pero un día que este lejos de la tomate se agradece.

-pero siempre cuando estas cerca de ella actúas totalmente diferente hermana-planteaba la menor de las hermanas.

-bueno es obvio, es mi jefa y le debo respeto laboral pero igual me saca de quicio a veces y esta es la única forma de desahogarme-Nico trataba lo que más podía de ocultar su personalidad frente a la pelirroja, además disfrutaba de ver la frustración de esta por la personalidad del mayordomo fiel.

-porsiacaso hermana, ¿Cuándo iremos a esquiar?-pregunto Cocoro emocionando a Cocoa.

-verdad que ustedes nunca han esquiado, pero no se preocupen yo sí y es gracias a venir casi todos los inviernos con Nozomi y Eli, y por eso conozco a unas instructoras muy buenas para ustedes, no las he llamado en meses pero seguro que cobraran lo de siempre, las llamare después del almuerzo para que les enseñen-Nico gracias a sus amigas se la pasaba en viajes, de echo estaba segura que nunca podría agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que han hecho por ella.

-¡wow genial! ¿Pero y Cotarō?-al pacer el menor de los Yazawa estaba quedando excluido de la práctica.

-descuiden papá y mamá le compraran de camino aquí un trineo, es lo más seguro para el a esta edad-después de eso Nico termino el almuerzo y solo quedaba esperar a que llegaran sus padres y su jefa, mientras se dirigía a ensayar violín como en todos sus tiempos libres el timbre del teléfono llama su atención y rápidamente lo contesta encontrándose con una vos bastante quebradiza que reconoce de su amiga la prefecta-halo ¿Nozomi eres tú? No te oyes bien.

-hola Nicocchi… como estas, veras quería avisarte acerca de una situación-Nozomi ignoro la pregunta de la guarda espaldas y solo hablaba por inercia-veras el espía que teníamos como remplazo tulló desapareció y… necesito tu ayuda-cada palabra que salía de la prefecta parecían como si no hubiera vida en ellas.

-¿sobre el caso o sobre tu estado actual?, escúchame Nozomi tú me has ayudado de maneras que nunca poder pagarte pero por lo menos déjame saber que te ocurre, pues siempre que empleas ese tono de vos es porque te pasa algo muy malo-no era la primera vez que Nico había escuchado esa vos, y para esta ves ya le estaba cansando no saber que le pasaba a su amiga.

-Nico… bien te lo diré, pelee con Elichi sobre este caso y le dije cosas que no son ciertas, ¿qué debo hacer?-Nozomi por muy sorprendente que parezca estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-disculparte, no creo que haya sido para tanto-Nico por su personalidad no leyó la situación provocando que Nozomi empezará a sollozar-perdón, perdón no llores-"JODER no seré nunca una buena consultora de vida"-cuéntame mejor como ocurrieron las cosas, si no se el contexto no sabré como ayudarte.

-ok,*sollozo* te lo diré, todo comenzó hace unas horas atrás…-Nozomi empezó a contar lo que ocurrió esa mañana-Luego de salir del incomodo ambiente que se vivía en la oficina de A®, me dirigí hacia la oficina de Elichi y yo para discutir del presupuesto y recursos que necesitaríamos para el rescate del agente Frans, pero se me olvido por completo que hoy íbamos a planear lo que haríamos el 14 de febrero, después de todo cada año hacemos algo juntas en esa fecha y lo planeamos con anticipación, como resultado de aquello Elichi no se lo tomo muy bien y empezamos una discusión sin sentido de que es más importante en la cual tuve la mala decisión de decirle a Elichi que "no era el momento adecuado para planear una cita si siempre estamos juntas", Elichi se llenó de celos que no venían a cuento, nuestra discusión se tornó cada vez más acalorada cuando no aguante más le dije "si no me eres de ayuda buscare a alguien que si lo sea" luego la mire y su cara estaba sin rastro de ira solo había tristeza, Salí corriendo como una cobarde y bueno te llamo para pedirte ayuda.

-¡ERES UNA TONTA NOZOMI!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Eli? ella pensara que todo es su culpa y se pasara mil cuentos chinos por la cabeza, lo mejor que puedes hacer es calmarte y disculparte cuando tengas oportunidad, imagínate que pasa si siguen peleadas arruinaran todo por lo que hemos trabajado.

Nozomi se quedó callada bastante tiempo aun en la línea-…bueno tienes razón, me disculpare cuando tenga oportunidad, pero puedes ser menos directa para la próxima, porque habrá castigo si no lo eres-esa era la Nozomi que conocía Nico.

-b-bien no me importa, con respecto a ayudarte no estoy en parís para tu información.

-entonces ¿cómo estoy hablando con el número de hogar de Maki?

-es un invento nuevo de Hanayo las llamadas hechas a la mansión de Maki se dirigen al teléfono que marcamos, ¿no crees que es genial?-algo que comparten tanto Nico como Hanayo es su interés por las nuevas tecnologías por eso cuando se conocieron se hicieron amigas muy fácilmente.

-enserio sí que lo es, ¿la has visto? Si es así salúdala de mi parte y otra cosa ¿dónde están?-Nozomi estaba un poco confundida de no saber de algo.

-de tu parte la saludo y estamos en la cordillera francesa por los juegos de invierno, nos invitó Rin pero…

-descuida eso si lo sé, estuvimos viéndolos ayer con Elichi, ¿está bien? Dijeron que no era la gran cosa, pero de la televisión no me confió.

-sí no es tan grabe y de echo empezó a salir con Hanayo *risita* ¿Qué se siente no enterarte de algo primero Nozomi? La gran Nico sabe algo antes que tu-la vos de Nico era increíblemente irritante en ese momento.

- _así que con esas estamos, espero que llegues pronto Nico-_ ese susurro perturbo a la pelinegro-porsiacaso ¿Cuándo vuelven? Y ¿Quiénes fueron?

-en unos 7 días más y somos yo, Maki, mis padres y mis hermanitos.

-ok, nos vemos debo ir a un almacén, te llamo más tarde.

-adiós Nozomi, cuídate-Nico desocupándose por fin de esa estresante charla se preparaba para empezar a practicar de una buena ves, pero el destino cruel le jugó una mala pasada pues el timbre del teléfono volvió a sonar y con una vena marcada se dirigió al teléfono con notable molestia-¿Qué quieres otra vez, estoy ocupada?

-¿N-Nico, Que pasa? esperabas la llamada de otra persona, ¿acaso por fin dejaste de actuar con Maki?-era Eli con un tono de vos bastante bajo pero igualmente le gasto esa broma a la pequeña guarda espaldas.

-no es solo que, bueno no importa… ¿Qué quieres Eli?-Nico no podía decir que estuvo hablando de la pelea de ella tuvo con Nozomi.

-bueno digamos que llamaba para pedirte un consejo, ¿Qué haces para disculparte con Maki cuando peleaban?-esa pregunta enojo a Nico que tenía que andar hablando de temas personales con Eli si ella no tenía una excusa para preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Eli siguió hablando-es que resulta que pelee con Nozomi acerca de… bueno algo importante y le dije cosas muy crueles.

"que dije yo, era obvio que Eli se echaría toda la culpa del asunto, ¿ahora qué hago?"-bueno, Eli no creo que haya sido para tanto, después de todo todos peleamos y tarde o temprano nos disculpamos y perdonamos a nuestros amigos cercanos-"y más amigas en tu caso".

-creo que tienes razón, ¿pero tu igual perdonas a Maki o le guardas rencor?

-he… bueno, digamos que mi forma de expresarme ahora es como una disculpa por molestarla tanto-"valla mentira, es obvio que solo hago esto para fastidiarla, y es verdad que soy bastante rencorosa pero ese no es el caso de Nozomi y Eli, a ellas 2 es imposible no imaginarlas juntas".

-tienes razón, me disculpare con ella cuando pueda, gracias por escucharme Nico, salúdame a Maki y a tu familia.

-de tu parte nos vemos adiós- por fin terminando esa charla con ambas caras de la moneda, Nico por fin era libre de tocar el violín y hubiera tocado de maravilla de no ser por la llegada de Maki, Hanayo y sus padres "MALDITA SEA NO PUDE PRACTICAR EN TODA LA MAÑANA" pensó Nico furiosa por el tiempo perdido.

-Nico, te la pasaste bien-pregunto Hanayo con una brillante sonrisa la cual recién entraba a la sala, pero al ver a Nico con una cara de mil maldiciones su sonrisa desapareció hasta que llego a escena Maki y se le quito esa cara remplazándola por una sonrisa que solo era obra de años de entrenamiento como espía-*tiembla*veo que bien…

-oye Nico ¿más tarde vamos a esquiar o no?-Maki parecía rin de lo emocionada que estaba ni parecía ella, al parecer seguía siendo una niña por dentro lo cual le saco a Nico una risa que no pudo controlar-¿de qué te ríes?

-n-nada maestra, únicamente me acorde de algo que me dijo Nozomi-de la risa casi no podía ni respirar, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, cuando le contaron que Maki creyó en santa hasta los 21 años casi se orino de la risa, pero no le desagradaba ese lado inocente de su jefa de echo le parecía de lo más tierno, pero hablando de esquiar Nico recordó la promesa que le hiso a sus hermanas, ya calmada del ataque de risa Nico empezó a hablar más calmadamente-mis hermanitas quieren ir también, pero como sabía que querrías esquiar libremente me gustaría contratara unas instructoras que conozco, son amigas de Nozomi y Eli, no sé si ellas igual me consideraran así pero seguro que me recuerdan, ¿me permite llamar para comprobar si están disponibles? Maestra.

-si me parece buena idea, además así podremos esquiar libremente por las canchas avanzadas-Maki se entusiasmó, no es que no le gustaran los niños pero era mejor opción si otras personas les enseñaran a esquiar, Nico pesco el teléfono y marco el número que recordaba era de ellas.

-¿halo, Fate?-Nico se quedó callada, parecía sorprendida por la respuesta de la nombrada-gracias, no creí que me recordaras-Nico se empezó a sonrojar ¿qué le estaría diciendo aquella chica? pensaba Maki-¡para! es vergonzoso hablar de cosas del pasado, porsiacaso ¿Cómo esta Nanoha, siguen enseñando a esquiar?-Nico se le bajo el brillo de los ojos pero no parecía por pena ni nada-bueno es obvio que tienen más responsabilidades ahora, pero ¿podríamos -juntarnos hoy todos?-sus ojos brillaron nuevamente-bien nos juntamos a las 14:30 ¿te parece?... si en la plaza… ok nos vemos allí-Nico colgó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-dijo que está de acuerdo que nos juntemos hoy, además podremos esquiar con ellas, por otro lado ¿Hanayo iras con nosotras o te iras con rin otra ves?

-bueno ella me dijo que disfrutara mis días aquí, pero le respondí que los disfrutaba más al lado de ella-Maki y Nico no aguantaban las ganas de suspirar por lo tiernas que eran ellas juntas.

-qué lindo de tu parte Hanayo, me gustaría tener a alguien que pudiera querer de esa manera-Nico estaba ciertamente celosa de lo lindas que se veían juntas sus amigas, pero ella hasta el momento no se imaginaba con nadie y deseaba tener una relación seria con alguien-tal vez me encuentre con eso que me falta en mi día libre-Nico no estaba dispuesta a buscar a alguien cualquiera debía ser más genial que ella, tener suficiente para sustentarla a ella y a su familia, buena situación social y una personalidad fuerte "un segundo…¿acabo de describir a Maki?" pensó Nico con un rubor notable pero antes de que pudieran notarlo Maki y Hanayo ella partió a la cocina a servir lo que preparo.

Maki se quedó pensando después de lo que dijo Nico "maldita sea, para que le di ese día libre en específico… esperen ella no puede tener pareja si no se lo permito" una aura oscura la rodeo mientras miraba por donde se había ido la pequeña guardaespaldas, pero desapareció tras otro pensamiento "pero eso sería demasiado posesivo, tal vez solo vigilarla ese día sea suficiente, después de todo ese día no tengo nada que hacer" Maki empezó a reír despacio pero tarde se dio cuenta que Hanayo aún se encontraba alado de ella.

-parece que tu enamoramiento por Nico empeoro Ma…-Maki rápidamente tapo la boca de Hanayo.

- _no hables en vos alta de esto, ¿quieres que la idiota te escuche?_ -Maki parecía un tomate de tan roja que estaba.

- _aunque le digas idiota te vuelves loca por ella ¿no?, no puedo creer que quien ayudo a rin no pueda ayudarse así misma con sus problemas amorosos-_ Hanayo no lo decía molestando como Nozomi o Rin si no que de verdad le preocupaba Maki.

 _-me parece bien que te preocupes pero yo veré que hacer con respecto a la enana-_ Maki realmente no sabía qué hacer con los sentimientos que desarrollo por su pequeña guardaespaldas.

-¿ _además no escuchaste lo que dijo? Ella no ha encontrado a nadie, ¿qué tal si hoy mientras esquían le preguntas si tiene planeado pasar con alguien san Valentín?-_ Hanayo se puso a pensar unos segundos después de lo dicho y agrego _-aunque tu estas fuera de discusión ya que siempre pasan juntas._

 _-tienes razón…-_ Maki estaba visiblemente deprimida tras escuchar eso, "si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias y con otras personalidades, tal vez ahora estaríamos juntas".

-¿Qué hablan tanto? Vengan a comer-Nico aparecía en escena llamando a comer el Pollo al vino tinto que había preparado, a Hanayo le causó cierta simpatía que hiciera la salsa con tomate molido en ves del hígado y la sangre de pollo como era tradición, tal vez era para molestar a Maki. Luego de comer y alistarse para ir al centro de esquí donde las esperaban esas 2 ex instructoras de esquí.

-Nico ¿Por qué tus amigas esas ya no son instructoras de esquí?-Maki pregunto curiosa mientras se subían al auto.

-lo mejor que puedes hacer maestra es preguntarles cuando estemos allá, pues tenemos que esperar 40 minutos a que nuestro equipo esté listo-Nico no quería hablar de aquello frente a sus padres pues no sabía que responderían. Llegando al centro de esquí los padres de Nico se quedaron en la parte de abajo (en la parte para principiantes) y contrataron a otro instructor de esquí para ellos y sus hijas, Cotarō se deslizaba felizmente en su trineo, Maki y Nico se dirigieron hacia donde se encontrarían con Fate y Nanoha el lugar era una cabaña de recepción donde había un lugar para arrendar equipo y una cafetería con varios asientos, Nico seguía buscándolas con la mirada cuando las sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería- ¡Nanoha!, ¡Fate! Tiempo sin verlas-Nanoha se paró normalmente y se acercó dándole un tierno abraso a la pequeña guardaespaldas y cuando se separaron Fate le dio un fuerte apretón de manos-un año sin verlas no han cambiado ni un poco con lo que me contaron hoy día-mencionaba Nico al ver que se veían más relajadas y felices que en años pasados.

-es que el ser madres te cambia la vida, te hace dar cuenta de todo el cariño que puedes entregar-decía sonriendo Nanoha, al escuchar eso Maki estaba más roja que una tetera a punto de estallar.

Fate se acercó a Nanoha abrasándola de la cintura por un costado y dijo-es cierto, si antes éramos felices ahora lo somos-Nanoha al escuchar esto el da un beso en la mejilla a Fate ruborizando a esta.

-qué tal si continuamos la conversación con una tasa de café, me duelen las piernas de caminar tanto-aquí Nico se dejó de formalidades pues olvido que tenía a su jefa atrás, ignorándola empezaron a caminar a donde estaba la mesa en que anteriormente estaban sentadas, pero Nanoha y Fate giraron fijándose que una pelirroja las seguía.

-¿Nico ella viene contigo?-Nanoha no aguanto la curiosidad y le pregunto a Nico.

-¿Hmn?-giro su cabeza para recordar que no venía sola-perdone mi ofensa maestra, se las presentare, ella es Nanoha Takamachi y Fate -Nico hiso una reverencia en disculpa y presento nerviosamente a sus amigas.

-gracias Nico, es un placer conocerlas mi nombre es Maki Nishikino-Maki les dio la mano a ambas y se sentaron en la mase llamando para que las atendieran.

-…Nishikino, ¿de los mineros Nishikino?-Fate pregunto pues ese apellido no podía pasar desapercibido fácilmente en todo parís.

-sí, mi padre está en Latinoamérica en este momento y mi madre está organizando las propiedades en E.E.U.U.-Maki no le ponía mucha importancia a lo que decía pues esa herencia era una carga muy grande para ella-pero yo trabajo en el área de comunicaciones en una empresa relativamente nueva-en ese momento llego una camarera a tomar sus pedidos y cuando de fue luego Fate retomo la conversación.

-con razón me parecía conocido tu nombre…-Fate noto que mientras Maki hablaba se veía incomoda-cambiando de tema ¿tú también conoces a Nozomi y a Eli?

-sí, gracias a ellas conocí a Nico y el como ella termino es una larga historia.

-es una pena que no hayan venido ellas con ustedes-menciono Fate.

-si a Vivio le hubiera encantado jugar con Mari y Kanan-agrego Nanoha

Maki y Nico estaban confundidas por las mencionadas diciendo al unísono-¿Quiénes?-la respuesta fue interrumpida por la camarera que traía los cafés de las cuatro.

-Mari y Kanan las hijas de Nozomi y Eli-reitero Nanoha

El café que bebían Nico y Maki fue expulsado como geiser a sus costados por la impresión-¿¡QUEEEEEE¡?

-pensamos que ya lo sabían, sobre todo tu Nico-dijo Fate dándose cuenta de la metida de pata que acababan de cometer.

Nico estaba en un shock bastante intenso, pues todo lo que salía de sus labios no tenía coherencia-¿Cómo?¿cuándo?¿dónde?¿con que?

En cambio Maki que estaba igual en shock intentaba abarcar lo mencionado jugando con su cabello con ambas manos repitiéndose con la mirada baja-tienen 2 hijas, tienen 2 hijas, tien...

-Nico realmente pensábamos que tú ya lo sabias-le decía Nanoha colocándole una mano en el hombro para calmarla-después de todo hace ya más de un año que las adoptaron justo cuando nosotras también adoptamos-esto no calmo a Nico si no que empeoro la situación era demasiado para la pequeña guardaespaldas.

- _Nanoha eso no es de ayuda estas empeorando la situación_ -Fate susurro como sugerencia.

-bueno ya que lo dijimos ahora tenemos que explicarlo ¿no?-se excusó Nanoha

-querrás decir dije-corrigió Fate.

-da lo mismo quien lo dijo solo hay que explicarlo-se excusó de nuevo Nanoha.

En el momento en que terminaron de hablar Fate y Nanoha, Nico ya se reponía del shock lista para bombardear con preguntas a sus amigas-era obvio que ellas dos estaban saliendo sin decirle a nadie, pero esto es otra cosa ¿Qué edad tienen esas niñas?

-en este momento deberían de tener cinco, pues son un año menor que Vivio-contesto Nanoha.

-bien… ¿Dónde viven? Pues las veces que he estado en la casa de cada una nunca vi a ningún menor por allí.

-bueno si yo fuera Eli y no quisiera que una amiga mía no supiera un secreto como ese, seguramente las mandaron donde Alisa por el día, ya que por lo que se ella adora a sus sobrinas-respondió Fate.

-pero Nozomi y Eli no viven juntas-corrigió Maki recién saliendo de su confusión.

-verdad que por culpa de su empleo aun no viven juntas oficialmente, pero en realidad extraoficialmente viven en una sola casa y la otra la tienen como adorno para que crean que una de ellas vive allí-aclaro Nanoha.

-bueno aclarado este asunto les pido que no les digan que lo saben, pues estoy segura que Nozomi no se enojaría pero Eli…*suspiro* sabría quién de nosotras 2 hablo de mas-pidió Fate.

-bien si ellas se han esforzado por ocultarlo debe ser por una buena razón y nosotras no debemos arruinarles eso, ya nos lo dirán a su tiempo-respondió Maki por ambas pues Nico no podía se había quedado muda, nunca sabremos si por la impresión de la noticia o por la falta de confianza de sus amigas más cercanas. Entre toda la conversación no se fijaron que su equipo ya estaba listo en comparación a ese panorama la plática era mucho más entretenía esta continuo hasta que Fate se puso nerviosa por la hora.

-¡Nanoha! Ya es tarde y deberíamos ir a buscar a Vivio-decía Fate.

-tranquila Fate esta con mi mama, además iba a ir Einhart a jugar-despreocupadamente decía Nanoha.

-¡¿Qué, QUE?! ¡Nos vamos en este preciso instante nadie se acerca a mi princesa-decía exaltadamente levantándose.

-Fate Testarossa Harlaown deja de ser celosa con nuestra hija-decía Nanoha mirándola fijamente, Fate frunció el ceño.

Nico y Maki se miran nerviosamente por el ambiente recién creado por lo que Nico se adelanta a decir-maestra ciertamente es tarde mis padres ya deben estar esperando a que volvamos.

Maki solo pensó "bien salvado Nico"-si es verdad-decía Maki levantándose y empezando a despedirse-fue un gusto poder conocerlas, espero que en otra ocasión nos podamos encontrar.

-igualmente y espero que sus planes a futuro resulten bien-decía Nanoha mirándolas a ambas, las 2 no entendieron a que se refería.

-¿a qué te refieres Nanoha?-pregunto Nico.

-a sus planes como pareja-lo decía con total naturalidad, Nico era la más sorprendida por esa idea y lo reflejaba claramente.

-Q-Que nosotras… bueno ella… no somos… ¿Cómo te lo explico?-Nico realmente se había quedado sin ninguna palabra pero Maki no parecía tan afectada como ella respondió.

-ella es mi empleada, de echo mi guardaespaldas-respondió Maki.

-perdón si las incomode, al parecer solo fue idea mía-pero lo que Nanoha en realidad pensaba era "ya se darán cuenta con el tiempo" luego de eso las cuatro salieron despidiéndose en la entrada, tras caminar un poco Nico se voltea para ver a sus amigas las cuales van felizmente tomadas de la mano.

"veo que se reconcilian rápido, o tal vez nunca se enojaron realmente" tras pensar en eso se encontraron con los padres de Nico y se dirigieron de vuelta a la cabaña, cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo el sonido incesante del teléfono hacía eco en toda la cabaña, Nico corrió a responder suponiendo que era Nozomi pues quedo de llamarla en la tarde cuando solucionara todo con Nozomi-¿halo, Nozomi?

-Nico…-Nozomi se escuchaba agitada-Tsubasa desapareció…

-¿he?...

FIN Part µ's.

* * *

Perdón me tarde bastante y no tengo excusa para que me perdonen, lo que puedo decir es que maldigo a Nintendo por hacer un muy buen juego (Wind Waker :D), les gusto este Cross espero que si fue dedicado a mi editora quien me ayudo con esta parte.

Aclaración la próxima Part µ's. no habrá Nico ni Maki pues este Fic se estaba volviendo de ellas y ya tengo otro Fic para contar esa pareja, bien es todo lo que dire.

Ps. Por favor si hay algún error me lo pueden avisar.


	9. perdón AYUDA¡

ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me he disculpado por no actualizar y sinceramente necesito ayuda pues me he quedado estancado pues después de este capitulo tengo todo planeado pero este capitulo realmente me esta matando pues quiero terminar este pequeño arco argumental como se debe pero la lógica me lo impide, pues no puedo enviar a anju y a erena a la guarida de este asesino asi como asi, pues en primera nozomi se los impediría y mandaría un equipo de fuerzas especiales y a todo el ejercito de Francia si lo cree necesario, asi que si estas leyendo esto es por que aun sigues lo que empece y necesito tu ayuda, perdón por esto pero mi inspiración simplemente no llega para este episodio.

ha y si crees que no he escrito nada debo decir que llevo 1000 palabras mas o menos, si quieres ayudarme para completar este capitulo contacta conmigo en un mensaje privado, bueno si no recibo ayuda intentare continuarlo yo mismo con la ayuda de mi editora (la cual últimamente ha estado leyendo mucho en ves de ayudarme [si esto es para que ella lo lea])

aparte de eso tengo un fanfic cociéndose en mi cabeza y si no lo escribo voy a perder la idea, asi que creare ese mientras pienso en como continuar este fic.

este mensaje sera borrado cuando se suba el próximo capitulo. 切にお願い申し上げます。(Por todo su apoyo obvio)


	10. Cancelación y resumen

cancelada, digamos las cosas como son odiamos la palabra cancelar y yo la odio horriblemente y a su vez igual me odio a mí, pero no puedo crear un capitulo coherente, estoy muy feliz de algunos capítulos que cree e incluso el que tenga un hobby de escribir pero siéndoles sinceros tengo un bloqueo con este Fic, sé que me odiaran sobre todos Hoshizora6680 (claramente en broma) por no completar lo que empecé, pero para que no se pongan tristes les resumiré que pasaba después para que se imaginen lo que intentaba escribir.

RESUMEN.

cap.7

luego de capturar al asesino Nozomi lo interroga y le deja en claro que él es solo un pequeño tropiezo en los planes que tiene para A-Rise diciendo que "ellas son mi objetivo" luego de eso Nozomi le pasa la custodia del prisionero al padre de Tsubasa el cual esta con un gran grupo de personas con instrumentos de tortura.

cap.8

en el siguiente capítulo era un especial de KotoUmi en el que se vería un desfile de modas presentando los diseños de Ryujii (Toradora) y Kotori, los dos se pondrían a hablar de cómo han estado desde la última vez que trabajaron juntos en eso que los dos están conversando alguien les saca una foto y les pregunta si pueden mirar para su columna de moda, Kotori reconoce la vos y se jira para saludar a su novia, para darse cuenta que no es ella si no que es una peli-azul con ojos dorados luego de la confusión se presentan y ella es la fotógrafa Himawari (yuruyuri) de una revista de moda, luego se encuentran con Umi y bueno alguna conversación interesante se me hubiera ocurrido.

cap.9

el especial de san Valentín, aquí Nico y Erena saldrían a recordar viejos tiempos pero Anju y Maki con lo nada celosas que son deciden seguirlas, por otro lado un rin pana para morirse de diabetes, igualmente una salida al parque de entretenciones con Kanan y mari junto a sus madres Nozomi y Eli y por ultimo pero no menos importante una visita de Honoka al hospital donde esta Tsubasa que la darán de alta ese día, allí Tsubasa le cuenta sobre Ángela a Honoka.

cap.10

el segundo robo de µ's, después de 3 meses del primero roban pinturas esta vez sin dejar rastro, y las pinturas no las devuelven esta vez, Tsubasa más calmada que la última ves allá un patrón entre los 2 robos pero es insuficiente para seguir avanzando en la investigación, frustradas Erena y Anju deciden dejarle esto a Tsubasa y visitan a cierto cuartel de la policía nacional donde durante meses buscan a una ladrona que ha humillado a una novata prodigio, el resultado de esto es que estaba más cerca de lo que ellos esperaron.

cap.11

luego de que nada pasara Nozomi decide que es momento de darles vacaciones a A-Rise por todo el duro trabajo hasta ahora (principalmente por que Tsubasa estaba dejando sin trabajo a la policía nacional) y decide prestarles una de sus casas de verano al sur de Francia y les presenta a las que las estarán cubriendo mientras ellas están de vacaciones, las cuales son un grupo de detectives que vienen de Londres llamadas "la hora del té" (¿referencia a K-ON dónde?)

cap.12

se nos muestra que ha habido un robo en la casa de Maki que termina por ser un secuestro de la misma, Nico va en su rescate... si es que los captores signen en pie con una de las integrantes de µ's entrenadas por Nozomi.

cap. indefinidos

luego de eso Nico y Maki quedan juntas, al igual que Honoka y Tsubasa las cuales van a visitar a los padres de la come pan a una viñas acompañadas por el Sr. Kira al llegar se descubre que ambos padres se conocen y se cuenta el pasado de los padres de ambas, luego ocurre el 3 robo y a Honoka sin darse cuenta deja caer un regalo que le había dado Tsubasa, Tsubasa lo encuentra y no sabe que creer con una prueba tan reveladora, decide cubrir esa prueba y quedarse callada para hablar con ella después, Honoka no niega nada, de echo lo admite, Tsubasa no puede creer que únicamente estaba jugando con sus emociones y que solo la utilizo para que nunca atrapara a µ's, Honoka pide retirarse de µ's y desaparece, Erena descubre un patrón más en los robos y descubren entre todas donde será el próximo, Tsubasa está aparentando estar bien pero no logra controlar sus emociones y recae de nuevo, Anju y Erena la animan a buscar a Honoka lo cual da una idea a Tsubasa, durante el 4 robo y ultimo Tsubasa logra capturar a todas menos a la que ella quería principalmente, al descubrir las identidades de las ladronas quedan atónitas menos Tsubasa que ya lo sospechaba, Nozomi explica que era un plan de gobierno para evaluar el nivel de calidad de los distintos grupos independientes y de la propia policía nacional, por eso Nozomi decidió crea la división A-Rise para que su líder se quedara con el puesto de prefecta, para que la oficial de la policía nacional ascendiera a detective nacional y que un ex-recuso se redimiera, Nozomi le dice la ubicación de Honoka a Tsubasa y ella sale de la escena del robo, Erena se da valor para proponerle algo a Anju (y ella acepta [sé que en el resumen no hubo pero hubiera habido mucho de ellas]). Tsubasa encuentra a Honoka y ambas se reconcilian, luego se ve que ha pasado en los siguientes 3 años, el padre de Maki no se opuso al noviazgo de su hija, sino que lo alabo (porque así ningún zángano se quedaría con las minas de su familia) y les pide que adopten para así moldear al próximo heredero de las empresas Nishikino(Ruby y Dia) Honoka y Tsubasa se les ve trabajando en el ayuntamiento, a rin pana se les ve cuidando a sus hijas (Yoshiko y Hanamaru) junto con las de TsubaHono (Riko y Chika), se ve un avión privado pasando por el océano pacifico en el que van Eli con Nozomi junto a sus hijas , igualmente se ve la mansión que le regalo Nozomi a Erena mostrando como la nombrada llega a casa para ver a su esposa y por último se ve a Kotori disfrazando a su hija (You) mientras Umi escribe esta historia.

FIN. si hay faltas de ortografía déjenla en las reseñas (mayormente quejas aquí abajo)


End file.
